Goddess of the Wind
by Eclipse O. Esor
Summary: Shinigami and demons, and humans are currently working together to face a soon to become common enemy but not everything is meant to work out smoothly. Without much choice Sara and the others must learn to trust one another, again.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Bleach or Inuyasha**

CHAPTER ONE

Sara's P.O.V

I chased the hollow down the street; I was getting pretty irritated with it. If I didn't hurry this bug hollow would make me late for school. I sighed and decided it was time to stop playing games I drew my sonpakto and cut the hollow in half landing softly on the grass of the park I hadn't noticed how far I had come. I felt the rise of spiritual pressure rise behind me; I turned to see two people enter the clearing. A captain and a lieutenant I'd rather leave then explain I thought and used quick step to get myself out of there and in front of school. I found my body sitting besides a tree looking up as I approached.

"Hello," Senna said, smiling at me.

"Hello," I said stepping back into my body. I got up and ran to my first period class, English; I went to my seat the last in the corner.

"Hey Sara," Mike said as I sat down.

"Hey," I said, "How's it going?"

"Great you're not late just so you know," He told me, I relaxed; Joy and Ophelia walked into the class and took their seats around me.

"Hello," I whispered to them as the teacher came in and took attendance, they murmured hello back to me. The rest of the day passed in a blur. I was still too focused on the morning encounter to focus on anything else until we got to the end of the day to find out the Mrs. Holly had canceled rehearsal.

"What a bummer and I really wanted to practice to," Joy said as we walked home.

"We still have tomorrow so don't worry about it," Ophelia said. "Good bye, Sara see you tomorrow," only then did I noticed that I had to part with her friends.

"Okay then see you tomorrow," I said walking down the road to my house I was 15 and lived on my own, through rather strange events that lead to such conclusion. Soon the sidewalk turned into a highway and I had to walk on the side. I soon reached my house it was simple 2 stores and the main entrance had a drive through and the door at the side, I walked in and examined my house, to my right was the kitchen and in front of me was the living room, and in the space between the kitchen and living room was a stair case that led upstairs to 10 bed rooms in one hallway. I froze.

"It was rather hard to find you, just letting you know," a male voice said, I tensed, but relied on human instincts for some reason I didn't want them to know I was a soul reaper, so I played dome human.

"Who's there?" I asked in a fearful voice grabbing the umbrella on the floor, I heard a chuckle and soon realized my mistake he was still in his soul form, well that just sucks I thought.

"From this morning," the voice said sounding real close, I sighed might as well get it over with, I opened my mind and realized that he was in the kitchen along with the girl who was in the backyard. I took out my soul candy and popped in a pill, I was out, and in the kitchen in a flash my sword already pointed at him.

"I don't like repeating myself so I'll say this only once, get out of my house and don't come back he knows the only person I talk to so to stop with the harassment," I said, the captain seemed to be my age but that meant nothing for all I knew he could be as old as the earth itself. Something stopped me though he looked so familiar he had the same hair, the same face but the eyes, they where all wrong, no this couldn't be that boy from so long ago it was someone else someone that was so alike to him that I was confused for a second.

"Captain!" a female with blond hair and ice blue eyes came in, she had extremely huge breasts and she knocked the door down on her way in.

"Damn it! Why the hell do you soul reapers not know how to use a door? Don't you think it gets irritating when you have to replace something over and over again!" I complained they started at me eye wide. "I want money to pay for all this stuff I don't care who you take it from I want it fixed now." They took an involuntary step back I had always been known to have a bad temper but that door meant a lot it had lasted for the past 6 years, I sighed.

"Captain, who is this girl to talk to us like that?" the girl asked, she was talking to the boy that looked my age.

"I have no clue Rangiku," he said speaking to the blond girl, he turned towards me. "Sate you name and squad," he said.

"It's not very polite to ask others to introduce themselves before one has done so himself," I told him. He looked taken aback as well did Rangiku.

"Have it your way then," he said. "My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya captain of the 10th squad,"

"My name is Rangiku Matsumoto, lieutenant of the 10th squad under Captain Hitsugaya," Rangiku said cheerfully smiling at me.

"I'm Sara Kinshi, I have no squad I belong to no group I just do the favor to Soul Society and execute hollows from this area," I told them. They looked stunned, and then Rangiku laughed while Toshiro just had a frown on his face, I raised an eyebrow.

"You think it would stop with one but then you come some where else and you find another one just as arrogant and sometimes even more," Toshiro said shaking his head.

"This can only happen to you captain, you always take the wrong mission," Rangiku said laughing again.

"Shut up, Matsumoto," Toshiro told her.

"Don't be a bad sport Captain," Rangiku said.

"What ever I don't care" he said, I was examining him he had silver hair, he looked exactly like that boy only older but the eyes they where turquoise but they weren't wide and filled with innocence, they where cold, hateful, and like stone, he locked eyes with me and he looked away first as if seeing something strange.

"About my door I really was serious about you guys fixing it," I said, looking at them.

"Really we have to?" Rangiku asked making puppy dog eyes.

"Rangiku, I haven't been known to fall to the puppy face," I said, Rangiku sighed and turned to her captain.

"Don't look at me I told you this once that I'll make you pay for anything that you break," Toshiro said.

"Yes but I thought that you didn't mean it," Rangiku complained.

"That's not my fault now is it?" he asked.

"You can be so cruel Captain," Rangiku said handing me the money.

"Thank you," I said. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well," Rangiku started but Toshiro stopped her.

"That it not necessary for you to now," he said, I was stunned. I didn't have time to complain because my phone rang, not the human phone but the phone that Soul Society had given me, I picked it up.

Toshiro's P.O.V

The girl picked up the phone that was ringing, she was so like that little girl I met, with dark hair and warm golden eyes, she even looked the same but her eyes where colder, with pain, fear, secrets, and over all mistrust.

"Hello, by the way, what are two soul reapers doing in my house?" she asked into the phone. I paid close attention to what the other person answered because they where from Soul Society, I could tell Rangiku was doing the same.

"_Well, Sara-chan you see Captain Hitsugaya, and Rangiku-san went to carry out an important mission that cannot be discussed over the phone but they have to find someone,"_ the familiar voice over the phone said.

"Really and who is this someone?" she asked.

"_We don't have a clue but Captain Hitsugaya should know her when he sees her, I think, anyway I would highly appreciate, Sara-chan, if you could help them by giving them a place to stay and a way to see many people at once," _the voice told her, I was ready to have a stroke, the Captain of the 10th squad receiving help from, I believed anyway, a Substitute Soul Reaper, again! Rangiku looked like she was having a hard time not to laugh, I glared at her.

"You know me and you know how hard that would be for me, don't make me do this friend," she said, so the person on the other end was her friend, that aggravated me. Why wouldn't this _friend_ tell us of Sara?

"_Sara-chan, I'm sorry, but if it helps the head Captain said that they would have to follow your rules that you gave them, he knows that those rules will be reasonable," _What? Had that voice gone insane I had to follow the rules of this child? The girl seemed to enjoy that she smiled; it was strange it was forced, and it was cold, not the warmth of a smile that I remembered, I shuddered.

"Well if that's the case then I accept, under the conditions that you stated I'm sure they heard every word you said they have been spying on the conversation after all, you think you would train your Soul Reapers to be a little bit more sneaky," she said looking over at us. The voice laughed.

"_Well Soul Society is known for it's honor, so I don't know how that works out but, I am sure that you are correct, take care of yourself, and behave that goes to both of you not only Sara-chan, good bye," _the voice said, I was startled, that was rather strange I didn't even know the person.

"Okay, bye then," the girl said before she hung up the phone. She turned to look up.

"I'm not going to give you a booklet of rules and regulations to follow, but I am going to ask you to please follow just three rules, the first is for my sake, the third is important, and second is just in case, not necessary though," she said looking at us. "First, do not break anything in my house and please keep it clean you will each get your own room, try not to go into soul form often which ties into the last rule, if you see a hollow, and I know this will be difficult, please don't kill it that's my job and I'm not sure if your fake souls will be able to act normal enough so that humans won't notice, heavens knows that mine isn't perfect yet even though it has a mind of it's own," I was just looking at her, she expect two Soul Reapers not to kill hollows if they saw one.

"These are favors, the only on that I will get mad if you don't follow is the first, by the way Senna come here please," she called her body walked in. "I sense hollow so if anyone comes you know what to do, I would appreciate if you and Rangiku could stay out of sight until we come up with a story to get you into school." She left out the back door before we could ask her anything.

"Hello nice to meet, my name is Senna Nightfall," this Senna girl told us.

"Hi, my name is Rangiku but you probable already know that," Rangiku told her smiling at her, Senna smiled back, she nodded her head.

"And you're Toshiro, right?" she asked I sighed.

"I would like that you called me Hitsugaya at the very least," I told her, she nodded her head.

"I guess you don't like being called by your first name because of your position I get it," she said smiling at me gently, I just nodded my head.

"That's the Captain for you never really opens up but never really tells you to go away either," Rangiku said smiling at me and explaining to Senna, I just glared at her, but I didn't get to say anything because the doorbell rang.

The girl had come in through the door Rangiku broke.

"Shit, go upstairs and go inside one of the rooms," she said getting into her body and going to open the door Rangiku and I did as she said, I felt like a school kid all over again.

Sara's P.O.V

I walked to the door and opened it, it was Mike, Joy, and Ophelia, and I smiled at them.

"Hey, guys what's up?" I asked letting them in.

"Nothing we just thought that since Mrs. Holly canceled practice we could study for tomorrow's quiz, what you say?" Ophelia asked me.

"That would be great," I said, I hoped that they didn't notice the reluctance in my voice.

"Okay then I need, major help or math is going to kill me," Mike said sitting down on the sofa, Joy joined him, Ophelia sat on the chair, and I sat on the floor.

"Okay then, Mike, let's start by stopping you impending doom," I said taking out my math study sheet.

I waved good bye to my friends as they left it was already dark outside. I turned around only to find a pair of cold eyes staring at me, I flinched, and Toshiro looked amused. I ignored him and walked to the living room and sat down.

"Okay then," I said as Rangiku took a seat. "I got this idea while my friends where here, and that's exactly what you guys are going to be, close family friends other wise it would be weird that you where staying with me," I said, I held up my hands before they could say anything. "A few things you should know, some of these people don't act like me so they will ask you a lot of questions. My friends will most likely interrogate you but don't take it personal, Rangiku you can't act like Toshiro is above you, even though he is your captain people here wouldn't take that too nicely and I really don't feel like explaining, or making up lies, so that really is everything that you will need and anything else you can deal with, I believe."

"And that's all?" Toshiro asked, looking as if I hadn't mentioned anything important, Rangiku looked the same.

"Yup that's all," I said. "Oh, I almost forgot you can pick any room there all empty except the first one on the left that ones mine, there is food in the kitchen if you want, and I'm really tired so I'm going to sleep good night." I walked up the stairs and into my room sliding against the closed door and putting my head on my knees. This had turned into a really sick day.

Toshiro's P.O.V

It was morning and the girl had given us uniforms we has to wear, they where a black button shirt and gray pants. She looked aggravated as she looked around for something; it was rather amusing to watch she looked up and glared at me every so often. I had gotten distracted but it looked like she found what she was looking for a book with a red cover and golden letter on the side, I couldn't read because she had already put it in her bag.

"Okay then know that, that's out of the way lets get going," she said putting on a black coat and walking out of the door, we followed. It was cold and these two girls I was with had skirts on, it was part of the uniform but still I felt a little bad. We walked for a while until we reached sidewalk, there the girl became tense her eyes scanning the crowed ever so often, as if looking for a treat. Really she had so little faith in Soul Society that she felt at risk when she was with a captain and a lieutenant. I looked around as we reached the school, to know my surroundings, a lot of people where looking out way, I did my best to ignore them and look forward but the girls would look at me and they would whisper and laugh. The girl had mentioned other things we could handle but this was a little unexpected considering how people tended to shy away from me. The guys where no better openly gawking at Rangiku, that was normal, I mean it's not there fault that she looks like she does, but they also looked at the girl like that, I was very aggrieved by the time we reached the school, and had talked to the person in charge that seemed to easily but the girls story.

"Captain, the girls seem very, found of you here," Rangiku murmured in my ear, I closed my eyes in exasperation.

"Enough Matsumoto," I said running my hand through my hair as another group of girls walked past looking then giggling. She laughed, the girl just read her book, and she seemed rather distracted. A group of three started to come our way, two girls and one boy, who was openly glaring at me, fine by me not that anyone, seemed found of me when I glared. Turns out the boy was no exception he looked away as soon as I met his eyes, coward, instead he moved his eyes to the girl which was no better.

"Well looks like you brought in the talk of the school," the boy said looking over at Rangiku them myself, the girl with orange hair pulled on his brown blond hair.

"Mike that's not very polite," she hissed in his ear she looked up at us. "Sorry he's not very smart," she was smiling but then looked away when her eyes fell on me. I was already used to it but if she was talking about being rude then she wasn't living up to what she said.

"Not really, there just close family friends that dropped by for a visit," the girl told them, the last girl was in the back, she had black hair and dark eyes that where filled with secrets, that didn't make me very comfortable as she stepped forward to shake my hand.

"My name is Ophelia Frolic, nice to meet you a friend of Sara's is a friend of mine," she said.

"Thank you, my name is Toshiro Hitsugaya," I said she smiled at me and shook and moved to shake the hand of Rangiku.

"The same applies to you," she told Rangiku smiling at her, out of the three she seemed the most polite she didn't flinch when I looked at her.

"My name is Rangiku Matsumoto," Rangiku told her smiling at the Ophelia, Rangiku was the only one that could pull of the 'I'm a Soul Reaper but I can still hang around humans look.' The others presented the themselves the same, the girl with orange hair was Joy Kingie, and the boy tried to the whole I'm stronger the you so don't mess with me, by trying to crush my hand which ended up the other way around, he was the one who pulled away, his name was Mike Lung.

"Well then it looks like someone brought in a treat why are hanging out with these freaks when you can have fun with me?" a girl said coming up from behind me and wrapping her arms around my chest. I gently pulled her arms off me and stepped away from her, I was irritated and my penitence wasn't what it should have been.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't touch me or ever say something like that again," I told the girl she looked like she was about to go into a fit but took out her anger in the girl, she looked rather amused.

"So you can't get a guy so you get yourself someone from outside?" she asked Sara.

"Carmen, I'm not in the mood there family friends," she said not looking up from her book.

"Funny how the family friends come after the family is gone, goes to show what people thought of your low family," Carmen said the girl stiffened, she looked up a glared on her face she closed the book, and walked up to Carmen her fist contacted with Carmen's face. She then proceeded to pick the girl up and pin her on the wall.

"My nose," Carmen wailed.

"If you ever again think that you have the right to say anything about my family ever again, I can promise you that your little face will be the last thing you will have to worry about," she hissed, the familiar energy of a hollow tickled me to attention.

"Sara," I warmed, she let go of Carmen who ran away. She was already out of her body.

"Senna will take you home," she said running out of the building we were left alone with the three humans, after seeing the person who was going to help us trash a human then speak as if nothing has happened. Something was just sickly wrong with this situation that it made my stomach twist, by the look and by the look of Rangiku she felt the same.

Sara's P.O.V

I had found only 3 hollows and I still wasn't enough irritated I went to the edge of town where the hills where and looked back at it.

"Damn it why the hell, are there never enough hollows when you need a distraction?" I complained allowed.

"There are other ways of distraction," a voice said behind me I turned around startled his eyes where apologetic. "Sorry, you took a while so Rangiku got worried and send me."

"Well, then what are other ways of distraction?" I asked Toshiro, he sat down on the grass and motioned for me to do the same I complied, sitting myself down next to me.

"You may not like the idea though, heavens know, that I'm still trying to actually use the idea," he said looking over at me.

"Really then how can that be a distraction?" I asked.

"It gets you mind off of whatever it is your trying to get ride of, not so much the though but the emotion," he told me.

"Really?" I asked not believe him at all he nodded his head. "Then what is this distraction?"

"Talking," he said simply, I frowned and his eyes smiled which made me frown deeper, it was a smile of mockery of what it could have been. "I told you, you wouldn't like it, but take my word for it, it helps." I looked forward I had just met this person could I tell him why I had hit Carmen? He seemed trust worthy but then again a lot of this was because people looked trust worthy.

"I'll start if you like," he said looking ahead as well.

"And what exactly could you tell me?" I asked him looking over at him he met my eyes.

"How I feel working with someone like you," he answered, I glared at him. "Don't take offense it's just that this isn't the first time I had to work with outside of Soul Society that's all, so it's irritating that myself a captain has to work with someone that doesn't belong to the same organization that's all"

"You mean there are other people like myself that don't belong to Soul Society?" I asked.

"Yes, but I've only met another one, and he has a stronger connection with Soul Society then you do, another Soul Reaper is with him" he answered.

"He isn't like me if he has a babysitter," I said Toshiro's eyes began to dance with amusement.

"I wouldn't say that, they're more like friends, close ones at that," he said.

"Still I chose to stay away from Soul Society because I didn't want someone to hold my leash, not that I have one anyway, I can't let someone boss me around that's not who I am, I would end up rebelling against all of Soul Society," I told him, I didn't even know why.

"True I can see that in you, how you want to do as you please, you're like a caged tiger even here away from all of Soul Society," he told me.

"You're observant," I complemented him, his eyes smiled agin.

"Thank you," he answered, I sighed he had been quite truthful in what he had told me, I should repay that gratitude. He began to get up, I frowned and pulled his sleeve so that he could sit down, and I had just noticed that he was in his soul form.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You wanted to know why I beat the crap out of a human and know you're going to stay and listen," I told him, his eyes where dancing with victory I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head there. "When I was six my brother was four and my little sister was three, my father had left us and it was my mom trying to push ahead. That same year was when I changed into a Soul Reaper the first time. We had gone out to buy things for the holiday like a normal family, but on our way there a hollow; though at the time I didn't know what it was, came and he killed them, my brother and mother I couldn't do anything but my sister I could have saved her. But I didn't know how and, it was my fault, I watched that monster kill my family watched as he killed my little sister, how she screamed for me to help her and I was unable to. If I had just moved a little faster she might be here today, I killed him I had that satisfaction but he had taken everything that was worth something to me." I stopped and watched the change in his face as he knew me better.

"When I turned eight the Soul Reapers found me, I actually saved them," I said smiling at the memory. "They had been attacked by hollows and they had no weapons they where actually students and two early Soul Reapers. Some captain like you came later and I couldn't get away, they explained how Soul Society worked, and they tried to convince me to go. At the time, and still now, I refused, the only thing left to the memory of my family is the house that I have and I'm not willing to give it up. That's when we made the deal. I would kill the hollows for them here and they would stay away from me that was all I wanted and they agreed. And that's what I've done for Soul Society or you could say they did for me, they left me here and that's how I want it."

"I'm sorry," he said, I looked up at him he was looking at me with a mixture of tenderness, understanding, and yet he tried to keep up the indifferent act. He reached over and whipped something from my face, it was only then that I noticed that I was crying.

"It is okay" I said whipping the tears away from my face he awkwardly warped an arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him and rested my head against him. Maybe I was wrong maybe not all Soul Reapers where arrogant. Maybe this wasn't as bad a situation as I thought it was yesterday.

**Aouthor's Note: this is a crossover but it wont include Inuyasha characters until about chapter 5 but after that they will never leave. I hope you enjoyed the story until now and I **

**promise that it will get better. **


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Toshiro's P.O.V

She had trusted me enough to help her and slowly she let us see who she really was, we became closer during the time we spent together. It had been four weeks since me and Rangiku arrived here, even her human friends seemed a little more tolerant of us, by that I mean Mike seemed to be able to ignore me. I didn't mind really I was okay as long as Sara didn't have a problem with it and most of the time she made sure I was in the conversation, something I didn't like very much but I let it slide. I turned over on my bed, I had chosen the room next to her at first, to keep an eye in her but now it just seemed normal, Rangiku slept in the room in front of mines. I jumped up in bed as I heard a crash outside, I walked out of my room, and the others where also out of theirs.

"What is going on out there I'm trying to sleep!" Rangiku complained; I just shock my head at her.

"Well Rangiku if I knew I would tell you," Sara said yawning. She began to walk down the stairs and I followed her.

"Have any idea what it could be?" I asked her.

"Nope I don't have a clue but whatever it is I think it isn't that dangerous," she said knowing her she was probably right but precaution never hurt anyone so I followed her outside. In between the piles on garbage was a dog a big one at that, it was black and well like dogs look I guess you could say that it was cute but what made me smile was that as soon as Sara saw what is was she took a step back.

"Never mind I take back what I said before, yes other things can be scary," she said taking another step back and bumping into me, I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"You're afraid of dogs," I said she shuddered, and somehow turned so that I was in front and she was behind me.

"Okay yes, I'm scared of dogs is that my fault, and this one is big," she said holding onto me so I wouldn't put her in the front again.

"Sara it's a dog, you can kill the dog if you want," I pointed out, she clung onto my shirt more desperately.

"I don't care just call the ASPCA and get it out of here," she hissed, the dog turned our way and let us have a good look of its face, white foam was streaming out and its eyes looked wild, this time we both took a step back.

"Am I allowed to be scared know?" she asked, I didn't want to scare her more I could feel the wild beat of her heart against my back.

"Walk slowly to the house," I said, and we both took steps back, she reached for my hand and I grabbed hers. We were almost there when the dog barked and ran at us. Sara turned and made a run for the door I was right behind her, she pulled it open and I slammed it shut. The dog hit the door a couple of times, Sara clung onto me and I wrapped my arms around her, running my hand through her long black hair.

"It's all right he's outside and we're inside, he's not getting in," I assured her, she nodded her head as I gently stroked her back. We heard footsteps come down the stairs and we pulled apart, Rangiku poked her head into the living room.

"What was it?" she asked looking from me back to Sara, I could feel heat in my face and cured mentally for not knowing why. Sara walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"I'm calling the ASPCA," she called as she left.

Rangiku's P.O.V

The captain and Sara where both just standing there and both of them where blushing! I couldn't believe what I missed; Sara walked out of the room and called out something about making a phone call. I walked over to the captain.

"What was that about?" I asked him.

"Nothing Rangiku a rabid dog came in through the backyard that's all," he said, he was still blushing, I had never before seem my captain blush, and when I mean never I mean never.

"Are you sure?" I asked making my voice sound like a suggestion for other things.

"Damn it Rangiku leave me alone," the captain said leaving the room and going to his room and slamming the door shut, I flinched. That was strange when the captain was mad at me he used my last name never my first something must have happened, if he wouldn't tell me then I knew who I could get it out from; Sara walked into the room looking around once before she turned to me.

"Where did Toshiro go?" she asked, I smiled this might be easier then I thought, she raised an eyebrow.

"Come sit Sara, dear," I said taking a seat on the couch she was confused but she complied. "The captain went to sleep but he looked rather upset do you know why?" she looked taken aback then understanding filled her eyes, followed but rage, and finally hurt, I frowned why would that come into her eyes, better then rage but still. Her cheeks had a pink color in them.

"I don't know maybe you should ask him, what his problem is," she said, twisting her hands.

"And nothing happened between you too, I think he's grown attached to you," I told her, maybe I was stretching the truth but he seemed so changed since we came here, the captain walked into the room again.

"Did you call them yet?" he asked her, she glared at him.

"No. Nothing happened and nothing ever will, leave me alone," she told me before she got up and walked away to slam her door shut. What was with these people, what did I do? Why did they all want me to leave them alone?

"What was that about? What did you do Rangiku?" the captain asked me. What the hell?

"I don't know maybe you should ask your self that," I told him. His eyes changed as well first pain then regret and finally something like disappointment as he looked up the stairs.

"Rangiku, you have no idea what you're talking about," he told me half angry as he walked away, I wasn't sure who the anger was directed at but it sure wasn't at me.

"Could you quit slamming doors?" Sara yelled from her room, these two where acting real strange.

I walked out of the living room but stopped, no way. These two where acting like hurt lovers. That couldn't be they were just two people that got alone very well and that took care of each other and that smiled and had there own inside jokes and two people that trusted each other and they where two people that where in love.

But they where too stupid to know that, to even admit it too themselves they were too scared! I felt a smile creep on my face.

"They may be to sacred to admit it to themselves but Rangiku can make them admit it to each other," I whispered to myself as I turned off the light and went to sleep and plan already formed in my head.

Sara's P.O.V

I woke up early the next day taking my time to get ready, I put on my uniform, the black shirt made me look paler today, must be because I wasn't feeling too well, must be the flu. Couldn't be anything else, what else could there be I mean it had nothing to do with the pain in my chest every time Toshiro's face popped into my mind, nope it couldn't be that. I walked down the stairs, to the kitchen only to find Toshiro sitting at the kitchen table, I walked past him grabbed a granola bar and walked back out without a hello.

"I'm leaving early you and Rangiku can make it fine right?" I asked putting on my coat.

"We can mange," he said his voice right behind me. I grabbed my bag.

"Okay then, see you later," I said opening the door, I paused. "Never mind I have practice so you and Rangiku will have to go home with me." He was glaring at me.

"Okay," he said but it sounded like he meant good.

"Fine then," I said walking down the road my eyes stinging from the cold wind, though that had never happened before.

Toshiro's P.O.V

Fine then, that's all she said, then she left. Well that was fine not that I really cared the only reason I was here was to find that person and leave the sooner the better. But some how that wasn't really working out the girl was always there never letting me work alone, and somehow the house felt empty as I walked back into the kitchen that was fine that's how I liked it.

"Morning Captain," Rangiku said as she walked in grabbing a bowl and serving herself cereal. She looked around.

"She left early," I said answering her unspoken question she frowned into the bowl.

"How come?" Rangiku asked.

"How am I suppose to know Rangiku she has here life," I told her getting up and moving to the kitchen entrance.

"Well I had just been under the impression that we had become part of that life, that's all," Rangiku said I froze, that could not be that was not true, I wouldn't let it be true.

"No, she is a human and we are Soul Reapers they do not belong together," I said coldly sounded like I was talking to myself.

"She's also a part Soul Reaper," Rangiku pointed out. "So doesn't that part of her life become part of ours as well?"

"No because there will always be the human part and that will always be the separation," I told her walking to the door in my soul form.

"Captain, where are you going?" Rangiku asked.

"I don't think I'll be going to school today," I said.

"But Captain, you can't ignore your duty," Rangiku told me.

"Well she hasn't showed up in the past month I don't think she'll show up know," I said walking away and running in the cold wind that burned my eyes in an unfamiliar.

Rangiku P.O.V

The day had started off bad, and it stayed that way, Sara hardly said a word and her friends seemed to understand they didn't talk to her, and I didn't either. Then end of the day came too soon and I went home while Sara stayed with her human friend's, maybe the captain was right maybe we were just too different to even be friends. But that wouldn't stop me if I had to reveres the order of life; I would to make my two friends happy.

Sara's P.O.V

I messed up a lot in practice. I would mess up the words when I sang, or play the wrong note until Mrs. Holly told me to leave and not come back till whatever was bothering me was over.

"What a lousy day," I murmured as I walked slowly home; I felt the rise of spiritual pressure on the hill, Toshiro. I almost went there but I thought better of it, as far I could see he didn't like my company very much. Damn it I felt so freaking lousy, I didn't even know why I felt like I was going to explode if I didn't tell anyone what was going on. It was that freaking Toshiro's fault, I was fine before. I didn't have to tell anyone my problems because I could deal with them myself, smashing a few things and that was the end of it. But now, now I had to tell someone and all because of that one conversation; a conversation that I wanted to happen again.

"You look rather glum," a voice behind me I turned it was Hector from the high school a few streets away.

"What do you want?" I asked, he smiled and I think it was meant so that I could blush.

"Do you want to know?" he asked me.

"Not really but I have a feeling your going to tell me anyway," I told him, he smiled again.

"You got that right and what I want right know is some Sara," he said moving forward I just glared.

"Stay away from me I have no interested in you," I said walking away he followed.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked reaching out to grab me I moved out of the way.

"Don't follow me, don't talk to me, and don't touch me," I said staring him down.

"You're no fun you know," he said.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't be the slut that you want," I said walking away from him.

"Maybe not know but when that guy leaves you will," he called after me, I froze, when he leaves, they where Soul Reapers, they had to leave. Even if I was mad, that still hurt, Toshiro and Rangiku would have to leave and they knew that. They had that in their minds since the first time Toshiro came to me, they came closer to me even thought they knew they had to leave. They didn't care the bond we had made would break and it would hurt me, not them, they where Soul Reapers they knew humans didn't belong with Soul Reapers. The human has jut forgotten, that was all I would help them leave, the dance was getting closer, it was in about three days they would find her then they would leave. That was why I wanted Soul Society to stay away so this wouldn't happen.

"Don't flatter your self," I said and I walked home, the wind stinging my eyes again.

Toshiro's P.O.V

I was at the house already again, I had spent my day smashing whatever I could the majority hollows. Rangiku was sting in the living room glaring at the wall.

"What did the wall ever do to you?" I asked; she looked up her eyes where weary she was probably still worried about me, now that I was calm I felt bad about what I had said in the morning.

"Nothing really," she said. I smiled at her my way of saying that I was sorry she understood and smiled back at me, the front door opened and Sara came through the door she walked right past me and sat down on the floor my the back door.

"There is going to be a party the 23 of December, this month, and people from all over the place come it's a big thing so maybe you can find the person you looking for and get things over with," she said, I was confused this was a good thing but, the way she said it made me shudder.

"You will need party clothes we can go buy them tomorrow and then just wait," she said not meeting out eyes. "You want to?"

"That's what we came for," I answered, she looked up at me her eyes where glistened my heart felt strange.

"Yes that is why you came," she said and walked away.

Rangiku's P.O.V

We where at the dance the days after she told us about it had been quite; we hardly spoke and not knowing what to say but I was going to change that. Sara was sitting down she had on a purple dress that was knee length that hugged her waist and flowed around her like a waterfall, I made her get it. I was dressed in black dress pants and a black tank top with a see through black long sleeve top and a golden chain belt. Sara had complained about me forcing her into a dress but I didn't listen. The captain was in a black suit with a red button shirt underneath, when Sara saw him she had blushed and vise versa. If my plan worked they would make up today and Rangiku would be a happy camper. I picked Sara up and Toshiro by the hand.

"Rangiku, what are you doing?" the captain demanded.

"Nothing, promise," I said walking over to the dance floor; Sara looked like she was going to kill me if she got the chance. I left them alone and walked over to the DJ putting on my best flirt smile.

"Hi," I said he blushed, poor innocent fool.

"Hello," he murmured looking down, I felt bad for a second but my friends needed me so I shoved it away.

"Would you mind playing me this song?" I asked handing him the paper; he nodded and quickly switched it to the song I wanted. "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias, started playing I knew Sara loved that song, to my satisfaction they where dancing. I let a smile spread on my face and I walked over to the punch table to take a drink.

Sara's P.O.V

I didn't have a clue to what Rangiku was doing but I would kill her, the first chance I got, stupid Soul Reaper. My favorite song started to play and I really wanted to dance but it was only Toshiro, he seemed to know that because he put a hand on my waist and took my hand with the other and began to dance gracefully with me.

"You don't have to do this," I told him he just looked at me.

"You don't have to let me, and I want to," he said, I didn't say anything we twirled around a while more.

"I'm sorry," he said looking at me pleading with his eyes.

"For?" I asked him.

"For the other day, with the dog if you didn't feel conferrable you should have said something," he said looking at me again.

"Does that mean that you where okay with it?" I asked; he looked away even in the dim light I could see his cheeks turn red.

"Well I didn't mind if that's what you mean," he said, I smiled lightly, I put my arms around his neck and leaned into his chest, he tensed for a moment and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I didn't mind either," I said as we continued to dance, he tensed for a moment and I looked up at him his face was torn, I reached my hand up to his face but he crushed me closer to him and made that impossible. We stayed like that for a long time just dancing in the same way somehow the songs never changed from slow I would have to thank Rangiku later.

Toshiro's P.O.V

We made it home later that night and Sara went to sleep and I waited a good hour before I sat down and put my face in my hands.

"Captain what's wrong?" Rangiku asked.

"What's wrong Rangiku? It's Sara the person we where looking for is Sara," I said my voice breaking twice.

"That is a bad thing?" she asked.

"Yes because that means we have to leave," I said not looking up.

"What? I thought we were going to bring that person to Soul Society, not leave them in the human world!" Rangiku protested.

"Rangiku if he found out, he would stop at nothing to hurt her, I won't let him even if it means keeping her in the dark, anyway Soul Society doesn't have to know," I said a plan already formed in my head.

"What do you mean?" Rangiku asked panic in her voice.

"We're going to leave and tell Soul Society that she doesn't want to be found that's all," I told her looking at her my eyes pleading for understanding.

"But captain," she said.

"Please Rangiku, help me," I pleaded, she looked torn.

"You have to tell her captain," she said.

"Rangiku," I started but she held up her hands.

"Not that, tell her how you feel," she said I felt my face heat up, I looked away. "I know you captain and Sara. Neither Sara or you can lie to me and I can see how much you care about each other, leave her here if you want I can't stop you, but don't leave her with nothing," she was right, Rangiku was always right about these things, she knew me and some how now she knew Sara.

"Rangiku, I promise you that I will try for both of us," I told her looking at my hands.

"I guess that's all I can ask for," she said, my head snapped up as I heard a scream come from Sara's room. "Go!" I got up and ran up the stairs I went into her room where she was sitting up in her bed her eyes fixed on the wall and silent tears running down her face. I walked over to her and pulled her to me.

"Sara what's wrong?" I asked, she clutched my arm and looked into my eyes.

"It's you," she said touching my face I leaned my head against it. "You're that little boy from Soul Society that was there with the others."

"Yes," I said, "And you're that little girl." I pulled her close to me and she began to sob. Why would she cry? Why was me being that little boy make her sad? Damn it Sara you're messing with me why would the fact that we met before make you cry like this?

**Author's Note: I know that this doesn't make sense right know but the next chapter will clear it up. The next chapter has amazing revelations and maybe hard to keep up with so pay close attention! **


	3. Chapter 3

I DON NOT OWN BLEACH OR INUYASHA

CHAPTER 3

Sara' s P.O.V

I was crying because I just remembered the very first time I changed into a Soul Reaper, it wasn't when my family was with but, a few years before that. I shuddered and curled myself closer to Toshiro.

"I had two sisters," I mumbled into him.

"What?" he asked me putting a hand under my chin so that I could look at him.

"My first sister died when I was six," I said the tears still running down my cheek. "That was the first true time that I changed into a Soul Reaper, it was so painful that my mind had blocked it until know; we where sitting in the kitchen, and then a Hollow came. He was strong. My sister was three; she saw it and she screamed; it killed her because of that. Well that's what he said after she was dead. The Hollow picked her up and he enjoyed my screams as I told him to stop, he laughed. Then he pulled her apart, slowly, I could hear the bones crunch. And her desperate screams for me to help her, and I couldn't do anything. I sat there and watched; her blood fell on me so many times. She stopped screaming for help after a while and just whimpered for him to make it stop. And then he didn't kill her. He left her there on the floor. That's when I changed, I was so furious, I killed him at least." I stopped but I knew that Toshiro knew that wasn't the end of this horror story, he grabbed my hand and I took a deep breath.

"The worst part is that, she was still breathing when I was done. I crawled to where she was, she had no arms, legs, and half of her rid cage was missing and some how she was still breathing. That's when she told me to make the pain go away, to help her go to sleep. Her organs where damaged or just not there that's when I knew that she was like me. She understood that she was going to die and that it would hurt. She told me to do the most difficult thing in my life, she gave me all her spiritual pressure and she told me to kill her." I said looking at the wall. "The first I had no choice but the second I did and she was so weak so pale, I didn't have the heart to let her suffer more, so I did the easy thing not the right one."

"No, Sara" Toshiro said taking my face between my hands.

"What you did was the most difficult thing anyone would have done; you helped your sister by moving her on to the next world." He said not letting me escape his gaze. "The easy thing to do was to let her suffer more then she needed to and be alone while you went for help you saved her from all that pain from being alone when she died. You did the right thing no ne in this world could help her but you, the humans would have numbed the pain but they could do nothing else but watch her die just like you did." I looked at him, most people would do the easy thing and agree with what he was saying, I didn't save my sister; I killed her so that she wouldn't feel pain. That's all in some ways I wasn't better then the Hollow who killed. He pulled me tighter against his chest and I let myself go until sleep over took me.

Toshiro's P.O.V

She hands formed fist on my shirt, unwilling even in sleep to let me go. She had fallen asleep, later that night after she had told me the whole story about her sister. She curled closer to me pressing her self against my chest. I sighed as I lightly pulled away; it was getting difficult to ignore the desire that burned through my veins every time she did that. She looked peaceful know at leas asleep, she would torment herself with that memory the rest of her life, I knew even as I tried to tell her it wasn't her fault that she would never get over the death of her sister.

"Don't leave," Sara mumbled in her sleep a signal tear running down her cheek, I wiped it away with my thumb. My heart breaking as I remembered who Sara was. She could be the protector of Soul Society along with me, or she could be the girl that I loved and kept from harm by me walking away. I looked at her again and thought that at least for know I could enjoy my Sara so I let her curl her self closer to me and I wrapped my arms around her holding her close, knowing that soon she would be torn away from me.

CHRISTMAS DAY

Sara's P.O.V

I had spent the day with my friends for both my birthday and Christmas, I was almost home I felt my face get hot as thought about the night with Toshiro, I didn't need anyone to tell me now, why my face felt warm and my heart was beating like crazy. I sighed reminding myself that I was human again as I walked into my house, Toshiro was in the living room looking straight at me, my heart practically jumped out of my heart.

Toshiro's P.O.V

"Captain," Rangiku said snapping me out of my thought, I looked up at her.

"Yes?" I asked her, she was looking at me rather strange.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked me, I hated this conversation, she made sense telling me to tell Sara, but. There was always a, but, something always stopping me. Now; now it was the fact that we were leaving I didn't want to hurt her that way, I felt that it would be easier if we just left, then again I could be wrong.

"I don't want to hurt her," I said.

"How is telling her going to hurt her?" she asked me angry but, her being my lieutenant stopped her from really showing it.

"It already is going to be hard enough for her that we leave; I don't want to give her false hopes Rangiku, what if I don't come back?" I asked angry myself.

"Then you should tell her so that she remembers you as someone brave that's not afraid to stand up against the world for what he feels and believes in!" she responded angry now herself she left then as the front door opened and Sara came in we locked eyes and her face turned a light pink that sent desire running in my veins.

Sara's P.O.V

"Hey," I said walking in and dropping my things on the floor. "Where did Rangiku go?"

"She went for a walk," he answered still looking at me.

"What for, as far as she's shown the last thing Rangiku wants' to do is work," I said talking off my boots.

"Sara," Toshiro said, but the way he said it made me stop moving and sent a slight shiver down my back. "Can you come with me?"

"Sure," I said. "Were to?"

"Out for a little bit I have something I want to check," he said, I put back on my boot and frowned a little. I got up and opened the door and looked back at him.

"Well then hurry up," I said, he smiled slightly and we walked out the house.

* * *

We walked all the way to the river under the bridge, which connected the homes and town. That's when Toshiro stopped walking, I turned.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"I don't think so," he answered, he was looking out toward the house.

"Did you find what you where looking for?" I asked.

"You could say that," he told me, my muscles tightened.

"Oh," I said not looking at him but I could feel his eyes on my face.

"You know that my mother gave me this a long time ago," he said showing me a comb that you used to pull up your hair it was turquoise like his eyes and it had a silver flower at the edge.

"It's beautiful, she had good taste," I commented he laughed slightly.

"Well, you could say that, but," he started. "She told me something when she gave it to me. She said that I should give this to someone that was very important to me, someone that I was willing to risk everything I had for. Of course, I was young so I didn't quite understand what she was saying, I'm still not 100% sure, but I understand what she was saying." I didn't say anything my heart wasn't being nice to me it was having fake delusions.

"I guess that it means a lot to you," I said, he was still looking at me.

"Yes, and Sara," I turned to look at him he wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his lips to mine, heat exploded in my veins and I twisted my hands in his hair pulling myself closer to him. He responded pulling me closer deepening the kiss and he twisted one of his hands into my hair, I closed my eyes and surrendered to him.

Toshiro's P.O.V

I didn't have a clue at why the hell, I didn't tell her before I took her in my arms, and she was so beautiful her eyes filled with a gentle light. I pressed my lips to hers and pulled her closer to me as she put her hands in my hair, she tasted sweet and so much like the memory of the little girl that I met, but she was different, she was the girl I love, I twisted my hand in her hair holding her tightly to me, I heard a slight moan come from her throat and deepened the kiss as she came closer to me. We pulled apart at the same time I looked at her and she was so beautiful her eyes filed with a gentle emotion that sent a silent shiver through my body.

"Sara," I started, but something in her eyes stopped me.

"Toshiro my name is Sara Rosa, I'm sorry but I didn't know you before, but now I trust you with everything thing that I have," she said her eyes boring into mine and it made sense when I met her eyes were filled with mistrust but now they were wide and twinkling like my own personal stars.

"Sara," I continued. "You are the most important person to me, I love you," her eyes opened with surprise and then they became gentle.

"I love you, but, she said my heart gave an uncomfortable twist at the, but. " You are a Soul Reaper and I am a human, and I know that you have to leave," her eyes sparkled again but not with emotion but with tears. She knew she had always known that we would leave, and she was trying to tell me that it was okay. She was trying to tell me that but she didn't want it her hands had fist of my shirt and I pulled her into my arms.

"Sara, we are leaving and I want you to take care of your self things are going to become difficult in both Soul Society and the human world, I don't want anything to happen to you," I said she looked at me and her eyes searched mine and she gave a tiny chuckle.

Sara's P.O.V

He was telling me to be careful when he wasn't sure that he would be okay, it was funny but sweet because he meant it, we fell in love and now they where taking him away from me.

"I will be okay, but you have to at the least try as hard as you can to come back to me," I said holding onto his shirt, it made me feel like I could keep him here with me his eyes softened, he gentle pressed his lips to mine.

"I will, but don't wait for me forever," he said his eyes serious and slight pained.

"I will wait as long as my heart tells me," I said no hint of humor of compromise in my voice. He frowned slightly but sighed.

"Best that I can ask for," he said but the way he said made me now that he was leaving sooner then I thought, I pulled myself up so that my lips could reach his, my arms locking around his neck, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back, also knowing that our time together was coming back to an end. He ended it pulling my arms away and placing his mother comb in my hands so I wouldn't reach for him again. He pressed his lips to mine again.

"Happy Birthday, Merry Christmas, I love you, I'm sorry, and good bye," he crushed me to him one more time.

"I love you come back, good bye," I said and he was gone.

Toshiro's P.O.V

"Captain," Rangiku said as I opened the way to Soul Society.

"Enough Rangiku you need to be ready, and yes I told her," I said as we went through, I had left her.

**Soul Society**

"Welcome back," Captain Ukitake said as we entered Soul Society, that's when it hit me the voice from the phone was Ukitake. I felt my face harden, I nodded. "Did you find anything?"

"No, we found nothing," I said.

"How did that happen?" Captain Kyoraku said in his lazy manner.

"Things happen," I answered. "If you don't mind I have a few things to attend to," I walked away, Soul Society has its secrets and so would I.

_**NINE MONTHS LATER**_

"Should I wait for you or go on?" Senna asked me, I hadn't been going to school much but had been out killing Hollows.

"No, go on ahead and tell her to go straight home," I said getting up and chasing the Hollow that passed us by.

"Alright," she called walking away. I followed the Hollow killing it quickly, I had learned how important it was to make sure no Hollow stayed alive long. My _Zanpaktō_ had told me a lot of things and one of them was that if a Hollow found out who I was they would kill me. Sadly if anyone found out who I was they would shackle me, not literally, the longer Toshiro stayed away the more reasons I found out why he had left me here. I felt the spiritual pressure of two Soul Reapers behind me, not the ones I knew though. I turned around they stopped shocked, they were a woman and a man, she was small with black short hair and purple bluish colored eyes, the man was taller then her and me about six feet, he has orange hair and brown eyes.

"What do you want and why are you here?" I asked them they where both in shock that was easy to tell, the girl recovered first.

"What squad are you from?" she asked, again the same question.

"It isn't rather polite to ask someone that before you your self have presented yourself," I told her she looked startled.

"13th squad, Rukia Kuchiki," she said.

"Ichigo Kurosaki Substitute Soul Reaper," he said.

"Sara Kinshi," I said. "I belong to no squad and I follow my own wish, I simple do the favor to Soul Society of killing the Hollows in this area." They were in shock again I laughed, Ichigo didn't look to happy with that reaction.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing I just thought that Soul Society would learn to hide there secrets better," I said.

"What do you know about Soul Society?" Rukia asked.

"Plenty," I said. "Enough to know that Soul Society has more secrets then can be counted and I'm one of them, and I know enough that if you're here it means that Soul Society isn't following there side of the deal."  
"What deal?" Ichigo asked.

"They stay away and I kill every Hollow that comes by," I told him. "Know why, are you here?"

"That really doesn't concern you," Rukia said, I laughed.

"Listen you're not in Soul Society here you stand underneath me this is my town and I want you out now," I said, I really wanted these Soul Reapers away they where making me uncomfortable.

"I don't know what deal you have with Soul Society but that has nothing to do with us so if you don't mind we would like to look around," he said starting to walk I pulled out my _Zanpaktō_ and put it at his neck.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried.

"I told you to leave now," I said, my phone started to ring, damn it what lousy timing, I picked it up.

"Hello," I answered.

"_Sara-chan, please don't harm Kuchiki-san or Kurosaki-kun, they don't know many things," Ukitake said._

"You called just in time then," I told him removing my _Zanpaktō. _"So then what are they doing here?"

"_It can't be discussed over the phone," he said, _a lot of things couldn't be discussed over the phone lately.

"You want me to help them, right?" I asked.

"_Sorry for the unconvincing Sara-chan, but if you can," he said,_ I sighed.

"Fine then," I said.

"_Thank you and I have to go good bye," he said _and hung up.

"Yeah good bye to you too," I said I turned to where Ichigo and Rukia where. "Sorry about that but things aren't what they where."

"I'm used to it," Ichigo said.

"Well then it looks like you and I have something in common," I said. "Look someone from Soul Society told me to help you out so I will; you can stay at my place if you want."

"Thank you, we appreciate it," Rukia said.

"Alright then let's get going," I said.

"Hold up, don't you go to school or something?" Ichigo asked.

"Well we should do a lot of things that sometimes when you find someone that does the same things the order of priority change," I told him. "Especially, if there is a time gap."

"Really and just how long have been doing this favor for Soul Society?" Rukia asked.

"Since I was eight or six depending on how you see it," I said, they looked shocked. "I'm not dead I'm still alive."

"Then you're a human like me," Ichigo said.

"I guess you could say that but there is a difference," I said.

"Right, I'm closer to Soul Society then you are," he said.

"Right, Ichigo, since thanks to me you're a Soul Reaper," Rukia said and Ichigo glared at her.

"Yeah but you didn't seem too proud of that before," He said, she just looked at him coldly.

"Well things change," she said.

"Well, then lets get going," I said going towards my house, their conversation had reminded me of him, and the way we were with each other, the wind of September tickling my eyes.

Ichigo's P.O.V

We followed Sara to her house, I didn't quite approve of the fact that she should be in school but wasn't, then again that wasn't my problem.

"Ichigo," Rukia said.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"I don't like her," she said looking at the back of Sara I frowned.

"It wasn't that big of a deal Rukia, nothing happened," I told her guessing what was bothering her.

"No, Ichigo it wasn't that," she said.

"Then what?" I asked my mind coming up blank.

"Look at what she had in her hair," Rukia said pointing out the comb in her hair it was quite odd looking.

"What about it?" I asked.

"I've seen it before; it belonged to Captain Hitsugaya, why would she have it?" Rukia asked.

"It was Toshiro's?" I asked.

"Yeah it belonged to his mother or something like that," Rukia said.

"I don't know maybe it's another one," I suggest Sara didn't seem the type.

"Or most likely, she's the one that we're looking for," Rukia said, she had a point the comb was strange and now I knew why it was transmitting spiritual pressure.

"Looks like you're right," I said I took a deep breath, that' when I felt it the spiritual pressure of an Arrancar. It went after Sara and she saw it just as it hit her. "Watch out!" Then the whole place exploded in ice.

**Soul Society (Same time as nine months after Toshiro's departure.)**

Rangiku's P.O.V

I had just heard what me and the Captain had been, fearing. I ran as quickly as I could to where I knew he would be I saw him.

"Captain!" I called he turned to look at me.

"What is it Rangiku?" he asked.

"Captain they sent someone to go look for her," I said his grew wide then they blazed with anger.

"Who?" he asked.

"The head Captain, he sent someone but I don't know who Captain Ukitake gave the final order," I said.

"Get ready Rangiku we leave in two minutes," he told me and like that my Captain was gone.

Toshiro's P.O.V

I was furious, they had disrespected my wishes and now I had to fix certain things I found Captain Ukitake.

"Who did you sent to look for her?" I asked.

"Well Captain Hitsugaya, it looks like fire spreads fast," he said.

"Captain Ukitake I don't have patients for this I know a lot of things and I want to know who you sent now," I told him my temper rising.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't stop the order of the head Captain, he told me to send the best we had on the human world," he told me. "He told me to sent Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san," I took a deep breath.

"Thank you Ukitake," I said and I left already by the Rangiku.

"Let's get going," I said. We reached the human world just in time, the three Soul Reapers had been attacked by an Arrancar but Sara was hit first.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru" my _Zanpaktō _changed and I attacked the Arrancar it was very weak and I let Rangiku take over.

Sara's P.O.V

I felt strong arms catch me before I hit the ground I opened my eyes and saw him.

"It's you," I said I heard a familiar laugh that sent a pleasant sensation down my skin.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Merry Christmas I hope you enjoyed this chapter a lot of choices where made but something huge is about to change there lives Sara isn't the only secret of Soul Society**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Toshiro's P.O.V

Her eyes became wide and she possibly said the funniest thing I have ever heard.

"It's you," her soft gentle voice told me, I laughed and her cheeks burned a soft pink that sent fire through my veins.

"I believe that you Miss have a lot of explaining to do," I told her; she looked at me her eyes glowing with happiness.

"I don't have a clue about what you're talking about," she said, I pulled her closer to me, she leaned in closer. My whole body wanted to have her she was so close, and I still remembered the last kiss we shared and passion burned in her eyes. We were so close when I heard the impatient voice of Rangiku.

"Captain, I need a little help!" she called. For crying out loud the Arrancar was weak and she needed help, but Sara she was still so close, if I just leaned in a bit more. "Captain!" I sighed and pulled away longing burning in my veins.

"Sara," I said she looked at me disappointment in her eyes. "When we meet with the others, act as if you don't know us."

"Why?" she asked.

"I'll explain later," I told her setting her down and walked through the smoke that was fading and found Rangiku standing there hands on her hips.

"What is it?" I asked irritated.

"Nothing just that if you want your plan to work you have to be a little more careful," she pointed out, she had a point but I wasn't in the mood.

"What help did you need?" I asked.

"Oh, me none it was so you could hurry up," she said I glared at her.

"Rangiku, do know how lucky you are that I have so much penitence?" I asked her, she smiled as the last of the smoke disappeared.

"You would never Captain," she said.

"Well if it isn't Toshiro," I heard the familiar irritating voice of Ichigo Kurosaki, I turned my head slightly.

"How many times to I have to tell you? Call me Captain Hitsugaya," I said.

"What I would like to know is why the hell are there four Soul Reapers in my front yard when they only told me to look after two?" the irritated voice of Sara said, she had her hands on her hips, the comb I had given her was in her hair, she had excellent acting skills, and she looked so damn sexy.

Sara's P.O.V

He was looking at me as if he approved of what he saw but if I wanted to keep up the good work I had to look away.

"Look Sara, we don't know why they are here but we know them they're our friends," Ichigo told me, I folded my arms in front of my chest.

"I want them out," I said. "Now,"

"Captain Hitsugaya, why are you and Lieutenant Matsumoto even here?" Rukia asked them, I was also dying to know.

"Special orders," Toshiro said, I sighed this was becoming irritating.

"I don't care just I don't know go home or something," I said walking away as my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Sara-chan expect more company look after them, good bye," _he said them hung up.

"No!" I yelled into the phone. "What do you mean more company!" wasn't four Soul Reapers enough for them!

"What ever I don't care, just get in," I said opening my door; I shut it when the door bell rang who the hell would come at a time like this? I looked through the peek hole and saw three people standing outside.

"Ichigo open the door," I said he was in his human form.

"Why me?"Ichigo asked.

"You're the only human and you're staying for free in my house to I have to say anything more?" I asked he walked to the door and opened.

"I though I told you guys to come tomorrow," Ichigo said to the three people at the door his hand was in his hair.

"Well we decide to come early," a female voice said.

"I am not housing family," I said.

"I would never be related to something like this," a male with blue hair and glasses said glaring at Ichigo.

"Oh give it a rest Uryū," Ichigo said; damn it if this is what Ukitake meant by company I was so asking for a raise.

"Well then, I guess I have become a pit stop for Soul Society, I expect everything in my house to remain as it is, if I find anything out of place you will all be sleeping in the garage," I said walking upstairs where my living room was I sat down on the couch. "Man what a day." I put my hands over my eyes, I heard footsteps follow upstairs I removed my hands and saw them all crowding my small living room.

"Okay first thing first, my name is Sara Kinshi," when I said that Toshiro made a face. "Now what are yours?" The girl with orange hair answered first.

"My name is Orihime Inoue," she said smiling at me.

"I'm Uryū Ishida," the one that had answered me down stairs said.

"Chad Sado," the tall dark skinned one said.

"Captain of the 10th squad Toshiro Hitsugaya," Toshiro said.

"Lieutenant of the 10th squad Rangiku Matsumoto," Rangiku said smiling at me.

"And I already know you two," I said pointing at Ichigo and Rukia. "Fine then like you know I like my house respect it and other then that do whatever you want and leave as quickly as you can, because since you came, that Arrancar, that's the strongest one to come, came." Bad move Toshiro looked like he was about to strangle me probably for not telling him that sooner.

"How do you know about Arrancar?" Rukia asked.

"I may not be close to Soul Society but don't think they keep me in the dark," I said. "I know everything about the coming war."

"You think with that information they would tell us about you," Ichigo said.

"What is going on?" Uryū asked. "Because I'm completely lost." We didn't get time to answer because the front door opened.

"Sara I'm home," a familiar voice called up the stairs.

"Shit," I murmured as she came up the stairs.

Toshiro's P.O.V

A little girl came up the stairs she was probably 11 or something. As soon as she reached the top she stared straight at Rangiku and me.

"Why are they there," she asked pointing straight at us.

"Oh so the kid can she Soul Reapers," Ichigo said throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Oh, that helps then, Sara why are there two no wait correction four Soul Reapers in our house?" she asked.

"That is what I'm trying to find out, but I got asked a favor and here they are," Sara said.

"She can see Soul Reapers and read spiritual pressure," Uryū said impressed. "You got beat by a kid Ichigo." Ichigo groaned.

"This is Tanya," Sara said pointing to the girl with black hair and soft brown eyes. "Tanya this is Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Orihime Inoue, Uryū Ishida, and Chad Sado." She said pointing us out as she named us.

"Hello," Tanya said. "Let me guess these four are the Soul Reapers, this is a Quincy, and I don't know what they are but they have spiritual pressure." Good god how did this girl know that?

"Yes, you got it right," Sara said. How did Sara know that?

"And you know about Quincy," Uryū said it like a fact but Sara answered anyway.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it, very few things surprise me now a days," she said.

"What I would like to know is what are you?" I asked Tanya, she shot a scared look at Sara, she just nodded her head, but the girl didn't speak.

"Tanya is like me, a secret of Soul Society, a Soul Reaper," she said. Well that should have ceased to surprise me but it didn't.

"So there are more then one people like Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked eyes wide.

"As far as I can see, yes," Rukia said, looking rather shaken. "Did anyone create you?" Sara looked confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked Rukia.

"You know did anyone change into a Soul Reaper," Ichigo clarified.

"Umm, not really, at least I don't think so, but Tanya is a different story," Sara said a shadow crossing her face I shivered slightly.

"You mean that you changed on your own?" Uryū asked.

"Yeah, I changed on my own when a hollow came by," Sara answered no need to add details.

"And you Tanya-chan how did you change?" Orihime asked her, the girl looked nervous but she answered.

"My mom was human, and well my dad was a Soul Reaper," she said. "And when I was three Soul Society came and took me under there care, I stayed in the human world, and a few years later I found Sara." The story seemed rather vague and her face showed that she did not want the Soul Reapers to come.

"Your dad was a Soul Reaper?" Ichigo asked Tanya nodded her head.

"How is that possible?" Rukia asked.

"I'm not sure but I believe it could happen," I said, though it seemed highly unlikely, it could happen.

"I see what you mean by a few things came surprise you," Orihime told Sara, she just shrugged; Tanya looked rather uncomfortable as we looked at her.

"Could you stop looking at me as if I were a Science Experiment?" Tanya shrieked; we looked away.

"All right then I'll show you where you can stay," Sara said getting up and walking to the hallway right next to the new living room we followed. "You can take any of these room, except," she walked out pointing to her room, the one across it, the bathroom, and the last room on the right. We walked forward I opened mine, Rangiku got the one from last time, after Ichigo and Uryū had an argument which involved the intervention of Rukia and a couple of threats from Sara, the order of the rooms where set. On the left, first Sara, me, Ichigo, Inoue, and Sado; on the right: the bathroom, Rangiku, Rukia, Uryū, and empty room, then Tanya. Sara was in the new kitchen, which was the living room, the rest of us were in the living room upstairs.

"Captain Hitsugaya, why did you come here, to the world of the living?" Rukia asked me, I looked down the stairs.

"Later," I said.

"If any of you upstairs are hungry I made food and it's free," Sara's voice called, we walked down the stairs and sat around the table.

Sara's P.O.V

They walked down stairs and sat around the table we ate in silence looking up once in a while. A bang came from the back yard and I shot up looking out the window, there was something in the trash with a very insignificant spiritual pressure.

"Ichigo, Rukia!" a yellow teddy bear cried as it flew through the window crashing it to bits, I stood silent shocked. "Why did you leave me with these two idiots? They ditched me at the airport and ran off, leaving me all alone! I followed them and ended up here after being chased by a dog!" the stuffed animal was clutching to Rukia who looked uncomfortable as it accused Uryū and Chad.

"Why did a disgusting stuff animal come into my house breaking my window, when it was yours?" I asked Ichigo.

"Umm, well we kind 'a left it with them, but he got lost, I think," Ichigo said, I sighed.

"Who does he belong to?" I asked it was getting hard not to fling a chair at someone.

"I belong to Ichigo and the lovely Rukia," the bear said rather proud, fine by me I could hit the guy and get money from the girl, I held my hand out.

"Both of you are paying for the damage this piece of trash did to my house, I don't care how you do it but I want the money," I said, they looked at my hand but said nothing.

"Sara you're bleeding from your arm," Rangiku said, I felt surprise on my face as I saw the bright red drops of blood fall onto the tile floor.

"Great, just what I want glass in my arm," I said as I took a closer look.

"Kon, you're so smart," Ichigo said, and proceeded to beating the creature on the floor.

"Tanya, help me get the things from my room, I'll be I the bathroom," I said wrapping a dish towel around my arm.

"You don't need help?" Orihime asked looking concerned.

"No thank you I can handle it," I said walking out of the room.

"Orihime is a healer," Rukia said, she had followed me.

"That's nice," I said as I walked into the bathroom.

"You want me to call her?" Rukia asked me.

"I can handle it," I said as Tanya gave me my healing kit.

"That's part of her ability she can heal," Rukia told me as it I hadn't gotten it, Tanya had left and I had stated to pick the glass out of the wound.

"I appreciate the concern but like I said, I can handle it," I said cleaning the wound, I grabbed some ointment made from herds, from my bag and rubbed it on the wound winching slightly. Rukia hadn't left; I ignored her pulling out a needle and proceed to stitching the wound. When I was done I grabbed bandages with a layer of healing herbs on then and wrapped it around my arm.

"Why are you being stubborn?" Rukia asked. "If we can help." I got up put my things away put the glass in a bag trashed it and turned to her.

"Because you don't go running to help, when a stranger walks into your house after strange events, then an accident happens and you have to take care of yourself," I said walking out of the bathroom. "I need my money so I can go talk to someone." Ichigo handed it to me.

"Sorry abut the window and your arm," Kon said looking rather guilty.

"It's alright, happens all the time," I said getting a jar from the cabinet next to the refrigerator, I put the money in the jar, I heard Uryū laugh, probable at the name.

"Can't be that bad," Uryū said looking at the jar.

"As you can see the name suits," I said the jar said. 'When Soul society does something stupid' was the name of the jar.

"Are you alright?" Toshiro asked I looked at him and I could see how difficult it was for him not to come towards me.

"I've had worse," I said. "Now if you don't mind the human needs sleep," I walked up the stairs with a good night and walked into my room, I heard Tanya's door close too and I leaned against my door, feeling the heat in my cheeks as my heart hammered in my chest.

Toshiro's P.O.V

I sat patiently as the rest of them paced in the small living room, Sara had left to go to sleep, but I knew better. It was an hour or so later when Ichigo couldn't take it anymore.

"Why the hell, are you here?" he asked me, I sighed and looked up at him.

"To take you back," I said, he looked at me, as if I were stupid.

"But Captain Hitsugaya, that girl is wanted in Soul Society that's why they sent us here!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Leave the girl be, did they tell you why they wanted her?" I asked my temper rising.

"Why would you care?" Uryū asked looking at me with a calculating expression. "She's hiding things, the door down stairs has a barrier didn't you feel it?"

"What do mean why they want her?" Orihime asked.

"They plan on turning her into a prisoner, a weapon for the use of Soul Society," Rangiku said. "Captain," I sighed, looked like it was time too drop the bomb.

"A few months ago me and Rangiku came on a mission for Soul Society," I said. "To look for Sara and we left her here, because that is what we both wanted, she is important. She is the key to saving all of Soul Society but I will not allow her to be hunted down like a fugitive, and whether you like it or not we leave today." I nodded my head and Rangiku pulled out her Zanpaktō and put it at Rukia's neck, they all froze.

"We leave today," I repeated.

"Are you crazy?" Ichigo asked not sure what do.

"I don't think so but you wouldn't get it if I tried to explain," I told him getting up.

"I see," Orihime's soft voice said her expression was soft and compassionate. "Sara, is a very important person to both you and Rangiku-san, I understand how that feels. Desperation to save a loved one, I understand and I," she smiled before she continued. "And I will leave,"

"You're serious?" Ichigo asked clearly startled.

"You hardly get anything," Uryū said.

"Oh, well guess I'm on my own, Rukia are we still finishing what we started?" Ichigo asked; Rangiku pressed the blade closer to Rukia's neck, Ichigo took a step closer.

"Don't even think about it," she hissed he stopped moving.

"Let her go," He said.

"We will just not know," I said.

"What about Soul Society?" Rukia asked.

"Well the way I see it, you're out powered by me and Rangiku, our word has more power then yours," I told her. She looked away knowing that I was right.

"Stop this right now," Sara's voice said from behind Rangiku. "Let go of her Rangiku, it's not her fault, and besides you know I can take care of myself."

"But Sara," Rangiku started.

"I'm not pleased right know I have a math test tomorrow, and I haven't had enough sleep the past few days, I don't want to have to get up anymore because you cant decide on leaving me here or trying and failing miserable at taking me to Soul Society," she said. "Go to bed now before I tie you to trees outside." She was clearly angry and we took an involuntary step back, Rangiku let go of Rukia and Ichigo stepped in front of her.

"Now," she said and we all walked away and into our rooms. "I know," she whispered to me as I walked by her, I turned but she had already left.

Sara's P.O.V

It was probable six in the morning as I got up and went to take a shower. When I got and was dressed, I went down stairs to find Tanya sitting at the table eating cereal.

"You're up early," I said grabbing a bowl for myself.

"How's your arm?" she asked.

"Hardly feel it," I said, she nodded.

"How long are they staying?" Tanya asked me, I sighed.

"I don't know," I answered honestly.

"I can't stay Sara," she said looking up at me here eyes begging for my understanding.

"Please, don't leave me, not you too," I said walking over too her and taking her hand.

"Sara, I promise you I will try," she said I smiled at her.

"Alright then," I said, I turned around as they made there way down the stairs they where all dressed in the uniform, I sighed. "Are you planning to follow me where ever I go?"

"Pretty much," Ichigo said; Orihime gave me an apologetic smile.

"And we're following them," Rangiku said pointing at the group that didn't include her or Toshiro.

"Is there any point in arguing?" I asked.

"None what so ever," they said together.

"Fine then, just keep out of the way, don't freak out my human friends, and keep in mind that I also have a life," I said.

"Well, I can see that a party is coming so I'm going to head off to school," Tanya said grabbing her things.

"You don't have to go," I said, she looked at me in a way that said, I know but neither do they, and she left.

"I have a question," Uryū said I turned to him.

"Go on," I said.

"You have secrets, and I think, that since we are all going to spend a lot of time together, we should at least trust each other," he said I could feel my expression harden.

"I think I've said this before, I have my own life," I told him.

"Okay, on a lighter topic, how is your arm feeling," Orihime asked, I sighed I was getting sick of this question.

"Great," I said as I pulled on my shoes.

"You know that I…" she started but I cut her off.

"Yeah, I know," I said, I was puling on my jacket when the door bell rang.

"Sara," three familiar voices called, I sighed.

"You all are family friends, that have some business in town, got it?" I asked, they nodded there heads, I opened the door.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hi," they answered and then all there expressions turned into shock as they took in the crowd behind me.

"Great you can back, and brought friends," Mike said to Toshiro and Rangiku.

"We came on an errand," Toshiro answered. "They came on there own." Ichigo glared at him for separating them into two groups.

"Well you already know them," I said pointing at Rangiku and Toshiro.

"Hi there," Rangiku said.

"Hi Rangiku, how have you been?" Joy asked her and the two got lost in there own conversation.

"This is Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Uryū Ishida, and Chad Sado," I said pointing them out, Chad was a little strange he never said anything but he seemed rather friendly.

"Hello," Ophelia said as Toshiro and Mike glared at each other and Rangiku chatted with Joy. "I'm Ophelia, this is Joy, and this is Mike, I'm glad we'll be able to meet more friends of Sara at least I think."

"Yes, sadly they keep on showing up more often," I said, she just smiled.

"Well shall we go?" Ophelia asked, I took one look at all the faces in my house, and walked straight out side.

Ichigo's P.O.V

Sara was sitting in the far corner and we had taken seats around her, the teacher easily believed her story. I thought that she had been the kind of student who didn't care about school and here she was looking like she was trying to learn as much as she could.

"Sara, Ichigo would you mind running an errand for me?" the teacher asked.

"No," we said, she smiled and gave us a slip that said, we where aloud to leave school to get something.

"They really are losing regulations," I said she smiled.

"Hardly, they just know that we would never take advantage of the situation," she said.

"Things are different from where I came from," I said. "Well not really." I amended thinking of all the times I snuck out of school to kill a hollow.

"I would imagine," she said. We walked in silence then not saying anything but my curiosity got the better of me.

"So how did you mange to get Toshiro to leave you here?" I asked her, she frowned.

"I didn't do anything," she said. "He was the one who left me, I mean I knew why he was leaving I just didn't know at the time that Soul Society was looking for me."

"Wait you mean to tell me that Toshiro left you here, against what Soul Society wanted?" I asked.

"Why do you care anything you want to tell me Ichigo?" she asked here eyes going deadly.

"No, it's just that it shocks me Soul Society has always been loyal to their laws, and well it's vary rare for a captain to against his duty." I said. "Besides, I've done the same thing like a good five times."

"Really?" she asked. "And what law did you break?" I smiled maybe I could get some information out of her.

"I'll tell you, but this is simple a request that doesn't mean I wont tell you, I just want something in return," I told her.

"And what on earth could that be?" she asked sarcastically.

"Answer my questions," I told her.

"Fine, but only the ones I want, besides you said it was request," she told me; I really hated it when people used the loop holes.

"Well as you know, Rukia is the Soul Reaper who changed me, she showed me everything I needed to know, she even helped me become stronger, she was a good friend," I started. "But the thing is that what Rukia did to change me was against the law, so a few months after she had changed me Soul Society send somebody to take her back for judgment. I went after her, along with Orihime, Uryū, and Chad. We found out that they had sentenced her to execution, we tried our hardest to increase our strength to save her, and it was a real challenge."

"But in the end you were able to save her," she said.

"Yeah, we did, and the rest of the times follow the same order," I told her.

"Ichigo, can I ask you something?" Sara asked me.

"Umm, I guess," I said, I felt myself frown.

"Yesterday, it was a lot like déjà vu, right?" she asked, I froze.

"What do mean?" I asked getting nervous.

"When Rangiku was holding Rukia it reminded you of a dream, right?" she asked, well how she knew that was beyond me.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because, I had the same dream," she said.

"What do mean?" I asked turning to look at her.

"She means that it wasn't a dream, but the truth," it was the voice of little girl, the one from yesterday, Tanya.

**Author's Note: next chapter the Inuyasha gang comes into the picture but not before a great change, still to come the secret that Sara keeps from her new found enemies or allies maybe even friends.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR INUYASHA**

Ichigo's P.O.V

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You've had dreams like that before, haven't you?" Sara asked me.

"What do mean?" I asked her, I was really getting freaked out I had almost convinced myself that it was just a coincidence but I wasn't sure anymore.

"You're dreams; you've seen them sometimes unfold in front of you," Sara said.

"You can't tell the difference you think that you're awake," Tanya said.

"And after you wake up and realize that it's a dream you feel afraid like you're falling apart," Sara said.

"Because your mind doesn't know the difference between reality and fiction," Tanya finished.

"I wouldn't blame your mind though, they both are a reality just in different times," Sara said, I felt rather small and confused, like when your mom tells you for the first time that you shouldn't believe in everyone when before everyone was your friend.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Look," she said, I lifted my gaze to her hand, she was holding the Shinigami Badge that Ukitake had given me but it was a different color, instead of brown it was white. I lightly stroked it. "This is what allows us to see the future."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"The dreams that you have aren't really dreams, they're visions of what will happen," Tanya explained.

"But not only the future also the past, this is also a secret of Soul Society," Sara said. "Not even the Captain Commander knows."

"They hide it from him?" I asked clearly shocked.

"No, it wasn't his place to know, Captain Ukitake, just did what was told of him," Tanya said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's a long story and it can wait right now we have to hurry," Sara said but this time when she spoke her voice was less cold. Tanya left first them we made our way back to the school, before we entered she stopped, I turned around.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. Her eyes where looking directly into mine.

"Ichigo, can I trust you?"She asked me, I walked up right in front of her.

"Yes," I said she smiled.

"My name is Sara Rosa," Sara said then she walked into the school, and I followed her, for some reason there was a smile on my face.

Rukia's P.O.V

It had been a while until Sara and Ichigo came back to the school, he acted different. He watched her, like her was protecting her like a friend, at least I thought; we where in gym when I talked to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"What do you mean," he said, he wasn't looking at me but at Sara.

"That, you look like you want to keep her safe and not do what is right," I said.

"Because, Rukia, things change," he said, the whistle blew.

"Class, gather around," the teacher said we walked towards him. "Alright lazy bums time for you to get some of that energy that you over excited teenagers use to get girls pregnant out of you!" the class laughed.

"Come on coach you know that you did the same thing," Mike said.

"Yeah, and lord knows that I wish my gym teacher would have made me fall down, because I was dog tired," he said, the class laughed again. "In this activity you will chase the fit person around this course while they try to get the heart into the chest; you can try to stop the person anyway possible." The heart was a baton and the chest was a basket, he threw the baton stick at Sara.

"No, way this is abuse!" she cried.

"Stop complaining," the coach said.

"What are you afraid?" a boy asked.

"Shut up you have to be pretty lucky to at least be an arms length near me," Sara said.

"That's the point Kinshi, they can't catch you, makes it more entertaining to watch," the coach said.

"Fine whatever," Sara said standing at the starting line. The coach blew the whistle and the whole class began to run at Sara, she stood there until we where at least two feet close then she shot off like a bullet.

Sara's P.O.V

It was totally unfair I had to run while I was chased by 18 other people, not that they would catch me but still. The basket was right in front I let the baton fall in and stepped to the side as the majority of people that where chasing me couldn't stop and fell.

"Alright you good for nothing bums get out of my class and remember be safe unless you want to be a gym teacher in the near future," he said as we walked away. I stopped half way to my locker, an Arrancar was near. I popped a Soul Candy into my mouth.

"Senna, take care of things," I said as I ran out of the building.

"Where are you going?" Toshiro asked he was right beside me.

"An Arrancar," I said.

"You're joking," he said.

"No," I said as I ran out the building, the Arrancar was near the park.

"Welcome," he said, Toshiro got his sword ready. "Take care of things," another Arrancar came by and attacked Toshiro forcing him back.

"What do you want?" I asked the Arrancar, it was really weak; the weakest I had fought yet.

"Nothing, but my lord sent a message, things are going to change and you have to be ready," the Arrancar said, I sighed taking out my sword. "Behind you," I turned around just in time to see an Arrancar coming at me, but not in time to avoid contact, only that it never came. I looked in shock as Orihime stood in front of me, she had a shield of orange light, and Chad was there with Uryū, both had hit the Arrancar. Uryū shot one more arrow and the Arrancar was defeated.

"Are you alright?" Orihime asked me.

"Yeah," I responded I pushed Orihime out of the way as the Arrancar from behind me attacked, it was too easy; my sword had already gone through him.

"Are you okay?" I asked Orihime.

"Yeah, thank you," she said, I smiled, I was found of Orihime she was the kind of person that was sweet and would help you; she smiled back.

"You okay?" Chad asked I felt my eyes widen a little but I composed myself.

"Yeah," I said. "It takes more then a few Arrancar to take me down."

"These where rather weak though," Uryū said.

"Yes, they where, actually they where the messengers," I told them.

"Well what message did they give?" Uryū asked.

"Nothing that made sense," I said.

"Anything that did?" I heard Toshiro asked as he walked back.

"Not really," I said, I didn't know what it meant so I didn't feel bad not telling him what I did know.

"We should head back," Chad said he walked away followed by Orihime then Uryū; I started to follow but Toshiro took my hand and pulled me back.

"You didn't think I would let you get away did you?" he asked pulling me closer.

"No, I just thought that you would give me a warning," I said. "I missed you,"

"I did too," he said

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him.

"You know you can," he said.

"Will you leave me?" I asked he pulled out the indifferent mask that he wore when he wanted to hide something.

"You know that I have too," he said he pulled away to look at me.

"I know, Toshiro, I know what I can do, I know what my Zanpaktō is," I said. "She told me after you left." He was good at hiding any emotion that he might have been feeling.

Toshiro's P.O.V

I sighed, I knew there was no getting around it any more, she knew.

"I didn't want you to find out," I told her, she put her hand at the side of my face.

"I can take care of myself," she said, I felt my eyes narrow.

"You don't know what is going to happen," I said, she laughed.

"I know more then you think," she said; she sat down pulling me with her.

"Oh, really and how do you?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," she said, I looked at her shocked.

"What for?" I asked her.

"I don't think I've been very truthful to you, but I found out most of this after you left," she said.

"Like what?" I asked her.

"My full powers," she said. "Firstly, they will shock you, I can see the future, your Zanpaktō and mine can combine to make the most powerful weapon, and an Arrancar told me to watch out for change, oh, I almost forgot Captain Ukitake is my Soul Society connection," I was looking at her for long time letting my mind slowly process what she had told me, only one of them had been a shocker, but it was big. She was staring at with disapproval in her eyes.

"You can see the future?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty complicated, but basically there is a Council that receives the process of life and they select a few individual to see what will happen as time goes on, those people see what will happen, we can change what will happen sometimes," she said her became lower. "But other times we can't because sometimes the future is set in stone." She showed me the same badge that Ichigo had but it was white.

"What is this?" I asked.

"As you can tell, there are more people like me, Ichigo, Tanya, and someone else we have to find," she said. "MY job is to control the visions that the Council sends us, I can tell when one is coming and I can decide who sees it or not, but I just found out."

"Let me guess you keep most of them to yourself," I said looking away in amusement.

"You know if this where another situation it would be great to see that you find this funny but now it's not one of those times," she said glaring at me.

"You keep all the bad visions to yourself, right," I said looking at her she turned away.

"Well I thought that you would have known that without really me telling you," she said her cheeks where a slight pick with embarrassment.

"It doesn't really matter I trust you," I said getting up I walked away as she followed.

"I know and I'm sorry," I thought she said but when I turned around and asked her, she simply shook her head and smiled and said I was imagining things and walked ahead.

Sara's P.O.V

We had made it back to my house and he still had that emotionless expression that showed me he was thinking about every little detail I had said.

"If you keep thinking that hard I might have to throw a bucket of water on your head," I said he looked at me annoyed.

"I would expect that from Rangiku, but from you, I'm a little surprised," he said I smiled relieved.

"Well if I have to act a little immature to get your attention back I will," I said walking into my house, I stopped.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Do smell that?" I asked.

"Smell what?" he asked.

"Its smoke," I said running out the kitchen door only to find a red haired man trying to use kidō on a little pink haired girl, my flower bush was on fire. I grabbed the Shinigami by the back of his black kimono and slammed him against a tree his eyes where wide.

"What gives?" he asked clearly shocked. An arrow came my way I easily grabbed it I turned to find a young girl maybe twelve glaring at me.

"Let go of him," she said aiming at me again.

"Enough," I heard Toshiro say, the girl was still pointing at me.

"This would have been impressive if you had meant to tickle me," I said throwing it lightly at her.

"Princess Rurichiyo, get away," the red haired man said.

"No, we will not leave," she said, god where none of these people from Soul Society normal?

"Sara let go of Abarai, he only acts stupid," Toshiro said, I let go he stumbled away.

"You know him?" I asked it was getting really hard to control me temper as I pored water on my flowers.

"He's the sixth squad lieutenant," Toshiro said.

"Captain Hitsugaya, who is this woman?" Abarai asked.

"Sara, don't bother me with formalities I don't give a shit how high up you think you are, but if you haven't noticed I'm going to need money for that so hand it over," I said to him, he looked rather shocked.

"Umm," he started.

"Abarai, just do it," Toshiro said he looked blankly at Toshiro, and handed me the money.

"Thanks, and who sent you?" I asked.

"Umm," Abarai began but Rurichiyo interrupted.

"That is not your concern, but it is to make us comfortable," she said I looked at her for a long while then turned to Toshiro.

"I'm almost 100% sure she wasn't talking to me," I said.

"No, we were talking to you, and now we are hungry," she said. "Feed us." I just stared at that chick; there was no way in hell that I was going to listen to a spoiled 'hime' from Soul Society, over my dead and decrepit body.

"Listen, little girl you may give that crap to other Shinigami and they may listen to you but if you haven't noticed I don't even belong in Soul Society," I told her she started blankly at me as I turned around and walked into my house.

"You will not stay here," the little girl said entering my house, I laughed.

"Toshiro maybe you should have a talk with this little girl," I said as I walked upstairs to my room slamming the door shut.

Toshiro's P.O.V

I was not happy; Soul Society really had lost their mind if they thought sending a hime to the world of the living on her whim.

"Abarai why are you Rurichiyo-hime, here?" I asked Renji he looked uncomfortable.

"Captain Ukitake sent us," he said.

"He sent you and a princess alone to the world of the living?" I asked.

"We can take care of ourselves just fine," Rurichiyo-hime said she had that silly habit of talking in plural.

"No you can't," came the reply of Sara who was still upstairs, you think if she left it was for a reason, Rurichiyo just glared at the ceiling.

"Who does she think she is to talk to us like that," Rurichiyo-hime said pacing around.

"I'm waiting Adaria," I said.

"Well you see we really aren't alone," he said I looked behind him.

"You look alone to me," I said.

"Can I ask something," Sara said as she came down the stairs, Renji took a step back. "Who sent you?"

"Captain Ukitake," I told her she sighed.

"Well if that's the case then you're welcome to stay here, actually I advise that you stay here," she said.

"How come?" Renji asked.

"Because I can assure you that you can't take a step out of this house without running into a Hollow or something worse," she said in a matter a fact voice.

"Who else did you say was here?" I asked him.

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot, but maybe I should introduce myself first," he said turning to Sara. "My name is Renji Abaria I'm the lieutenant of the 6th squad."

"Sara Kinshi," Sara said I frowned when was, she going to get ride of that name, she meet my eyes and they something around the lines of soon.

"Umm, like I said they didn't sent us alone," Renji said.

"No, Enryū and Kenryū would never let us leave Soul Society unless three lieutenants came with us," Rurichiyo said I felt my eyes widen in shock.

"Which three?" I asked Renji.

"Umm, well they sent-" he was interrupted by a loud.

"SHIRO-CHAN!" I turned around to find Hinamori standing right behind me as she flung her arms around me, I look slightly to the left at the tense posture of Sara, oh lord what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

The room was quite as Momo took in the scene but as usually naïve little Momo made nothing of it.

"Rurichiyo-chan, we were looking all over for you where did you go?" Momo asked Rurichiyo-hime, still the same title less speaker.

"We did nothing, but by 'we' who do you mean?" she asked her Momo turned around almost as if she where expecting someone to be there.

"Ah! No that can't be she was right behind me!" Momo looked around for a bit till she turned to Renji.

"Abaria-kun, please, tell me that you're with her," she said looking at Renji with pleading eyes.

"You lost her!" Renji shouted I stood in between them.

"One of you, please, tell me, what the hell is going on!" I shouted at them.

"My deepest apologies Captain," Renji said.

"Shiro-chan you shouldn't yell people have ears you know," she said no need to point out that they had started the screaming.

"Yachiru-chan came with us but I can't seem to find her," Momo said.

"Hold up just one moment," Sara said. "How many of you came this time?"

"Four of us including Rurichiyo-hime," Renji said, Sara looked like she was going to have a stroke.

"That's it I've had it!" Sara yelled as once again she retreated to her room.

"What was that for?" once again naïve Momo asked.

Ichigo's P.O.V

"Ah! Could you stop, don't you have legs or something!" I complained as Yachiru clung onto my back.

"Shut up, orange head you're going to have to give me a piggy back ride since Ken-chan isn't here, or I'll tell him and you and Ken-chan can play some more," Yachiru warned.

"Hey no need to get aggressive I'll give you a piggy back ride just keep it between you and me alright," I said she smiled no way in hell was I going to fight that sick bastard Kenpachi as long as I could avoid it, even if it meant given the brat a piggy back ride.

"Yachiru-chan why are you in the world of the living anyway?" Orihime asked her.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot!" Yachiru said jumping off my back. "I was with red head, peach head, and blond-hime, a few moments ago, I wonder where they went." We started at her for a long time.

"With who?" Rukia asked after a while.

"Look that doesn't matter we have to find them or else I'll be in big trouble when Ken-chan finds out, or actually red head will be in trouble but then who would I bother?" she said running ahead of us. "Come on hurry up I think there that way." She pointed in a random direction I grabbed the back of her kimono and picked her up.

"No, we have to go find the others first before we go looking for who ever it is that you lost," I told her I tucked underneath my arm sure that she would make a run for it if I set her down.

"Icii let me down," she complained but I ignored her and began to walked towards the house the other following behind.

* * *

When we reached the house we heard screams of protest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing get the hell away from that no you can't change anything in this house, I don't care who you bring, I don't even care if it's the Captain Commander himself stay away from my room!" came the screaming voice of Sara we ran into the house I froze in the middle of the kitchen was Renji, Momo, and Rurichiyo underneath Sara's arm.

"Put us down now!" Rurichiyo demanded.

"Look do you want my help or not?" Sara asked her setting her down.

"What do you mean?" Rurichiyo asked.

"Rurichiyo-dono, what are you doing here?" Rukia asked she turned to us.

"Ichigo save me from this loser," Rurichiyo said jumping on me.

"Hey, get off me what the hell do you think you're doing I'm already caring one brat I don't need another," I complained trying to get one of them off me.

"Get off Icii, blond-hime, I was here first," Yachiru said trying to push Rurichiyo off.

"No way if anyone has to get off it is you, not us," Rurichiyo said pushing right back thank the heavens that Sara grabbed Rurichiyo and walked out the door.

"I'll be right back," Sara called.

"Umm, Sara, wait," Toshiro called.

"Don't worry I need to talk to her that's all," she called back he looked rather irritated but let it go.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi what are you doing in the world of the living? And where is Captain Zaraki?" Toshiro asked her.

"Shiro-chan, Yachiru-chan came with us," Momo said.

"Damn it Hinamori how many times do I have to tell you call me Captain Hitsugaya," he said clearly irritated I never got the point of the whole last name sooner or later someone would have to call him Toshiro.

"Shiro-chan now is not the time," Momo said. "Who was that that just dragged Rurichiyo out of the house?"

"Her name is Sara, you could say that she's a Substitute Shinigami like me," I said.

"There are more like you?" she asked.

"Yeah, and apparently Soul Society just doesn't get tired of sending more and more interference," Tanya said she was sitting on the staircase railing her knees where also on the railing.

"Who are you?" Renji asked shocked.

"Tanya, and you?" she asked.

"Renji Abaria," he said.

"I'm really getting sick and tired of the crap that Soul Society is leaving behind you figure they would be happy by destroying one life instead they always come back for more," she said jumping of the railing as Yachiru jumped on her.

"Oh, look I have a new playmate," Yachiru sang at least it wasn't me.

"Hey get the hell off me you pink freak," Tanya said trying to push her off I had to admit I felt a little bad.

"Enough!" came, the cold command of Toshiro, but that seemed to grab the attention of all the Shinigami from the 13 Court Guard Squads.

"Yes Captain?" Rangiku asked.

"Just shut up you're all giving me a head ache and I nee to know exactly why Soul Society sent more Shinigami over," he said his face held a passive expression.

"We can answer that question but for now, you just need to know that it is because of us," Rurichiyo said as she walked back in with Sara.

Sara's P.O.V

I put Rurichiyo down and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"I know that you looking for someone to train you, because you know that you have special powers and that only someone like yourself could train you," I said she looked at me shocked. "I know these things I have dreams and I dreamt that you would come, because I'm exactly like you." I held my hand over the air; I called forth a hidden power that had never really been trained only learned. A silver colored bow formed in my hand and a quiver with arrows appeared on my back.

"No way you too have the same power as us?" Rurichiyo asked.

"Yeah, you two are special, the hawk I believe," I said.

"How did you know that we where the hawk?" she asked.

"I read your spiritual pressure, I'll help you train, my power lies in the ice dragon," I said, the power we both held was to take out spiritual pressure and it was combined with and animal that allowed us to shot arrows that help spirt pressure to crush out enemies.

"We will train with you it is what we must do," she said her emerald green eyes shown with a resolve that I had never seem in someone as young as herself.

"Good I don't train someone who doesn't want to learn," I said as we walked back into the house at the right moment Toshiro was asking why they had sent more Shinigami to the world of the living.

""We can answer that question but for now, you just need to know that it is because of us," Rurichiyo said she turned to me. "You have our gratitude and our sincerest apologies."

"It's alright, forget about it I go through much worst on a daily basis," I said the whole room fell quite probable due to the fact of how quickly our relationship had changed.

"Alright then since you're all staying her I have only two things to say," I started. "I can house all of you that I can do, what I can't do is feed all of you I don't have that kind of money and honestly even if I did I still wouldn't feed you Soul Society has enough money then making me have to pay for your food."

"But we don't have that money know and anyway not all of us are from Soul Society," Uryū said I smiled at him.

"I know that but I'm not charging those who aren't from Soul Society only the Shinigami have to pay," I said.

"Hey that is so not fair, I'm not even a full Shinigami," Ichigo protested.

"I don't care you still count," I said.

"But then shouldn't you also charge her?" Renji asked pointing to Tanya.

"Not really this is kinda like my house and anyway, I was here before you so there," Tanya said sitting in the railing that was a habit of hers.

"It doesn't even really matter I already talked to someone from Soul Society I'll be getting an income for taking care of you all just giving you a heads up in case it's not enough," I said. "Oh, I almost forgot since we're all staying here I have something to tell you my name is Sara Rosa." And with that I walked out the kitchen door and onto the porch leaving the shocked Shinigami inside. A few moments later and after a few punches Toshiro stumbled out. He sat down next to me on the porch swing.

"That was something," he said I smiled.

"Yeah I know," I told him.

"Why did you do it?" he asked after I didn't answer right away he added. "You don't have to tell if you don't want."

"It's alright it's just that well I know things that may not happen tomorrow but that will happen soon and I base my decisions on that," I said.

"It must be hard," he said I looked up at him he was looking straight. I leaned forward to press our lips together but he pulled slightly back, I looked into his and what I saw made my heart break. String back at me where two fearful ice eyes.

Toshiro's P.O.V

I pulled away as she came closer to me I wasn't sure why but she overwhelmed me with how she knew exactly how to act around me. It wasn't the same around other people I could easily see what they where planning for me but not with her.

"It's alright I understand," she whispered sitting back down.

"What are you talking about?" I asked she almost smiled.

"You're scared," she said I opened my mouth to protest but no sound came out. "Like I said no big deal, I know that you haven't always been open with your emotions and I think that you still aren't."

"I still don't understand," I told her she looked at me and gave a weak smile.

"You're afraid of what you feel for me you never felt this strongly about someone and had them return the feeling, maybe once but it never went well," she said I started at her blankly I had never told her that never even hinted at it and yet she knew. With everyone else I could keep them at arms length and they where happy with it, it was easy it was comfortable. With Sara, it was different, she was different, I felt differently towards her but I had never before let anyone inside the walls of ice that I had built around me. And yet here came this girl with golden eyes and she just casually waltz right through my walls of ice not even so much as a warning and yet, I hadn't complained it had felt nice for a while to have a warm light so close to me; so then why had this fear started _now_?

"Because when you feel such strong emotions they leave in shock for a while but after that goes away you who you truly are, begins to come back I understand I won't force you to do anything, I'll give you time to think things through," she said she was looking away from me. "Until then, until you're ready to handle what you're feeling I'll just be your friend." I wanted to tell her no, I wanted to tell her that I was ready but part of me, the larger part was happy, relived that I could go back to being cold indifferent, to being me.

"Thank you," I whispered not even sure why she leaned forward again and claps something behind my neck I pulled away slightly. Her hands left and I had a feeling of confusion was over me, I wanted her touch but then I didn't I wasn't ready to open everything I was to her. I looked down at what she had given me it was a black chain with a small sliver cross that had a circular web around the top part, other then that it was plain, and something that I would wear.

"It's a late Christmas present like the one you gave me last time, I would like it if you wore it but if you want you don't have to," she said she got up. "I have to go make dinner see you later. She walked away and part of me wanted to call her back the other part of me relaxed as she walked farther away, and yet above all this was that empty feeling in my chest that I had grown so comfortable in my past, the walls of that I had built growing back faster then I thought possible. I did not call her back but instead let the cold air blow on my face a most welcomed feeling.

**Author's Note: I was reading the past chapters and realized that I wasn't telling the story as I should so this is just me fixing that mistake I know that I said that Inuyasha and the gang would be introduced in this chapter but I was horrible mistaken but by next chapter or chapter 7 they should be active participants. Hope you enjoy it so far tell me if I need to fix anything sorry for the long wait.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: when I write in italics it means that the four people that have visions are having one together when I write in bold only Sara is seeing the vision. ENJOY! I'm rather socked I just realized that over 200 people over the world have read this story and not one has left a single review! I expect that to change, I'm still glad that people enjoy my story I'll be updating more often though so I guess that's a plus! =)**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR INUYASHA**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Ichigo's P.O.V

When Sara threw that little bomb on everyone thing got crazy. Everyone wanted to talk to her, Toshiro literally had to fight his way through all of us till he locked the door and went to talk to her, we has all had are ear pressed to the door when she walked back in.

"Really if you wanted to know what we where saying you could have opened the window," she pointed out no need to mention that she has just told us that she lied to us. "I'm going to make dinner anything that you're allergic too?" We told her no and she went to work not saying anything and soon we went our separate ways upstairs or outside.

"Hey Ichigo," Tanya said I looked up at her.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We train every night there are a lot of things you need to learn," she said. "Be ready okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine," I said leaning back against the couch she walked away, I closed my eyes and felt Rukia sit next to me.

"Ichigo, are you alright you've been acting strange," she said.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said I looked into her face and she was really worried. "Rukia if you worry anymore I swear to god that you're going to get wrinkles." She got up and hit me on the head.

"Shut up Ichigo, you're lucky that I even bothered asking," she said I laughed and she looked at me for a while and started to laugh.

"Yeah you're right," I said I didn't even know why.

"Dinner is ready," Sara called from down stairs we walked slowly down as everyone else walked in. Dinner was quite no one said anything and the air was thick with tension; my eyes flickered from Sara and Toshiro, it was strange they had suddenly changed, they where more distant. We walked upstairs the change in activity evident.

"Okay, only one room is empty, and four new comers you're going to have to share," she said.

"I'll share with Rukia," Orihime said.

"And I'll go bother Ichigo," Renji said, I glared at him but he ignore me.

"Then one of you has to share and the other two can get their own room," Sara said.

"I'll share with Momo," Rangiku said.

"Okay then that means that you two can pick either of these two rooms," Sara said pointing to the room next to mine and the one across it.

"I pick this one," Rurichiyo said pointing to the one next to mine and she walked in, Yachiru walked to her room and everyone else did the same.

Rangiku's P.O.V

I walked quietly to Sara's room after Momo had fallen asleep maybe I shouldn't have offered to share with her. I knocked lightly on the door and it opened immediately Sara had a small smile on her face.

"I was hoping that you would come," she said I grimaced walking in.

"What did he do?" I asked taking a seat on her bed.

"He's scared," she said. "He can't really be with me so I offered my friendship."

"What!" I shrieked.

"Shh! Rangiku, you're going to wake everyone up," she protested.

"What do you mean you can't be together," I hissed at her the Captain was about to get a piece of my mind.

"He really doesn't know how, he used to but now that he has a chance to see past the warm haze, he can really analyze that he feels and who he is," she explained to me I was afraid that this would happen, the Captain not knowing how to deal with the emotions and in the end push Sara away.

"It'll be alright Sara, just give him time he'll come around," I said she smiled at me.

"Yeah, I know that he will, I wanted to ask who is Momo Hinamori?' she asked I frowned maybe this wasn't going that well.

"Well, Momo the person he grew up with, you could say that they are siblings but I'm sure you now that what a brother is to you isn't the same thing as a brother is to me," I told her she nodded her head.

"They must be close," she said.

"Don't worry about it as much as Momo is my friend I know for a fact that the only think the Captain feels about Momo is as a sister," I told her she smiled nodding her head.

"I thought so," she said.

"But you still needed to hear it," I said she smiled.

"Maybe," she told me.

"Well if that's all them I'm heading off to bed if I don't sleep soon I'm going to have huge bags tomorrow," I said getting up.

"Good night Rangiku," she said.

"Night," I called.

"Thanks for listening," I thought I heard her whisper but when I turned around she showed no signs of having said anything. No wonder I had this conversation with her they where exactly the same, Sara and the Captain, when they said something they weren't used to, they would whisper it and if you heard good and if you didn't oh well, they weren't going to repeat it that was for sure.

Ichigo's P.O.V

It was around midnight when I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door; I opened it Sara was standing there.

"What?" I asked, she rolled her eyes and motioned for me to follow her I tiptoed out of my room and followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen. There she stopped and opened a door that was on the opposite side of the door to go outside, she walked down stairs and I followed her.

"Okay, Ichigo time for you to start training," she said she didn't even pause so that I could answer she kicked me in the stomach and sent me flying into the wall behind me.

"Ow," I said rubbing my head, she smiled.

"You have to be ready for any attack he'll help you with that," she said pointing to my Shinigami badge that had fallen out. I picked it up and flipped it so the snake was facing me. I closed my eyes for a moment and then my world became only misty grey.

"Hello," I called.

"Welcome to the wisest part of your soul," a male voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked. "And how come wisdom is so dark?"

"Who really wants to have the answer to everything to have nothing be a surprise?" the voice asked, I thought about how would I feel if every year I knew that my friends would smile at me and say good luck as I went into battle and know who wouldn't come back? I shuddered.

"I guess that makes sense," I whispered.

"Yes, like I said welcome I'm the guardian of this place my name is Sean," he said.

"You guard my wisdom?" I asked.

"Exactly and you have much to learn about me, I can show you the future, take you to other times, and I can show you the past," Sean said.

"Wow, that's a lot," I said.

"Yes for now listen to Sara she is important to us don't let her go," he said. "Oh, and Ichigo protect her, not only from harm but from loneliness." And with that I was once again back in my body Sara was fast asleep against my shoulder I picked her up and took her to her room before I left for mine. They where exactly the same, both so sure that they don't need anybody and then you saw them vulnerable to the world and it made you want to protect them, exactly the same and it just so happened that I had to be the one that saw them falling to pieces, except I didn't think Sara had anyone to look after her.

Momo's P.O.V

It was early when I woke up I opened my door as I saw Kurosaki-kun walk out of Sara's bedroom. I felt heat rush up to my cheeks, it wasn't proper for a young man and woman to be sharing bedrooms.

"Momo get back to sleep its still early," Rangiku complained.

"Umm, I guess a few more minutes wouldn't hurt" I said closing the door and lay back down. I had high hopes for Sara but at least I now knew that she and Toshiro didn't have anything to do with each other, no she was just interested in Kurosaki-kun and that was Rukia' s battle.

"Stupid Captain listen to Sara she's right and besides I know that you want her," Rangiku said I turned to her and it looked like she was talking in her sleep what was she going on about? I really hoped that Shiro-chan hadn't lied to me last time we saw each other.

Tanya's P.O.V

I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said sitting up Sara walked in.

"Tanya, can you do me a favor?" I asked, I frowned I knew she was going to ask me to help the blond girl and the pink freak.

"Fine I'll help them on one condition," I said she nodded her head so that I could go on. "No never mind I can't think of a good enough condition that they would break so I could get them of my back." She smiled and shook her head.

"Tanya you really are something," she said as she walked out of my room, I lay back down and closed my eyes before I had to get back up.

"Yeah, I know I am," I said rolling over covering my head as the images of Shinigami filled my head again, a screaming women a pleading man and a lonely child forgotten in the corner hiding behind a chair. I rolled to my side as a small whimper escaped my lips I felt the comforting hand of Albert as he soothed away the images.

Uryū's P.O.V

I was bored as the teacher went on about something that I wasn't paying attention I was too busy following the spirit pressure of the hollows on the outskirts. I was scanning the class when my eyes fell on Sara she was looking blankly at the teacher and it took me a while to realize that it wasn't Sara but Senna. I shook my head I was full aware that she was having difficulty with the situation and that something happened between her and Hitsugaya their spirit pressure changed around each other enough to hint at that they where close. I sighed as I leaned back in my chair to being bored again. My head snapped to the window as I looked out of it a large attack of Arrancar had entered the town, the Shinigami left their gigai and we followed them because the class had just come to an end.

"Uryū how many are there?" Orihime asked.

"I don't know maybe ten or eleven," I said.

"That's a lot more then usual," Chad said I nodded my head in agreement as we reached the clearing where the Arrancar where. I was confronted by and so was Chad but they left Orihime alone, we all had an opponent even Tanya was fighting Sara was standing off to the side looking straight up at something I followed her gaze but nothing was there.

Sara's P.O.V

That was him; I would know him any where. Aizen Sousuke standing in the middle of the battle a smile on his face; taking a deep breath sure that no one else there can see him I take out my Zanpaktō and take him head on, I can easily see that he's shocked that I can see him let alone make him break the spell of his sword to fight me.

"Well you must be Sara," he said I ignored him and went for the exposed area of his neck he barely dodged. That's how it went on for a while him dodging me attacking.

"Sara!" I heard people call me. "Get away!" I ignored them attacking Aizen again the tempo increased he wasn't as fast as I could be but that would be a dead give away.

"Sara, maybe you should get this first," he said holding up the Hōgyoku, a portal opened and he broke it in half one half he crushed into pieces and let it fall in the portal the other half he was going to take but I slashed at him and managed to cut him before he moved, I snatched that part of the Hōgyoku and let myself fall.

"Serenity keep that portal open," I threw my white badge at the portal and it morphed into a giant white cobra the portal moved with me till I landed on the ground.

"Get in," I said turning to them.

"What?" they yelled at me.

"No time to explain I'll tell you later," but I had no time the blue light began to expand so I gave the signal to Serenity and she pushed them in. I tensed waiting for the attack to hit me but it never came, I opened my eyes and saw Orihime, Uryū, and Chad where standing in front of me.

"It was nice knowing you," Uryū said. "Tell Kurosaki that he was one of the only Shinigami that I ever really thought was decent."

"Thank you for your help take care of Kurosaki-kun for me alright," Orihime said.

"We should have talked more," Chad said I felt my eyes fill up.

"No," I said. "You're all going to be alright." They smiled sadly.

"We know that that's not the case," Orihime said.

"And it's alright just finish what you have too," Uryū said.

"And don't you dare give up until you're done," Chad said I felt as their spirit pressure began to push me back.

"Oh, and Sara don't give them false hopes," Orihime said smiling at me. "Take care." And then the explosion pushed me back into the portal as they all stayed behind. I felt my back hit the ground as I got up a flash of light went flying right onto of me where Serenity was.

"SIT!" the voice of a woman rang through the clearing I sat up and tried to make the shapes out in the smoke.

"Was that necessary!" the voice of a male shot back.

"Yes it was, why the hell are you, attacking invisible demons, you could have hurt one of them," the women replied. The last of the smoke cleared away and I got up I looked down at my hand and my Zanpaktō was in my hand; in front of me where two men, two women, a child, and some sort of over grown cat.

"Are you alright?" the woman with long black hair and brown eyes asked me, she was looking at me. "I think you have something that you should give us." I frowned at her, not sure what she was saying.

"Look kid just hand us over the Shikon Jewel shards and no one getshurt," the strange man with silver hair, dog ears, and yellow eyes.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about," I said.

"The freaking jewel shards that you have," the man shouted at me.

"Inuyasha sit," the women with brown hair said the man, Inuyasha, fell to the ground she turned to me.

"Look I know that maybe you heard stories about the jewel and maybe you have a wish that you want to come true but the jewel will only bring destruction, it would be best if you gave it us," she said her eyes boring into mine.

"You mean this?" I asked holding out the Hōgyoku, she nodded her head and I laughed.

"What's so funny girl?" Inuyasha asked getting up I shook my head, these people where nuts if they thought I was going to give them the Hōgyoku. In my hand the Hōgyoku was pulsing I could feel it, not physically but another part of me I was sure that if I dropped it in a dark room I would be able to find it and that's how I knew that the women with long hair had part of the Hōgyoku. They had moved closer to where I was, I could easily see that she was not a fighter, and I sized my opportunity when she whispered something to Inuyasha. I lunged at her had where she had the piece of the Hōgyoku and managed to jump away from them before they even noticed, luckily I didn't have to do anything more because suddenly in front of me Toshiro held a protective stance along with everyone else Zanpaktō ready, but what shocked me most was that they weren't in Soul form.

_I'm sitting with the woman that had long brown hair, we're smiling and Inuyasha is also smiling._

"_Kagome maybe you shouldn't have done that," I tell her she laughs._

"_It was fun," she replies. "Besides it's what families for." We smile at each other and I turn looking straight into warm turquoise eyes._

Toshiro's P.O.V

We made it just in time, they hadn't harmed her and their where less of them then their where of us this wouldn't take to long I give the signal and we're about to lunge but Sara cries out.

"Stop," she gets up and grabs my hand, I turn her eyes are filled with something that can't understand.

"Sara not now," Rangiku whispers.

"Listen to her," Tanya says putting her sword away Ichigo does the same, now that's really weird.

"What's going on?" Rukia asked not taking her eyes away from the strangers in front of us.

"It's okay Rukia, put away the sword," Ichigo is telling her.

"Toshiro tell them to put down the weapons," Sara said locking eyes with the people in front of us, I'm still confused but she just nods her head.

"Not yet," I say Momo, Yachiru, and Renji reluctantly put down their swords.

"Listen I know that you want this but I think, that you have the wrong idea about it," Sara said holding the Hōgyoku for them to see. "I won't argue that it's destructive but it doesn't belong in this world, it belongs in a place called Soul Society."

"Soul, what?" the man with silver hair asked, Sara just shook her head; I could tell that she was getting irritated.

"Why don't you first tell me who you are since you attacked first," Sara said.

"Not likely," the same man said.

"Shut up," a woman with brown hair told him she turned to us, oddly enough she looked familiar from some where I couldn't put my finger on it though.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi," she said she pointed to the man with silver hair. "This one here is Inuyasha."

"I'm the monk Miroku nice to meet such a lovely lady like yourself," the other man said grabbing both of Sara's hand, I lightly pulled him away.

"I suggest that you keep to yourself," I said before the final women came up and hit him on the head a couple of times before she turned to us.

"I'm a demon slayer, you can call me Sango," she said as a little cat with two tails claimed up on her shoulder. "This is Kirara,"

"I'm Shippo," a little boy said he was the oddest out of the bunch with fox like features his legs, feet, ears, and tail.

"You're not from around here are you?" Kagome asked.

"No, not really," Sara answered her.

Kagome's P.O.V

I knew that they weren't from around here and the girl that took the jewel shards from me confirmed it.

"Well we introduced ourselves who are you?" I asked them

"I'm Sara Rosa," the girl that took the shards away from me said, she had black hair but it was pulled up by a comb and she has golden eyes something struck me familiar about her.

"Rangiku Matsumoto, lieutenant of the tenth squad," the woman with orangey blond hair and ice blue yes said.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper," the man with orange hair and brown eyes said; he was tall about Inuyasha's height maybe taller.

"Tanya Sorg," the small girl with dark brown hair said, she had cold dark eyes.

"Rukia Kuchiki, of the 13th squad," she had black hair with purplish blue eyes.

"Renji Abarai lieutenant of the 6th squad," the man with red hair and tattoos over his face said, he had brown eyes.

"Rurichiyo Kasumiōji-hime," a small girl with blond hair and green eyes said she was the only one that looked like she belonged here, she had on a two piece kimono like one that a priestess wears but the bottom was grey and the top burgundies.

"Yachiru Kusajishi lieutenant of the 11th squad," the pick girl with dark red eyes said, she seemed the jolliest of the all.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya captain of the 10th squad," the man with silver hair and expressionless turquoise eyes said, if I where really honest with myself I would say that he was the scariest out of the bunch but I knew better then to judge by looks, the girl, Sara, she seemed like the only true danger to me.

"I have a question what's all this crap about captains, lieutenants, and squads that you keep babbling on about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha sit boy," I said he fell flat on the ground.

"What was that for!" he yelled at me.

"For being rude!" I yelled back I turned back to the strangers. "Sorry about that."

"Yeah, Inuyasha just doesn't get along with people," Shippo said.

"No it's alright," Sara said.

"We'll answer but we just want to know one thing," Toshiro said.

"We don't mean to be rude or anything," Rangiku added.

"But what are you?" Renji asked me, I frowned.

"What are you talking about?" I asked Yachiru was on Inuyasha.

"We're talking about dog boy, fox tail, and kitty," she said moving from Inuyasha to Shippo to Kirara.

"Oh, well Shippo and Kirara are demons," I said. "And well Inuyasha." I stopped not sure if I should go on.

"Is a half demon," Sara said as if it where the most common thing in the world.

"How the hell do you know?" Inuyasha asked.

"I just do," she said not even paying attention to that fact that Inuyasha looked ready to beat the crap out of her.

"Hey Sara, where are Orihime, Uryū, and Chad?" Ichigo asked. Who that could be? But it caught Sara's attention she stiffened.

"Do you mind leaving us alone?" Sara asked but it did sound like a question but more like a demand.

"We aren't going any where," Inuyasha said.

"Sit," I said he fell again. "Miroku give me a hand." together we pulled Inuyasha away every time he tried to struggle I told hime to sit till he got the picture.

Ichigo's P.O.V

Man these people where crazy, I watched as they dragged away the half demon.

"I'm sorry," Sara said but it sounded strange sort of like she was holding something back. "I tried to bring them I really did but they wanted to stay." I frowned; why was she apologizing for I mean if they stayed behind we could always go get them.

"What are you apologizing for? If the stayed behind we can always go get them," I said.

"Yeah, there isn't any need for you to feel sorry," Rukia added. Sara's shoulders sagged and I walked to where she was and I saw a single tear fall down her cheek.

"They aren't in coming back Ichigo, they died, I'm so sorry," she said her voice breaking twice, I couldn't believe what she was saying, but there it was what I thought I had seen in the basement, what Sean had shown me; Sara broken, tormented, and alone.

"What are you talking about?" Rukia asked.

"The explosion, they stopped it so we could leave but they didn't leave they made me leave, and then they let it go. That's why we can't turn back into Shinigami, Azien didn't want that, he actually didn't want us to have out Zanpaktō but that was their doing I don't know how, I really did everything I could but it wasn't enough," she said then she turned to me just slightly. "Sometimes you can't fight faith." But I wasn't sure if I heard her right them she left, I didn't even see her move but one second she was there and the next she wasn't. I felt the reality of her words hit me and I felt the pain slowly sink in as I wrapped my arm around Rukia as her tears began to flow.

"I told you they would do something like that," I heard Inuyasha yelling at someone.

"Just shut up," it was Kagome's voice; my eyes followed them as they went in some direction they stopped when a wall of ice came up in front of them.

"You're not going any where," it was Toshiro's voice cold like ice.

"She'll come back but you are going to stay here until she does," Tanya said she to had somehow managed to be across the field blocking their path, but I didn't really care, I needed to talk to Sara, but first I needed to be with Rukia._ Do not forget what I told you, Sean whispered._

Sara's P.O.V

**A boy thirteen or less I standing in front of me, Kohaku, he has his back to me and I'm pointing an arrow to him.**

"**I believe in you Rosa-sama," he tells me and I know that he is smiling that he truly believes that I can save his life. Can I?**

**Do you believe you can? It's the voice of the ice dragon, the voice of my bow.**

**No one else will die because of me.**

I was following the pulse of the Hōgyoku that I felt when I was talking to them. I walked into a clearing and there was the boy from my vision, he was dressed like Sango but his was green and yellow.

"Kohaku," I said he turned around shocked.

"How do you know my name?" he asked I smiled slightly.

"I don't want to hurt you," I said. "The shard in the back of you're neck, I can fix that."

"No, why do you want it?" he asked.

"I believe someone told you that they could us that shard to destroy someone, they lied to you," I said he was looking at me clearly shocked that I knew so much.

"What do you mean?' he asked.

"The shard is connected to your life, without it you would die, that is what everyone has been telling you right?" I asked he nodded his head.

"They didn't lie to you, because in order to tell a lie you have to hid the truth, they didn't know that you can be saved, that the shard can be removed without taking your life," I said he was staring at me eye wide. "You would never again be controlled to do something that you don't want to do."

"How?" he asked his eyes pleading with me. I held up my bow.

"With this, one arrow to take of the shard the next to heal," I said.

"How can an arrow heal?" he asked.

"The spell in the arrow can, not the arrow itself," I said.

"What is your name?" he asked me.

"Sara Rosa, Kohaku please let me help you," I said he looked at me a long time until a smile spread across his face.

"I trust you I don't know why but I just do," he turned around. "I thought it would be easier if you weren't looking."

"Kohaku wait, this may not work," I said. "There is a 99% change that this will work but."

"That's fine. No one ever gave me any higher possibilities to live, in fact I'm not even afraid to die anymore," he said I pointed my arrow at him this boy had suffered much I didn't want him to suffer any more.

"I believe in you Rosa-sama," he said he was smiling just like in the vision. Could I save him?

_Do you believe that you can?_ It was the voice of my bow again and this time I had an answer.

"Yes I can," I said aloud and I let the arrow go followed by the next one, the shard came out and I caught Kohaku before he hit the ground.

Kohaku's P.O.V

It didn't hurt when the arrow went through me I felt at ease calm; the last thing I felt was someone catch me, and a sigh of relief. I turned over and got up I was groggy my hand flew to me next I couldn't feel the energy of the shard any more, I looked around wildly.

"How are you feeling?" Rosa-sama asked.

"I'm alright thank you so very much," I said she smiled.

"It was nothing," she said she got from where she was sitting; she was dressed strange in a grey skirt and a black button down.

"Rosa-sama may I go with you?" I asked as I got up she turned around.

"On one condition," she said. "Call me by my first name."

"Yes, Sara-san," I said she frowned.

"Kohaku, call me Sara, not Sara-san, alright," she said I nodded.

"Alright Sara," I told her she smiled but I could tell that something wasn't right her eyes where sad and far away.

"Kohaku, I gave you new life but I did not give the will to live that you have to find your self," Sara-san said, she just said I had to call her Sara, the will to live.

"Yes I understand," I said, I knew what I would do. I would protect Sara-san I would make sure she was safe I would make sure that she could smile with true happiness she deserved that much, even if I couldn't do it for Kikyo-sama.

Kagome's P.O.V

They didn't let us leave we were just sitting in a circle surrounded by people crying, Inuyasha had said that someone had died. That's when I felt a jewel shard Kohaku's.

"Inuyasha, a jewel shard I think that it's Kohaku's," I told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked his eyes scanning a way to escape I gasped. "What is it Kagome?"

"It disappeared I can't feel that shard anymore," I told him.

"Did it vanish or was it taken away?" he asked.

"I think that it was both," I said in a small voice.

"Kagome what's going on?" Sango asked I didn't turn to the sound of her voice.

"I don't know," I said, that much was true Inuyasha's head snapped up at.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Someone is coming, actually two people are," he said.

"It's Sara," Tanya said she was sitting on a tree branch, and then she frowned. "And someone else." She jumped off landing lightly on her feet.

"It's Kohaku," Inuyasha told me so that only I could hear.

"But I can't fell two shards only one, the one that Sara has," I whispered back at the far side of the clearing Kohaku and Sara came out, Sara in front and Kohaku in back like if he didn't want to come but still felt like he had to.

"Kohaku!" Sango called running to her brother, we followed all of us behind. Kohaku took a step back and his eyes flew to Sara.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," I thought at least that what she said.

"Kohaku what are you doing with her?" Sango asked.

"I… she helped me," Kohaku said, I took a closer look and saw that he didn't have a jewel shard and he was walking!  
"Kohaku what happened to your jewel shard!" I exclaimed he looked uncomfortable.

"You can tell her," Sara said.

"I don't have it," he said.

"Look kid she knows that, she wants to know why you don't have it," Inuyasha said.

"What did you do to my brother!" Sango yelled at Sara.

"Sango she didn't do anything to me," Kohaku told his sister taking a step to be a little in front of Sara. "She took the jewel shard out, I can think clearly I can think by myself no voices nothing I'm myself again." We started blankly at Kohaku.

"It's the power of an archer," Rurichiyo said there was something in her eyes like pride and longing.

"The power of a what?" I asked.

"An archer, we use bows and arrows, then join it together with out spirit power," she said.

"We can construct spells, as a matter a fact I'm almost a hundred percent sure that you're and archer," Sara said.

"Spell that can save the dead," Sango said.

"No, spells that can heal, Kohaku wasn't dead, he was hurt to a point that it would kill him eventually but he wasn't dead," Sara said.

"So Kohaku doesn't need that Shikon jewel to live?" Sango said.

"No," Sara answered; Sango flung her arms around Kohaku and began to cry while Kohaku soothed her.

"Thank you," Sango said turning to Sara.

"It was nothing," she said and then I think she said something else but I wasn't sure. "I won't be blamed for someone else death." Then nightfall came and we all lied down to fall asleep promising that tomorrow we would all still be there, the strange thing was that they never let go of their swords even asleep.

_Two sisters both are standing back to back both share dreams and they are not alone, they are dressed in black kimonos, their swords are ready to fight, and they are everything but afraid._

**Author's Note: since I know that so many people read this fanfiction I was hoping that you could all submit a P.O.V who's mind do you want to see in? I will update as soon a possible promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR INUYASHA **

**CHAPTER 7**

Sara's P.O.V

I was lying down on the ground I was hugging my sword when I was sure that the others where asleep I got up Inuyasha 's eyes flashed open and they met mine I put my finger too my lip to show him to be quite.

"What are you doing," he said it so low that the wind had to carry it to me.

"Taking a midnight stroll," I said he rolled his eyes at my sarcastic tone.

"You do know that I'm going to be right behind you right?" he asked me I nodded and got up.

"But then who would take care of Kagome and the others?" I asked from my last vision I could tell that it would be hard for him to leave her unprotected. He was looking at me clearly fighting with him self.

"I promised that I would be here in the morning I never break my word," I said he looked at me for a while and he did not take his eyes off mine as I walked into the dark forest. I sat down next to the tree that was in mind it had white bark and leaves of green gold, I waited penitently until a few minutes later I felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure he sat down next to me.

"You know that Sean told me something that's been bothering me all day," he said I looked at his tormented brown eyes.

"What was it?" I asked him he looked at me for a long time before he answered.

"He told me to protect you, from pain and loneliness," he said his voice was layered with Sean's I froze in place.

"I see," I said.

"Don't worry about it," he said I looked at him. "I know what's bothering you things happen like that all the time, they where close to me, but at least they are in a better place." He was looking far away towards the sky.

"Uryū told me to tell you that you where one of the only decent Shinigami that he had meet," I said he turned to me and the looked away he.

"Tsk," he said and a grin spread across his face. "Guess he had a soft spot for Shinigami after all,"

"Everyone else said to take care," I said I was stretching the truth but I'm sure that was what they wanted to say. He nodded and I leaned into his shoulder.

"Don't worry about what Sean said he means well but I can't explain it to you, only you know," I said he put an arm around my shoulder I felt him lean his head on my own.

"You know what I think," he said.

"Not really, what do you think, that in its self is a shocker," I said he growled at me.

"I think that you're having a hard time right now, and that you need someone to be there for you, and I think that, that person is going to be me," he said I looked at him and I smiled Ichigo was Ichigo he was going to be my 'shoulder to cry on' that in itself had some sort of relief.

"You're going to be my bitch?" I asked he glared at me.

"What is that suppose to mean?" he asked I laughed.

"My friend my best friend regardless of what happens," I said he looked at me for a while then a wicked grin spread across his face.

"Well if that's the case then yes I'm going to be your bitch," he said I laughed and so did he.

"Let us train so that you can at least be a small challenge to me," I said he frowned.

"That is insulting," he said I pulled him up and pulled out my Zanpaktō he did the same.

"Ready?" I asked but I was asking if he was ready to join me join what I was.

"Ready." He said and I knew that he would always follow to that in when he felt like leaving this moment would be what he saw and he would stay. Our swords clashed together in the moonlight that shone on them.

Rurichiyo's P.O.V

We began to walk towards where we felt Sara's spiritual pressure we came to a clearing and she was leaning against Ichigo laughing. She looked up to where we were coming and Ichigo followed her gaze.

"Hey, Rurichiyo what are you doing up?" he asked us.

"We came to find Sara so that we could train," we said Sara smiled.

"Right I almost forgot Rurichiyo that today we had to train sorry but Ichigo wasn't being very smart," she said Ichigo glared at her.

"That's not my fault if you where a good teacher I wouldn't be losing now would I?" he asked her she frowned at him.

"Shut up and go sleep," she said pushing him away towards the camp he glared at her then walked away. She turned to us.

"Ready?" she asked us we nodded.

"What should we do?" we asked her.

"You know the name of your bow but you need to grow stronger," she said taking out her own bow. "Have you killed a hollow yet?"

"No they wouldn't let us," we answered she nodded.

"You need to but since there are no hollows at hand we're just going to have to deal with demons that they fight in this time," she told us she turned and looked off into the distance we focused ourselves as we felt something come towards us. A monster walked toward us it was tall and brown colored it had yellow eyes and came closer to us we took a step back.

"Don't you dare walk away Rurichiyo face that monster, face it and don't you ever dare walk away," Sara said her golden eyes burning into ours'. We took a deep breath as the demon sniffed the air its eyes falling on us, we strung our bow arrow ready._ A spell, of our strength, of mine, of the blinding sun. _The words left my lips with a strange haze of power like a blanket to conceal what I, we could do.

"Hawk of the sun, burning fire, streaming light, consume the arrow and show our might," the arrow left our bow with a golden light surrounding it, when it made contact with the demon flames erupted and soon it became nothing but ashes. _Life is not something to think little of; _we stopped it was a demon but it had breath.

"When you kill or destroy you will always take life in one way or another, which is where a resolve comes into play, it is what keeps you moving keeps you killing in a way," Sara told us. "No one ever said that this was an easy job, saving lives, in more then one way at the end of the day the only person that has been harmed is your self, Shinigami chose this path, Rurichiyo now that you have felt what it is like make a choice you can be Rurichiyo-hime, or you can be you." We said nothing we walked away slowly.

"We need to think but we will make a choice," we said a small wind carried her last words to us but we never really knew if she even said them.

"The easy choice is not always the right choice and the right choice is not always the easy one," her words where coated in pain and apology.

Kagome's P.O.V

I watched as the little girl was surrounded by a golden aura she mumbled something before the arrow hit the demon and was burned to ash. I was about to leave just as the girl did but Sara turned to where I was hiding behind a tree.

"Maybe you should come out, I think that you're a little to old to play hide and seek, besides you're not very good," she said I walked out for behind the tree I could feel the heat in my cheeks.

"I wasn't hiding," I stated.

"No you where observing," she said her tone coated in sarcasm I looked away, boy was she annoying.

"Yes I was observing," I said determined not to let her get the best of me.

"You are an archer after all I can feel it but I think you know it as a priestess," she said leaning against a tree.

"What does that mean?" I asked she looked at me for a while.

"What do you want it to mean?" she asked me I frowned at her since when did answering with a question become acceptable.

"You're the one that said I was something what is that something?" I asked her.

"You're an archer a priestess same thing except you're not at your full potential," she said tying her sword at her side with a purple sash.

"And what is this full potential?" I asked her she looked amused.

"Primary control over an element, thus using that control to increase the power of your arrow that is already fused with your spirit power," she said my head was reeling with all the things she had just managed to push into one sentence. "Anymore questions?"

"Yeah just one more how exactly am I going to do that?" I asked she laughed.

"First figure out the name of your bow, then call out your bow, after that learn control, and finally if you're still up to it learn how to kill," she said I started at her she had the strangest ways of sending out a message.

"Are you going to teach me?" I asked she nodded her head. "When?"

"Now," she said as an arrow cam flying my way brushing my cheek. I looked at her she seemed perfectly in control but she already had an arrow ready.

"Are you crazy?" I asked her jumping out of the way as another arrow cam at me.

"If you ask most people they would say yes, if you asked people I trained they would say no," she said as another shower of arrows cam at me I ran as hard as my legs could carry me out of the way of the. I was going to have to start fighting back I had an arrow ready but she shot one at my bow breaking it.

"That's not your bow, you will never hit anyone with that," she said, she was leaning against the tree again an arrow ready.

"Then with what am I going to fight?" I asked her she nodded her head.

"Good question, here's one for you; do you want to fight?" she asked me I started at her.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked her she frowned at me turning to face me.

"The question that you should answer," she said.

"No it's a bad question," I told her getting up but I had to drop down as she shot the arrow at me.

"There are no bad or good questions, there are only questions," she explained to me as if I where a child who had not seen what the world had to offer.

"I know what is out there I have lived it first hand don't talk to me like that," I growled at her between clenched teeth I didn't even know why that had pissed me off.

"No, you know nothing; you know little how many people have you killed? You know nothing and you never will until you answer the question," she said pointing an arrow at me again. I sat there wondering just exactly what this girl had gone through for her to be able to speak as she did; I didn't want that, I wanted to be normal, but that desire was challenged by another. Who then would fight against that man, who would protect those who needed the protection?

"Not everyone can fight," she said as if she where helping my train thought. No she was right not everyone could fight, but that was not the question at hand the question at hand was; do I want to fight? The answer no. but I had an answer to what she had asked me.

"No I don't want to fight, but that wasn't what you asked me, you should have said, should I fight, or would I fight," I told her getting up. "Then the answer to that question is yes, I would fight."

"Why?" she promoted.

"Because, people need a hero, and because I can fight," I said knowing as the words left my lips they held not one ounce of a lie.

"Good," she said she began to shimmer in blue light. "Cold as ice, isolated by winds, my ice dragon go find her mate." She let the arrow go but as it pierced my chest I felt no pain only the sensation of being shoved to the side into another place. Before me perched on a branch was a nightingale, I recognized the shaped but it was way bigger then a normal one about ten times its normal size. I took a step back as the birds gaze fell on me his eyes where dancing.

_Hello Kagome, his voice rang loud and clear in my mind._

_Who are you?_

_I'm part of you,_

_A part of me?_

_Yes _

His answers where a little strange the world around me changed I was in a green meadow and although it was day time starts in the crystal blue sky where visible. Around me only one tree stood tall and a rich brown and in this branch the nightingale sat. He spread his wings and transformed into bright light; I raised an arm to shield my eyes.

"Welcome, do you know who I am?" he asked.

"No, not really," I said he laughed.

"Do you know what animal I am?" he asked again.

"Of course I do you're a nightingale," I said.

"Very good Kagome I am your bow, I will guide you from now on, listen to me and you will be unstoppable," his voice carried without effort even though a strong warm wind began to blow.

"But why wouldn't I know what type of animal that you are?" I asked.

"Kagome you shock me, didn't she tell you? We are one of a kind in the eyes of our masters, you would have never known I was a nightingale if I were not truly yours," he said I nodded my head. "Are you ready Kagome?" for some reason I knew that he was talking about taking control over him maybe it was just obvious or I had just been paying attention to what Sara said.

"Yes," I said I reached my hand into the light not even sure why and I grasped a bow my body became heavy and I opened my eyes.

"Well done Kagome you passed the first test, go get some sleep tomorrow will not be easy," Sara said she was leaning against the tree.

"Who said that any day was easy?" I asked a smile played across her lips.

"True but some days are longer then others," she said I'd give her that point.

"Since when do we count points?" she asked I frowned I hadn't even know I had said that out loud I must be really tired. "Then go get some sleep but you won't get much." I shook my head I really should go to bed.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked she shook her head and I walked back to Inuyasha and the others.

Inuyahsa's P.O.V

I opened my eyes as footsteps approached, I closed them when I recognized then as the light footsteps of Kagome.

"Inuyasha?' she asked tentatively.

"Yeah," I said leaving my eyes closed.

"Nothing," her voice caught at the end and I opened my eyes.

"What is it Kagome?" I asked her eyes where wide with wonder my eyes flew to the bow she had on it was golden like starts I reached out and placed a finger to it; it was warm alive almost like the Tetsusaiga, she took a step back and my eyes flew to hers'. I froze her chocolate eyes for once where unreadable.

"Forget about it Inuyasha go back to sleep before you wake anyone up," she said lying down her back to me, I took a deep breath to try and calm myself nothing was wrong with Kagome she was fine, she just wasn't telling me something that was all. And that was enough to get me to a point where I had to worry where I had to know what was going on with her. I was going to have to make a low blow to find out what she was hiding.

"Kagome, you… is it that you don't trust me enough to tell me?" I asked looking away from her as she stiffened and turned to face me.

"No, Inuyasha that's not it, it's just that I'm tired that's all, I just realized that I'm not that common and well I had power that I didn't even know that I had, that's all, it's a little strange don't worry about it," she said, it was lovable how easily you could get her to tell you what you wanted.

"What power?" I asked her she held up the bow.

"This is where my power comes from, this bow helps me bring it out," she said gently stroking the bow like I would the Tetsuaiga. I looked at her for a while satisfied that nothing was wrong I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

Toshiro's P.O.V

I watched as she sat down a little far away from where we where; her eyes where half closed but that was enough I had always been contented myself with watching from afar any closer and things just didn't go my way. She turned and her eyes fell on where we where, then she looked away; it was strange; I wanted to go to her like I would have but then right next to me was a reminder and then fear. She got up and laid down her back to me and I watched her. The slow rise and fall of her breath.

Inuyasha's P.O.V

The wind tickled my nose with the sent of fresh blood; my eyes followed to where the girl laid, Kagome stirred and her eyes met mine.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I smell blood," I told her I watched as her eyes widened.

"Where?" she asked her eyes already scanning the area.

"From Sara," I said Kagome got up and I followed her. She was looking at Sara's arm that had bandages wrapped around it, they where drenched with blood. Kagome reached her hand out and in that instant silver flashed in my peripheral vision and a long was suddenly rested against her neck.

"Damn it, why the fuck do you people sneak around for? Not everyone likes a morning visit," she said irritated getting up, removing the sword from Kagome's neck.

"You where bleeding what did you want us to do?" Kagome asked I saw her eyes widen slightly but she composed herself so quickly it could have been my imagination. Sara sighed and got up. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Forget about it, I'm fine," she said walking away.

"No you aren't," I said "Haven't you heard of restrain?" I stalked after her, good god, where all women like this? I really needed to check things over considering how they where turning out. Why the hell did I always get stuck with the aggressive/psychopathic ones?

Kagome's P.O.V

I reached my hand out without thinking to the blood socked bandages; I froze as I felt the brush of cold silver against my neck; but that was not the only reason; a pulse like my own flowed through the sword.

"Damn it, why the fuck do you people sneak around for? Not everyone likes a morning visit," she said her voice was cold as she removed the sword from my neck.

"You where bleeding what did you want us to do?" I asked in the same tone, she sighed and got up my eyes followed her. "Where do you think you're going?" she didn't answer I was still in shock about the sword that I didn't move, it had felt alive, at first it was cold but then it began to radiate heat.

"You should call him back," I jumped at the sound of the voice, so shocked that I actually listened to it.

"Inuyasha, sit," I barely said it but he was already on the floor, it always shocked me how easily he could kill demons and how easily I could have him on the floor. I turned to Toshiro, he was still lying down but his hands where behind his head and he was looking to where Sara had disappeared to.

"Why does she do that?" I asked him he looked at me, his eyes where cold but I saw something he was trying to hide, but I couldn't put a name to it; he sat up.

"She has restrain, the main reason why you're still alive," he said. "Main reason why I'm still alive," but I wasn't sure if he had said that.

"Hey buddy she was bleeding a lot you sure she can leave by herself?" Inuyasha asked, I hadn't even realized that he had gotten up; I was still looking at Toshiro, something flashed in his eyes but I was gone before I could ask about it.

"She'll be fine," he said, nut it sounded forced.

"How do you know?" I asked he looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Because if she wasn't going to be alright she would have left a long time ago," he said, I wasn't sure if I was imagining things but I could have sworn that his words had a double meaning. Toshiro was suddenly toppling over but he regained himself before he hit the ground.

"Rangiku, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked the woman that was clutching to his side.

"But Captain, Renji started it!" she complained pointing to the red haired man that was glaring at her.

"It was your fault Rangiku, you're the one who had to be all cold and ended up sleeping right next to me!" he shouted at her, I would have laughed if not afraid that Toshiro looked like he was about to pop a vein.

"Would you two shut up? Its way too early in the morning to start this," he told them, but I was sure that he wanted to do more then just talk to them. I couldn't help it anymore I started to laugh, three pairs of eyes flashed to me; then they started to laugh, except for Toshiro who looked away, his expression unreadable.

Sara's P.O.V

I was sitting by a river debating wither or not it was safe to stick my hand in, I sighed leaning forward.

_Senna is talking with Kisuke Urahara, he is setting up the gigai to take our place, and Kon is outside jumping around._

_"__I'm sure that she chose you because you can take care of things, I can leave them to you?" he asked her she nodded her head._

_"__I believe that I can work with them, but how long until she comes back?" Senna asked._

_"__Who cares I get to use Ichigo's body again, and that's good enough, I just wish Rukia was here," Kon said stepping into the kitchen._

_  
"I'm not sure, however long it takes to finish things up, is that a problem?" he asked seeing Senna's expression._

_"__It will be I can sit in for small periods of time, but sooner or later the questions start coming, I may be good but I'm far from perfect," she said he smiled._

_"__Ah, if that's the problem you can always stay here," he said her eyes widened._

_"__No that would be worse," she said. "I guess I just have to try." He smiled at her again patting her head._

_"__I knew you would," he said as he walked away._

_"__That guy is weird," Kon said Senna didn't say anything and just looked around at all the gigai._

I closed my eyes trying to calm myself before I ended up breaking a tree in half.

"Damn it, why the hell did I land in a time period without a phone?" I complained looking down at my arm I frowned I had no way of taking care of that, I pulled a hand through my hair and accidentally pulled out the comb. I picked it up and I few drops of blood fell on it, I sighed I really knew how to take care of a present. I dipped in the water to get the blood off without really putting my injured arm was a major, bitch. A slight glow came from above me I looked up to the outline a woman but I couldn't make out her features.

"Who are you?" I asked, I could tell that she was smiling.

"I am here to help my son, I wouldn't want the woman of his dreams to walk around broken," she said I froze.

"You're Toshiro's mother?" I asked I hardly think that he would have given me the comb without telling me that I would see his mom.

"Toshiro doesn't know, it was my way of giving him one last gift, I gave it to his grandmother to give to him, I only appear to the person that is really meant to be with him, which is why he doesn't know that I am here," she said.

"And why are you here?" I asked.

"To help you, Sara, I want my Toshiro to be happy and as such you have to be safe, I will leave after this, I may come back from time to time but only if it is really necessary," she said.

"How are you going t help me?" I asked thinking about my current situation.

"Heal you Sara, I can give you the power to heal without it affecting you," she said I started at her. "The comb is a way to heal, by willing it with your mind you can heal any wound inflicted upon you." I picked up the comb and looked at the little comb that could be so useful.

"So I just think about it happening and it will?" I asked her she nodded her head.

"You're a fast learner I'm glad that my Toshiro chose you, you're good for him and he's good for you," she said before she disappeared, I hoped that was true, I grabbed the comb and placed it near my wound and closed my eyes. I looked down and saw as a blue light cover the wound and then it just disappeared.

"Well that was useful, would have helped to know that a while back," I, mumbled to myself thinking about all the trips to the emergency room I could have saved. "Shit," I had forgotten about the vision I got up and ran back to camp, we where treading deep waters.

Ichigo's P.O.V

I was going to kill her; I really was, because she hadn't told me how long I had until the visions came true, and I sure as hell didn't want Kon in my body.

"Ichigo what's up you look like you're about to pop a vein or something," Rukia said I looked over at her she had taken the news hard, I composed myself and gave her a reassuring half smile, the best I could give at the moment.

"Nothing to worry about," I told her, yet; anyway she looked at me for a while and then went back to talking with Rangiku who was complaining about Renji harassing her. I closed my eyes to keep myself from hitting them, shit, they should get over it not like they didn't enjoy it, and it was freaking cold yesterday.

"Ichigo, I would say we have about 1 week max," Sara said I jumped as I looked at her amused expression she was leaning on the heels of her feet, crouching down.

"Shit, you shouldn't sneak up on people," I said.

"Ah, Ichigo if you paid attention last night I wouldn't have been able to sneak up on you," she said getting up and walking over to the main group. "Hurry up Ichigo." I got up and followed her.

"Hey, we have about a week to get the remaining pieces of the Hogyoku and then get back," she said.

"How come?" Rangiku asked.

"You can't get it all back in a week, we've been at it almost a year," Kagome said.

"Yes but you're not Shinigami," Sara answered. "Because we have interference back home which involve letting the gigai run lose,"

"You're joking right?" Renji asked.

"I wish I where," she said.

"How do you know?" Yachiru asked I was pretty sure that she had amid to fall of Sara's head but she ended up on the floor.

"Because I have a gift, well actually a few of us have a gift that let us see the future," she said talking to Yachiru but it was meant for everyone to hear, I sighed thinking of the mess she had just gotten us into; I caught Tanya's eyes and knew that she could not have agreed more.

**Author's Note: I'm extremely let down, so many people read my story but you don't leave reviews, it makes me sad, the main reason why it took me so long to up date. I'll try but I have other stories that get more reviews then this one does, makes me more willing to focus on those before this one, I hope that at least if you enjoy this because I wouldn't know. Please as a favor to the author leave a review, half the time I don't even know why I write this note, if half the time I'm not sure if you read it. =( **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I'm so happy! One person had reviewed my story but that's enough because I know that at least someone is enjoying my story! So at least I'm happy and that means I'm posting up early! Thank you for the nice review, it's what I needed! Day one of the week count down for Sara and the others to complete the Hōgyoku. **

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR INUYASHA**

**CHAPTER 8**

Tanya's P.O.V

I sat down patiently as I could managed as the silence dragged in, I had expected out burst considering what had happened when Sara told them something similar but here they where mouths closed.

"You can do what?" Rukia asked her question was directed to Ichigo.

"See the future," I said. "With this," I help up my golden badge same as Ichigo's and Sara's just the color gold.

"It serves like a telephone, the Council sends visions through this to us and then we see them, but I have the main telephone, the visions go from the Council to me to everyone else," Sara said she seemed to not notice the shocked expressions, but I knew here better the slight tone in her voice showed that she wasn't comfortable.

"As a matter a fact there are four of us, but one of us is still somewhere," Ichigo told them, well he sure had learned a lot in the past few days.

"But that is another matter that isn't really important at the moment," Sara said, she didn't want them to know what would happen if we didn't find that person. "What matters right now is that we have one week before Kisuke Urahara lets the gigai run lose."

"But don't we have school this week?" Renji asked.

"No, we have this week of because of the White Flower Festival," I told him, thinking about all the schools joining together one day after a week of rest.

"What's the White Flower Festival?" Rangiku asked.

"Oh, well that's after this week of not going to school the high schools, middle schools, and elementary schools chose one group of kids to perform, from each school, and then we see who gets the prize," Sara said.

"What's the week of vacation for?" Momo asked.

"Oh, that's because they don't want us to strain our voices the day before and they can't play favorites so they decided to give us the week off," Sara explained she shot up standing on her feet. "Son of a bitch,"

"What?" I asked she didn't usually say things like that.

"Who performs for my high school?" she asked me.

"Son of a bitch," I mumbled think about what the hell we where in right now.

"Uh, great just what I needed," she complained.

"What's the problem?" Rurichiyo asked.

"The problem is that Senna can't step in for me in the festival," she said.

"How come?" the pink freak asked trying to sneak up on me, but Albert gave me the heads up and I took a step out of the way.

"Well, because Senna can't really sing," she said.

"As a matter if you spoke the harsh truth you would say that she was the worst singer in the world," I offered.

"Not cool," Sara mumbled to me I just shrugged my shoulders.

"How much earlier?" Toshiro asked.

"Two days at least," she said.

"Can't you call in sick or something?" Renji asked.

"If you wanted to have your whole high school at your front door treating to stone you," Sara said I couldn't help it I started to laugh.

"Tanya, this is so not funny!" she hissed at me, she was really worried I would be too if her instructor was mine, that lady was crazy.

"I can't help I'm just remembering the guy from last year and how he went on stage in a wheel chair," I told her, she smiled probable remembering that poor soul who had the misfortune of having to stretch to reach the microphone.

"I still don't think that you can get all the shards of the jewel in a week let alone six days," Kagome said.

"I thought we went over this, we're Shinigami, world of difference from a human," Renji said.

"How exactly so?" Sango asked.

"Because normal Shinigami are the Souls of the dead," Sara said.

"You're dead?" Inuyasha asked.

"I said normal Shinigami, I'm not a normal Shinigami, well only me, Tanya, and Ichigo aren't normal Shinigami everyone else is," Sara said.

"Wait, wait, wait, if you're dead how come you have solid bodies?" Kagome asked.

"They aren't bodies like yours' or theirs', they're fake, like putting water in a bottle that's all," Rukia said.

"We still have our bodies we can just walk out of them and still go back," I said.

"I'm confused," Shippo said. "Too many different going out and fake this and that,"

"Well we can start from the beginning," Sara said.

"Go on," Miroku promoted he seemed deep in thought.

"Most people believe in some sort of an after life," Sara said. "It's a place called Soul Society."

"Almost all humans that have died go to Soul Society," Rukia added.

"Where do the others go?" Kagome asked.

"The Underworld," Ichigo said.

"Or they don't even pass on to the next life," I said.

"In that case they either stay as they where as ghost with a chain on their chest, or they become Hollows," Toshiro said.

"Hollows are when Souls can't sustain themselves and they turn into monsters that feast of other Souls or human," Momo added.

"It's the job of Soul Society to maintain a balance between humans and Souls, they take care of Hollows and help other Souls pass on to Soul Society," Renji said.

"That's why in Soul Society we have the Thirteen Court Guard Squads," Rangiku said. "For Souls that have enough Spirit Pressure to be able to hear the manifestation of their Souls,"

"Rangiku you're getting ahead of the conversation," Sara told her.

"The Thirteen Court Guard Squads where put into place to insure the balance between the World of the Living and Soul Society," Sara said. "The main goal is to make sure that human have no idea of the Spirit World until it comes their time to go."

"We kick the Hollows butts because we have Zanpaktō!" the pink freak shouted.

"Zanpaktō are the manifestation of your Soul, it allows you to fight against Hollows, but not every Soul can have a Zanpaktō" Toshiro said.

"In order to have a Zanpaktō you must become a Shinigami," Rangiku said. "And in order to become a Shinigami you must have a significant amount of Spirit Pressure."

"Enough to kick a Hollows butt," the pink freak added.

"So basically Soul Society is a safe place for Souls and the Thirteen Court Guard Squads take care of destroying Hollows to keep human safe," Inuyasha said.

"Yes, but if you didn't make it sound so useless we might actually be happy that you understood," Sara said.

"But not all Souls that are in Soul Society where humans first," Rurichiyo said. "We have the noble families like the one I'm from that where born in Soul Society from other Souls,"

"Noble Families, you guys discriminate each other?" Kagome asked.

"Old tradition nothing to do about it," Sara said.

"Its how things are," Rurichiyo said, she was a royal no wonder it bothered her.

"If you have Noble Families then you have a King?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, but he lets the Thirteen Court Guard Squads to the ruling, we just have to protect him," Rangiku said.

"We hardly see him, sometimes people begin to believe that the whole king thing is just a figure," Renji said.

"But it's not he exists but only the Captain Commander gets to meet the King, we just assume that he's real, or at least most of the time," Toshiro said.

"Which reminds me, Sara how come we're stuck in our bodies?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, that's because of the explosion we should be able to get out of this form then and be able to leave this place, somehow Azien managed to lock us in here," Sara said.

"You're kidding me?" Kagome asked. "I could get you out if you want,"

"No, that way won't work either he closed it off, so you're also stuck here until we find all the pieces of the Hōgyoku," Sara said.

"WHAT?" Kagome yelled I found that I had to cover my ears.

"Could you give it a rest?" Inuyasha yelled back at her.

"No, I have to go check, now, Sango can I borrow Kirara?" Kagome asked.

"Sure," Sango said the cute little kitten morphed into a huge feline and Kagome jumped, on and she was gone; Sara sighed and got up again.

"Well we better get going if we want to get out of here," she said.

"And how exactly to plan to travel?" Inuyasha asked she smiled.

"Well Serena doesn't only work for telling the future," Sara said as a cobra appeared behind her only way bigger then a normal one, enough to carry a couple of people on the top of its head. Inuyasha and the other people of that time took out their weapons.

"Get away from that," Miroku said.

"Wait, no this is Serena, she's not a demon but my guardian or so to say," Sara said.

"Do I have to?" I asked her, she gave the 'no duh' look, I sighed I really didn't feel like having a bunch of Shinigami on Albert with me.

"Wait, you can't leave Kagome isn't back yet," Sango said.

"No, they can leave just give us the jewel shards," Inuyasha said.

"Yes we can leave, as I matter a fact we are, and we can't leave you the Hōgyoku it isn't safe," Sara said.

"It isn't safe if you take it either," Miroku said.

"It actually is because this was created by Kisuke himself," Ichigo said. "He's a Shinigami,"

"We have primary right," Yachiru said.

"And besides, you wouldn't last a second if Azien decide to come looking for it," Rangiku said.

"Guess we can't leave after all," Sara said sitting back down. "I don't think it really is my story to tell but I will have a part to play later on, this actually is their story," she pointed to the group behind her which was everyone but her and me.

"And what is this story?" Kohaku asked he was so quite I hadn't heard him, but I was sure that he would be around.

"It's about a man named Sosuke Aizen," Toshiro said his voice laced with hate but he was trying to hide, everyone else expressed that emotion without words, their faces twisted in scorn or hurt; it was not my story but it soon would be.

Inuyasha's P.O.V

"It's about a man named Sosuke Aizen," Toshiro said, his face twisted slightly but whatever he was feeling he hide it well, not the others their faces turned to hate, scorn, or hurt; who was this man to them?

"It started a long time ago before he was even a Captain," Renji said.

"He heard about the Hōgyoku, so he took advantage of the knowledge and deceived the Thirteen Court Guard Squads for so many years," Momo said her voice was small as if struggled.

"But he kept his disguise as a Captain until he knew the whereabouts of the Hōgyoku," Rukia said. "It was through me, I brought the Hōgyoku to Soul Society,"

"Urahara wanted to keep the Hōgyoku save, so he put it in Rukia but that was his mistake, he practically gave it to Aizen," Ichigo said.

"He hid himself in Soul Society by faking his own death, and then why the time was right he took out his interference one at a time," Momo said her voice hadn't changed, I had a feeling that she was one of those interferences.

"He wasn't alone in his plotting though, he had two other Captains helping him," Rangiku said. "But he was the ringleader they came later on; he planed everything out perfectly so that he could escape to his new empire."

"He left and went to the world of the Hollows, and now he had an army of Arrancar," Yachiru said, they only people that didn't seem to have part in the story where Sara, Tanya, and Rurichiyo.

"His main goal now is to find a way to take over Soul Society," Toshiro said. "Or at least that's what we believe,"

"So I guess that you guys aren't as united as you make each other sound," I said all their eyes flashed to me, and I swear that I saw then all twitch towards their swords.

"The way I see it you guys aren't either," Sara said her voice was cold and knowing I looked at the place where Kagome should have been. "As you see it is of great importance that we get the Hōgyoku, so even if you do mind we'll be leaving." This was so annoying we would have to delay them until Kagome got back, this was shit.

Kagome's P.O.V

I walked over to the well and looked down I took a step back; the bottom of the well was covered with some kind of dark energy. Taking a deep breath I jumped in, as I reached the bottom it felt like I was going to go through, but then the dark energy curled around me and it was like being spit back out; I tried so many times that I guess the dark energy got tired of me that instead on lying on the ground of the well I was shot all the way up and out. As luck would have it Kirara was near by and caught me before I hit the ground, but I got the message loud and clear; you're not getting out this way. We made our way back to the camp and we where almost there when I felt a pressing feeling against me, when I was able to see them I felt my eyes go wide. They where fighting and it looked like we where losing and what was most insane was that Kohaku was standing near Sara that anyone could assume he was protecting her.

"Really, you're freaking out numbered give it a rest, she's back any way!" Sara yelled at them as Sango tried to land a hit. That's when things got interesting because it wasn't only Kohaku who tried to block the hit it was practically every one of them, they all moved and arranged themselves to block any hit that came her way. She was like the heart in the body it had evolved to protect the heart, the center of the body.

"Stop, why the hell are you fighting?" I called to them as I jumped off of Kirara they slipped out of the battle and came to where I was.

"Distracting," Inuyasha whispered to me I frowned and watched as they gathered around again, Sara looked irritated.

"That was-" I started not sure what to add to it.

"It doesn't matter we'll be going know," Toshiro said, he seemed enraged and everyone else looked ready to leave.

"Just leave us the jewel shards and you can go," Inuyasha said.

"Don't you get it?" Sara's voice scared me it was filled with rage and twisted humor. "This isn't your battle no matter what may have happened here with the Hōgyoku it has nothing to do with what will happen, and I can assure you that you want nothing to do with it." We all fell silent she seemed so sure that she knew what we had gone through as if she had lived it first hand, with Kikyo, and Naraku.

"How do you know?" Miroku said.

"That doesn't matter this isn't your battle be glad that it isn't anymore, you don't want to be in the battle that is coming," Rukia said. "You won't last, you aren't Shinigami we are different and that is how things are, be happy that battle is behind you."

"It can't be we haven't fulfilled the mission we set out to do when we joined together," Sango said, it was true we still had a long way to go, to take our revenge out on Naraku.

"The first thing you need to learn is that sometimes you complete that mission when you give it up to someone else," Sara said.

"How do you know about Naraku?" I asked her, her eyes widened and she looked confused.

"Why are you asking me that?" she asked.

"Because you said it, I heard you," I told her the others where looking between us confused.

"Nothing that you need to worry about, two things that you need to know," Sara said.

"One, we are leaving wither you like it or not," Tanya said she looked ready to hit someone, great we where taken down by them, I looked over at the others they had small injuries: bruises and little limps here and there.

"Two, we aren't leaving with the Hōgyoku, you can try and fight but as you can see the results won't be pretty," Ichigo promised, I realized how fierce he looked, his posture was protective with Rukia and Sara; if it did turn into a fight I wouldn't want to have to fight him.

"And we have one thing to say to you," Inuyasha said he shrugged me back with his shoulder and I knew he wanted me to stay out of it, I knew that whatever he said we would follow. "You aren't leaving with the jewel shards." That's when all hell erupted. Inuyahsa, Sango, and Miroku lunged forward to where Sara was, but just like I knew would happen everyone of them stepped in front of her. It was all out, Inuyasha was using his sword without hesitating and so where Miroku and Sango. The Shinigami didn't seem to be holding back either, though not all of them where fighting they had just managed to trap them in the middle of them. This was bad they didn't have room to run, they would get hurt, I wanted to help but I didn't know how. I felt the cold sensation of steel against my neck I turned my head slightly and saw Sara standing there.

"You want to end this?" she asked me, I nodded my head. "Be the victim, catch up later with no intent of fighting but uniting," I understood she wanted me to act more helpless then I was, and then Inuyasha and the others would stop fighting, I could do that and she had a point we would never carry out what we wanted to do unless we worked together. Taking a deep breath I let out a scream, they all froze and turned to where we where.

"Let go of her," Inuyasha hissed at Sara taking a step closer, I felt the sword press closer he froze.

"Don't even think about it," she said her voice was cold, but I knew she wasn't going to hurt me, she kept whispering trust me.

"What do you want?" he asked he looked angry, understandable, and he looked helpless something that I've never seen Inuyasha look like.

"Drop the weapons and move away from them," she said, they complied. "Tanya, Ichigo," three giant cobras appeared one was white, another gold, and one was brown. The Shinigami got on and Sara got on the white one with me.

"Explain later and when you fall think happy thought," she whispered in my ear before she pushed me off I clenched my eyes shut and I fell lightly landing on my feet, I felt Inuyasha pick me up.

"Are you okay?" he demanded I nodded my head. I looked up as Sango and Miroku tried to follow them on Kirara but I couldn't even see the outline of the giant snakes.

"They will pay for this," Inuyasha promised I looked at him.

"No," I said he looked confused avoids that, that would happen; Sango and Miroku came back.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha demanded I looked over at them and waited until I had counted to 50 and Inuyasha started growling.

"Because it was an act," I said I saw the surprise form on their face, then the realization, and finally amusement.

Sara's P.O.V

I was waiting for them to start with the questioning but they stayed silent, and then I heard the best sound that I thought I would hear. They began to laugh, I looked up and smiled.

"When did you take acting lessons?" Rangiku asked, I laughed.

"Beats me," I said. "I guess I'm just that good,"

"You know at first I couldn't tell and then I got a closer look and saw that your Zanpaktō was upside down," Renji said, I laughed again that was my worst fear that one of them would notice but they didn't seem to know about our kind of swords because they couldn't tell.

"Hey I had a helper that apparently had taken acting lessons," I said.

"You know I figured that you wouldn't have been able to pull it off unless Kagome looked generally scared," Ichigo called from Sean; I ignored the comment that suggested I couldn't pull it off on my own. I looked over where Kohaku was little behind Toshiro, Renji, and Rangiku; I knew that they hadn't noticed him.

"So you decide to come," I told him their eyes flashed to where my voice headed, I sighed this was not good; all too soon they had their swords out and where ready to decapitate Kohaku. "Hey Shinigami, calm down, Kohaku isn't going to do anything." They looked at me for a while and then sat back down; Kohaku shot a grateful look at me.

"He can't really stay," Toshiro said.

"Sure he can, he's my responsibility," I said Kohaku looked uncomfortable at the subject.

"Sara, you know how things are you can't take care of him, not with what's going on," Rangiku said, I sighed I was getting annoyed.

"Kohaku, do you want to stay and help me?" I asked him they Shinigami where openly glaring at me know, so all Kohaku did was nod his head, I smiled at him. "Good then you can stay, unless you Shinigami fell like learning the physics of free falling." That was enough of a threat to keep them quite, I almost laughed as I looked over at Tanya who by the looks of it was yelling at Yachiru and having an argument with Rurichiyo. Ichigo had gotten stuck with the quite people, Rukia and Momo, but Rukia and him where yelling.

"Sara, take the pink freak please, please if you value my sanity take her!" Tanya yelled at me from where she was, but honestly I didn't want Yachiru with me right know, I had enough with the glares.

"Sorry, but I have more people then you, unless Ichigo takes Yachiru you have to keep her," I called to her.

"Nope, no way in hell I'm taking that little devil!" Ichigo protested from where he was I laughed as he flew Sean slightly farther from us.

"Ichigo, please, it won't be that bad you have quite people, a little noise won't be that bad," Tanya called to him trying to convince him.

"Meany, that's not nice, don't complain about me!" Yachiru yelled jumping on Tanya. I sighed as Albert began to sway in a safe matter.

"Ichigo make room, you're taking the three headaches," I told him, he glared at me.

"Not fair!" he yelled at me. "You have to take one of them or else I'll have more people then you."

"Fine I'll take Tanya then!" I shouted at him before he could leave me with Yachiru, I swear if looks could kill I would have died right then and their, not that I would really die, I would probable come out as a Shinigami. They made the transfer from a few protest from Rurichiyo from being left with Yachiru; and then few shut up's from Tanya, and a couple of warnings from me we ended up with, Tanya, Kohaku, Renji, Rangiku, and Toshiro with me and Momo, Rukia, Rurichiyo, and Yachiru with Ichigo.

"Where are we going?" Toshiro asked I looked over at him, I knew him enough to know that he didn't like not knowing what was going on.

_We look over at that man, Naraku, he's demon but he is human. We're in front of an estate that we stayed in after the others caught up. He has the last of the Hōgyoku and he's strong but not enough to pose a threat; but he thinks just like Aizen enough so too make us wary, we get ready for him to make his attack but it never comes he flees, and the Hōgyoku burns bright and complete against my chest._

I look back at them again and this time my eyes catch Tanya's, and she nods knowing what will happen next.

"We're not going that much farther," I told them. "I'm not sure what it is I only know where we have to wait," I said.

"Wait for what?" Renji asked.

"You'll see,"

I smiled at the memory. It didn't take long for us to reach the part of the forest where the others will be coming; we land and spread out enough to have private conversations but close enough still to fell the heat of the fire Kohaku made. I was sitting with my knees pulled up to my chest when I felt Toshiro sit down next to me, I can fell him the heat that his body gives out, my eyes move to his and I look away as I stare at cold teal.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked I looked down instinctively at my left arm.

"Nothing," I told him.

"Other arm,"

"Oh," I looked down at my at my right arm remembering this morning, I wasn't sure how to explain without making him uncomfortable. "I healed,"

"That's was a very bad explanation, even if I didn't know you I could probable tell that you're not telling me something," he said, damn, that was the shity part that he could tell.

"You don't tell me stuff either," I said, his expression hardened, yeah, low blow but it was the only way to get him off my back.

"It's to keep you safe," he said, I didn't answer in some ways he was completely right but I knew that even if what he said made my heart twist and my cheeks burn I didn't want to explain until he was alright with it.

"You want to keep your friend safe," this time he was quite and as I looked up at him he turned away, yeah, what a way to ruin the moment of him coming to me.

"Sara, I-" I didn't let him finish I didn't want to hear that again.

"Forget about it I shouldn't have brought it up," I amended. He said nothing but by the way he looked I knew that he was grateful.

"Sara, do you remember that day?" he asked I looked over at him not sure what he was talking about.

"Which one?"

"When we first met," my mind went back to that day to that little boy, I smiled.

"I remember," his eyes met mine but they weren't that cold anymore.

"So do I,"

"Do you want to remember it again?"

"I'd love to,"

**Author's Note: we'll be living in the past the next chapter and get to see into depth how Sara really became part of Soul Society and then we may even see a certain someone we met in this chapter. I'm so happy that I got a review so I hope that I get another one and I'm pretty sure I'll have another chapter up before the end of the weekend I'm inspired right now!=)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: didn't expect to hear from me so soon know did you? You see this, one review and already I up dated twice in the same week. Imagine what I would do if I got reviews from two people? But that's pushing my luck so I'll leave you alone; enjoy this chapter, because I sure will writing it! Day two of the weeks' count down for Sara to complete the Hōgyoku. Sorry, sorry I know that this is longer then I expected but at least it didn't take as long as last time right? Sorry I'll make up for it promise. I really didn't feel like changing the first part of the author note, I was going to up date two days from the last time I did but things came up, sorry again.  
**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR INUYASHA**

**CHAPTER 8**

Momo's P.O.V

I looked over to where Shiro-chan and Sara were talking; at first it looked like a normal conversation Shiro-chan would have with anyone but then it turned sort of I didn't really want to think about what that conversation looked like. But if I where honest with myself I would say that it reminded me of when Shiro-chan and I used to talk alone, I looked up as Rangiku-san sat down next to me.

"What'ch thinking about Momo?" she asked but I knew Rangiku well enough to know that she wanted to distract me from the pair in front of us.

"Rangiku-san, what is Sara to Shiro-chan?" I asked getting right to the point, her eyes widened.

"Momo,"

"I want the truth," I demanded.

"I don't think that you're ready for the truth, Hinamori," she said her face had gone cold just like when she had told me that Aizen had been the one to hurt Shiro-chan and had taken two Captains with him, to Hueco Mundo.

"Maybe you're right," I said, thinking that maybe it was nothing but friendship or maybe the end of a chapter in his life that he never told me about; and I really hoped that it was the last one.

Sara's P.O.V

"I'd love to," his voice was wistful wanting, desperately to forget what we where in right now, how we had changed, and ended up in this situation.

"I was eight if you remember," I told him, "And you looked pretty much my age," he looked over to me and practically looked like he was going to glare at me or hit me. But he would never do that.

"I guess that you could say that, if you remember my class had gone to the World of the Living to conduct an examine where we had to eliminate fake Hollows; but it turned out that us fighting there attracted a real one," he said.

"Yeah, and since it was only a couple of students and three new Shinigami you guys couldn't take on that little Hollow," I teased I got the reaction I wanted, he scowled.

"As far as I could see there were more then one there where three," he shot back at me, I smiled.

"Yeah, three that I took care of, and then the lazy Shinigami decide to show up," I smiled again thinking about how much they valued the students that they went and sent a Captain.

"I know and then you decide to run as far as your little legs could carry you,"

"And then you followed me," I said, I asked what I had been wanting to for a long time. "How come,"

"Because, I'm not sure, I heard the voice of Hyourinmaru and he told me to follow you, and at that moment it seemed like the best thing to do," he said I could tell that his thoughts where on that day remembering what we had done.

"Okay people, time to hit they hay!" Rangiku called, I frowned at her. Didn't she know that I still wanted to talk to Toshiro? But we both knew that he wasn't ready to stay alone with me, let alone when we had just talked about that past. We laid down, Tanya was next to me so I slowly let myself relax and focus on sleeping soon my eyes closed; but they opened and I was looking at the group of student Shinigami I had saved so long ago, I smiled Tanya or Ichigo, but most likely Tanya had opened the past up so that Toshiro and I could relive this moment when we first met.

Toshiro's P.O.V

I was sure that I was dreaming, it was that day again, the day when I first met Sara.

_Toshiro's P.O.V 8 years ago_

_I looked out at the little girl that had just destroyed the three Hollows. She was looking at us but her eyes where distracted. _

"_You aren't full Shinigami, are you?" she asked, boy this girl did have a lot to explain, one what the hell was she doing here, why hadn't they told us about here, and who was she?_

"_Who are you?" I asked, the Hollows had taken out all the others, we had tried to fight back but everyone but myself had been knocked out, I had listened to Hyourinmaru and some how had managed to fight back with out getting hit._

"_Oh, yeah maybe I should tell you, my name is Sara Rosa," she said her voice was light and happy even though she had just killed three Hollows. "What's yours'?"_

"_Toshiro Hitsugaya, how did you do that?" _

"_Umm, I'm honestly not sure, I just did what she told me," she held up her Zanpaktō I wanted to laugh at this girl, but the way that she talked about her Zanpaktō made me want to have that kind of connection with my Zanpaktō but I could work on that later._

"_What are you doing here?" I asked her, she looked at me kind of funny. "What?"_

"_I live here, the question Toshiro is how come you're here," she said, but then smiled. "But that's okay because you kind'a feel like I do so it's okay, I never met someone like that before, not even my new family and we're a weird bunch."_

"_What do you mean new family?" I asked her, she looked away and I regretted it at once, the little golden start that was in front of me began to fade._

"_I lost my family," she whispered._

"_I'm sorry," I said resting a hand on her shoulder, I felt a warm sensation pulse at where my hand was on her shoulder; her eyes snapped to mine, I held her gaze until I felt a gate open I turned around as I saw Captain Ukitake and Captain Unohoana stepped through, I was shocked that they would send two Captains when it was only three Hollows. Under my hand I felt Sara tense, she began to shake, she took one more look at me, and ran. I started blankly after her as I felt the Captains come closer._

_Go after her, I froze surprised that I had heard my Zanpaktō talking to me. Go after her and never let her go. _

_I thought about that small fragile girl and despite what she had seen she was able to smile, about how nice it felt to have my hand on her shoulder. Without another thought I ran after Sara._

_Sara's P.O.V eight years ago_

_I was running as fast as I could I felt like my lungs where about to explode; I didn't know what had happened I saw them and I had seen scary things, blood pain, all that if I was with them. I didn't stop running, I ran and I ran. And then I wasn't running I was on the ground and Toshiro pulled me up, his eyes so wide and innocent transmitting worry for me._

"_What is going on, are you okay?" he demanded I nodded my head. "Why did you run?"_

"_I don't want to hurt anyone," I said thinking about all the people covered in blood._

"_You won't. Don't be afraid," he said slowly I began to calm down as he sent calming messages to me. I turned as the two Captains came into the clearing._

"_Little one what's your name?" the woman asked me._

"_Sara," I answered she gave me a warm smile._

"_Sara, will you come with us?" she asked me._

"_My mommy told me not to go with strangers," I said remembering the old words._

"_My name is Captain Unohana Retsu, we aren't strangers anymore are we?" she asked._

"_But he is," I said trying despite knowing that I was going to follow, to stay as long as I could._

"_Yes, how foolish of me, my name is Captain Ukitake Jushiro," he said, he looked rather old and weak, his hair was white, not the same shining silver of Toshiro._

"_Captain Ukitake, take care of these two while I go and attend to the injured," Captain Unohana said,_

"_Yeah," Captain Ukitake called after Captain Unohana. "Well how about you two follow me back to Soul Society?" he opened a portal like the one that they had come through, I hesitated as I got closer; I felt Toshiro's hand grab mine._

"_It's okay," he mumbled I nodded and let me him take me through. _

_Toshiro's P.O.V eight years ago_

_I sat down next to her._

"_You're leaving," I said but she answered it like a question._

"_Yup," she said._

"_How come?" I asked her._

"_I want to go back, I don't belong here, but you do Toshiro, you'll do great things in Soul Society become someone," she told me and then here voice got lower. "I will never belong here this isn't my home right now, maybe we'll meet again, Toshiro, but that isn't today, I'll miss you good bye." I reached out to her grabbing her hand as she got up to leave, she turned around._

"_We will meet again and it may not be for a very long time, but we will, good bye Sara," without thinking I hugged her and I felt that warm feeling again, she hugged me back._

"_Good bye Toshiro," she waved as she passed through the gate again, I looked as she left. I hoped that I did meet her soon until then I would remember this small little golden star._

Sara's P.O.V (present time)

I rolled over and up, I smiled think about that day again, and then I remembered that he currently was sleeping as far away from me as possible. I sighed and got up moving to sit next to the fire leaning on a tree I put more wood to get it blazing again. I rested my head on my knees, I hadn't realized how much it would have hurt to remember that day and then wake up in this one. Maybe it hadn't been the best idea to bring up the past in this case, I looked up at the moon and did the only thing I could at the moment to stop the tears; I opened my mouth and began to sing softly.

Golden moon, shinnying star

Glowing bright, to follow my tears

Come down again

Come back to me

Show me how to get up again

It seems that I'm the only one falling down here,

Golden moon, come and save me

Just one more time

Just one more time

It didn't work as well as I had thought but the soft flow of words slowly lulled me to sleep again.

Yachiru's P.O.V

I stayed really still as Sara got up, and I felt the warm brush of the fire again, she was always so nice going out of her way to help us; it didn't really bother me that she kept things from us; and then she began to sing, it was so soft that I thought I was dreaming it. I had never though that someone could have sung something so beautifully, her words made me think about Ken-chan again. I felt the prickling in my eyes, as I though about the only person that had ever bothered to take care of me.

_Come back to me_

_Show me how to get back up again_

Those two lines, they stuck the most, I repeated them over and over again in my head. It brought my thoughts back to the day that Ken-chan saved me from those men, and how even covered in blood I still saw him as a nice person better then the ones that had surrounded me. But the way that she sang made me think that she needed help, like she really did want the moon to came and help her, I shuddered think that she had more then enough reason to want that.

Rukia's P.O.V

It was hard so hard to get up when I wanted nothing more then to stay here and forget that the outside world existed; that the cold harsh outside world existed. I felt a hand stroke my face, it was warm and had a familiar home smell, I opened my eyes desperate to see who it was, I looked up into the face of Ichigo, he had a worried expression on his face.

"What's up?" I asked in a horse voice, he stroked my cheek again, and I fought back the blush that threatened to emerge.

"You're crying," he said. "I figured that it was a dream so I woke up, you okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about," I said getting up looking around, everyone else was asleep.

"What was it?" he asked I looked over at him surprised.

"What was what?" I asked him he rolled his eyes at me.

"The dream," he said.

"Oh," I said. "I dreamt them; I saw them, only that I saw them die,"

"You shouldn't be thinking about that," he said his voice was firm but gentle.

"She didn't really tell me exactly what happened, so I guess I was trying to fill in the holes," I murmured.

"Sometimes the best thing is to not, ask questions," he contradicted.

"Maybe," I offered, he didn't say anything and just sat back up, I looked at him, he was worried because of me, I could tell; and despite what he said he really did want to know what had happened to them. He looked back at me and brushed my cheek again, my hand flashed to my eyes but they where dry I looked up at him, a question in my eyes. His cheeks seemed to grow red but in the dim light I couldn't tell. He laid back down, next to me, and was facing me, he was propped up on his elbow, without really thinking about it I moved a little closer.

"What is it?" he asked, I could tell that he was shaken.

"Sometimes the best thing is to not, ask questions," I smiled slightly repeating his words, he laughed softly and came all the way down.

"Your right, go to sleep, Rukia, don't worry I'll be here when you wake up," his words, though cliché, his words where warming and true, even if they had all left at least he would be here when he got back.

Rangiku's P.O.V

I rolled over and realized that if I had been in a soft bed I might have been able to fall asleep, but since I wasn't I opted for getting up.

"Usually, Rangiku, you're the last one to wake up, but it looks like this time you beat everyone but me," Sara was sitting by the fire, it was blazing again.

"Well can you blame me, Sara, the ground is so uncomfortable," I complained, she smirked.

"Is there something that you won't complain about?" she asked.

"If I find it I'll tell you," I promised she laughed, score one for Rangiku.

"Yes then I'll have to go make a shrine and try to make that thing tell me how it does it," she said, I smiled; yes I was amazing I got her sense of humor back.

"I'm not that bad," I protested.

"Sure you're not,"

"Hey, not cool!" I said. "I'm hungry,"

"Don't see how that can be helped," she told me looking over. "I don't really have a clue how we're going to get food."

"This sucks!"

"A lot of things suck, Rangiku, just let it fly away," she said I would have made fun of her if she hadn't said it so seriously. So instead I opted for waking everyone else up to try and distract myself, I started with the Captain and began to poke at him.

"Rangiku, if you don't leave me alone I swear that I'll take away your shopping money," he threatened, he didn't even bother opening his eyes.

"No fair Captain, you should take better care of your subordinates," I complained he opened one eye to glare at me.

"As far as I can see you're perfectly fine," he contradicted.

"No I'm not! I'm starving and there is nothing to ea!" I managed to make it sound like it was the end of the world.

"Rangiku, that's not going to kill you go back to sleep or go bother someone else," he murmured.

"Nope, if you don't wake up I'll just wake everyone else up and then blame it all on you," I threatened.

"I don't think that would work," he said, I frowned he may have been right, so I took another approach.

"Sara, tell the Captain to stop being so mean!" I complained.

"Rangiku why don't you leave me out of this and you and your Captain can go bite each others heads off some where else because if you keep at it everyone else will get up," she stated, fine then if that's how they where going to be.

"THAT'S SO NOT FAIR AND I'M HUNGRY!" I made sure to say it in a more then necessary loud voice, everyone shot up and they turned to glare at us three.

"What's with the noise we are trying to sleep," Rurichiyo hissed, her emerald eyes glaring at me, she was right though.

"It's way too early to start anything Rangiku," Renji said lying back down.

"I'm hungry is that so much to ask for some food," I said making it mellow dramatic.

"That's why, BB, you woke us all up?" Yachiru said standing of my head.

"Get off you'll mess up my hair!" I yelled pushing her off.

"Lord, have mercy, it really shouldn't surprise me but then again I didn't really think that you were serious," Sara said getting up. "Kohaku do you mind helping me?"

"Sure," he said getting up and following her.

"Where you going?" Ichigo asked, funny how that should have been the Captain question but it wasn't.

"To look for food since Rangiku decide to make an open proclamation of being food deprived," she said walking away Kohaku following her. I looked at the group as the glared at me, oh joy, I wasn't going to have a fun time; but at least I would have food.

* * *

A while later we where sitting around the fire eating breakfast, not the best but decent enough. I really couldn't take it anymore, I really wanted to know what Sara would be doing in the White Flower Festival so I did the only the thing I knew.

"Sara, what are you going to do in the festival?" I asked she looked over at me suspicion in her eyes.

"Sing, most of us sing," she said calculating her words.

"What will you be singing?" I asked, we had dispersed by this time but I could tell that they where all paying attention.

"A song that all 4 of us composed," she said. "And I will not sing it," she had guessed my next question.

"Pretty please, Sara," I begged she just looked at me, and then an idea popped into my head.

"What if I beat you at Rock-Paper-Scissors?" I asked.

"You think that I would sing even if you did beat me?" she asked, bingo that was my way to win.

"Well if you think that you can't lose then why not try it, but no cheating, don't look into the future I can't do that," I said, she rolled her eyes.

"Fine then, I'm still going to win," she said, I met eyes with Ichigo.

"Ichigo, why don't you make sure that Sara doesn't cheat," I said, he smiled.

"Sure," he said walking over to were we were and sat down behind Sara. I looked at him and he nodded his head, I smiled as he held up his hand in the shape of rock.

"Rock, paper, scissors,"

I held my hand out the perfect shape of the rock and Sara's hand was the shape of scissors.

"Yes I win!" I shouted. She turned around Ichigo was 10 feet away from were he had been.

"You think that I wouldn't have noticed that didn't you?" she asked calmly but I could hear the fury underneath it.

"Sara, you have to sing now," I sang, she turned to glare at me.

"Fine," she snapped she looked around and then settled for looking away from all of us, and then she began to sing her voice was soft, gentle, and it compelled you to listen.

_And you wonder why I can drop all hope_

_And keep on walking, even when there's no way out_

_But you forget_

_That I know how to live this way_

_I can throw away hope_

_I can stomp on the light that guides my way_

_And all because you taught me how to live this way_

_That day, so far away_

_You chose your way and I chose my own_

_No matter how much it killed me to see you walk away_

_I let you leave me, I let you leave me_

_And you wonder why I can drop all hope_

_But you forget _

_You taught me to live this way, when you walked away_

My hand was clutching at my heart, Sara's eyes where cast down, that song it had stirred up what I had been trying to suppress for such a long time, what I had been trying to forget. She had song that song with so much emotion as if she did truly believe what she was singing, I felt my lips twitch, she had more then enough reason to believe it was so. But how had she decided to sing something like that?

"Mrs. Holly makes us sing all the songs we know, and then she decides on the one that we seem more capable of singing at the time, she picked this one," she said as if guessing my thoughts.

"It was a beautiful song," I told her, she looked at me her eyes unreadable, then she smirked.

"Really? I never really thought about it that way," she said.

I had my work cut out for me, I looked at the Captain, his gaze was cast down and the hand that wasn't propping him up was in a tight fist, the veins on the back of his hand where standing out.

Rukia's P.O.V

Her voice was beautiful in every sense of the word, even singing such a sad song; her voice was capable of drawing out the emotion it wanted transmitted. Her eyes where casted downward her face was soft and I thought that I saw her eyes fill up, her eyes flashed to the side and I followed her gaze. Captain Hitsugaya. He was looking away from her, from all of us, he always did that, always pulled away, but something was different, her voice, it may have been just me, but it felt as if it where calling to him. He had tried to force us back to Soul Society and yet here he was, staying as far away from her as possible, it didn't seem fair, it didn't seem right. He lifted his gaze when he felt my gaze on him, I froze as the legendary ice eyes met mine, and I managed to lower my eyes. My breath had slightly sped up my heart was hammering, and it wasn't that wonderful feeling, it was terror. I was afraid and it wasn't of Captain Hitsugaya, it was of that look of emptiness. I had never seem someone look so helpless, so alone. And I couldn't help but wonder, if it was his own fault, as my eyes once again looked at Sara.

Ichigo's P.O.V

I was sitting down playing with the grass when I felt Sean; it wasn't like I heard his voice but more as if I were feeling what he wanted me to do. Unsure I turned my gaze up and saw them flying closer, they weren't hallows that was easy to tell but they weren't human, I had no idea what they where, the answer however came. Demons, they where demons.

"Heads up, demons coming our way," I said getting up and drawing my Zanpaktō.

"What the hell is that?" I heard Renji asked.

"Demons, it would be better if you drew your Zanpaktō," Sara said. He along with the others drew their swords, I looked to my right and I froze. I felt my eyes widen.

"Toshiro you grew!" yes it was a bad time to say it, but hey he was as tall as I was, I hadn't expected that. Then again I hadn't noticed because he never stood next to me, the others turned and their faces also filled with surprise.

"This is not the time," Sara said as she cut a demon in half and others advanced on her.

"If we weren't in this situation, Kurosaki, let me tell you would never again think about saying something like that again," Toshiro said moving out of the demons way and cutting it in half. I ignored him and advanced on the demons that where surrounding Rurichiyo, damn it! It was fucking shit that I couldn't use Zangetsu properly. I stopped dead in my tracks as something flashed in front of me; it destroyed the demons that were around Rurichiyo. I turned and saw Kohaku; he was holding the weapon that had flashed in front of me.

"Thanks," Rurichiyo called as she moved on to go shot more demons. It was hard to wrap my mind around the idea that she could properly protect herself.

"Son of a bitch," I turned to look at Renji.

"Fuck," I murmured, in our distraction we hadn't realized that the demons had us surrounded.

"Stay still," it was Sara she was holding her sword relaxed. "I mean either that or you'll end up dead. I knew by now that what ever she said was most likely true, so I also relaxed. The others however where still positioned to attack.

"Idiots, do you really feel like dying here?" she asked angry.

"If we don't do anything we'll end up dead anyway," Renji hissed at her. I placed my hand on Rukia's shoulder she was closets to me.

"Relax," I told her, she looked at me questions in her eyes, but she too relaxed, and soon everyone else did. Now, well I had no idea what to do. Suddenly a flash of light destroyed the demons in front of. Inuyasha stood his friends around him all of them had some what apologetic and ready to fight expressions. They each took turns destroying the demons, Kagome with her arrows, Sango with the Hiraikotsu, and Miroku with; I think he called it the Wing Tunnel.

"Come this way," Shippo said and we followed him away from the mess of them fighting demons and we stood at the edge watching.

"They aren't half that bad," Rangiku said.

"No they aren't, but they still could do better," Momo said they were studying them.

"What are you talking about, you where the ones sounded by demons!" Shippo cried. "If it weren't for us-"

"We would have been fine," Yachiru said. "We're Shinigami after all,"

"Is that your explination for everything?" Shippo asked.

"You don't get it do you? If the demons did something to us, we would just walk out of the gigai and we would be perfectly fine," Rurichiyo said. "We're dead remember,"

"Well you tend to forget that when you're walking, talking, and breathing," Shippo shot back.

"Shut up and pay attention," Sara shouted. It happened rather quickly after that, she dived in front of then and took the full impact of a flying demon. Followed by Rurichiyo and Yachiru falling of the edge we were standing on. That started the chain reaction. Tanya reached out to grab them, but that didn't work she fell as well, then Momo, followed by Rukia, then Rangiku, somehow Sango and Kagome joined, and then it ended when Sara grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Don't just stand there do something!" she yelled at us. Shit this was not good.

Sara's P.O.V

I was holding on to them, which wasn't easy, I looked down, Yachiru almost touched the river running below, it was calm the worst that would happen would be that we all fell and got covered in mud, but I didn't like that idea. But apparently fate wasn't one my side, because as the others moved closer to help a sudden burst of air sent me falling down, I heard myself scream along with others as we headed straight into the river below. I felt the water invade every part of my cloths, I could feel them all become wet, even my shoes. I hissed as the others around me tried to get up, a couple of hand pressed on my stomach were the demon had hit me, I still hadn't been able to heal myself. I looked up as an arm wrapped around my waist, Toshiro; he helped me to the shore.

"Are you okay?" he demanded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I responded.

"Stop lying where did you get hit?" he asked, shit I really hoped that they hadn't noticed but then again I had yelled at them before I pushed them out of the way.

"If you already knew then why did you ask," I told him, I really didn't want the fuss. But then again I wasn't sure if I could get up.

"I saw a manor on our way here, and a demonic aura, I'm sure we can get a place to stay and a change of cloths if we go," Miroku said.

"Not that again," Inuyasha said.

"We don't have much of a choice, it's going to get dark soon and we have to find a warm place before the ladies get sick," Miroku answered. "And I think that Sara may need to rest for a while, you got hit hard didn't you?" Shit even they had noticed.

"I'll be fine," I said.

"Well we should get going," he said.

"Where to exactly?" Toshiro asked.

"Miroku likes to get a place to stay by helping people get ride of demons in there homes so we're going to a manor that we saw near by, we can get some cloths to change into and a place for Sara to rest, because despite what you said I think that you're really hurt." Kagome said, I ignored it, I was pretty sure that I wasn't getting out of the whole getting better stage.

"Come on it isn't far," Inuyasha said, I tried to get up, but as I feared earlier I couldn't, I sighed.

"You can't get up," Toshiro said, it should have been a question.

"Not really," I answered, he bent down and picked me up, I stopped breathing.

"It doesn't bother you?" he asked as we followed them.

"No, I'm fine," I said softly, it didn't bother my wound or me for that matter. This was the closest I had been to him in a while.

"How hurt are you?" he asked me, I really didn't feel like talking about it considering that the wound would disappear in a few minutes.

"Like I said I'm fine just a little scratch," I told him, I felt his hand press against my stomach, in any other situation that would have made me very happy, at the moment it made me want to massacre him. A small scream escaped my lips and the worst part was that he was barley touching me.

"You know that you can't lie to me, and if you weren't really hurt you wouldn't have screamed, I barely touched you," he said calmly.

"Again if you knew why did you ask?" I demanded, screw manners and everything else, I was hurting like shit and he wasn't helping.

"I don't know how bad the wound is, I just know that it's pretty bad if you screamed," he told me, I sighed as we reached the place where we were going. He took me to the room they directed us to and he set me down and he was replaced by the rest of the girls. We were brought a change of cloths and they sent someone in to come see me.

"Come on Sara, I'll help you get changed before they send someone to help you," Rangiku said.

"Sure, sure," I said, she helped me into a two peace kimono, the top was lavender and the bottom was a dark purple.

"We have to leave right now so that the doctor can come in but we'll com back in a bit," Rangiku said as they stepped out. I sighed this was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, honestly I didn't think that it would take this long to finish writing it. I'm sorry and I'll try to up date soon promise, I think I said that last time but I mean it. We'll have more drama next time and introduce a well know villain.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: hello again, this chapter as I said before is the chapter were we meet a well known villain, can you guess his name? enjoy this please, I think this is one of the hardest chapters to write you'll see why, and maybe some of you may like it and yell at me later but, I do believe that I've let this progress along nicely, time to put allies to the test, end of day two and day 3 of the week's count down for Sara to complete the Hōgyoku. **

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR INUYASHA**

CHAPTER TEN

Sara's P.O.V

I looked up as the medicine woman walked in; she took one look at me and sighed.

"This is not going to be pretty. You have broken ribs, how did you do that?" she asked, she was a small elderly woman; she was holding a basket on her hip.

"You didn't even check me, how do you know that I have broken ribs?" I asked. I knew they were broken. I just wanted to know how she knew that they were broken.

"Well it was either that or I'd say that you were lying on rocks," she said sitting crossed legged next to me; she slowly began to take out her things. She had a good eye, judging by how quickly she had decided what was wrong with me I would say that she had been doing this for a while.

"That bad?" I asked her, she nodded her head.

"But don't worry I can fix you right up that's why the master keeps me around," she said, that reminded me.

"Oh, yes, can you tell me why he was looking for people to help him out?" I asked she looked at me eye wide.

"You took the job without even knowing what it was?" she demanded, I cringed back at her words.

"My friend took the job I know that we're going against a demon I just don't know why," I explained.

"I see, well it happened a long time ago before the young master was born," she said. "Master made a deal with a demon that if he helped him the Master would give him whatever he wanted, only that the Master didn't know what high a price he would have to pay for his wealth."

"What was the price?" I asked, this didn't sound like it was going in a pretty direction; she looked like she was at the verge of tears.

"The demon demanded that the Master give him the younger Master for his services he came back and told us that he would come get him tomorrow," she said, I felt a tug at my side and I hissed propping myself up on my elbow.

"Lay down, I'm not done yet," she scolded me, I looked down she was almost done and I hadn't even noticed when she started. I obeyed, she was good but I wasn't going to need it for long, just a few minutes alone and I would be back to normal, but first.

"Don't worry," I began. "We'll make him safe."

"We'll you make it sound as if you're fighting as well," she said getting up. "That is impossible."

"Who knows? The world is full of surprises," I said, sitting up.

"Thank you," she said.

"No, thank you," I told her she smiled and walked away. I had a few options I could go to sleep or I could go for a walk, a walk sounded good so I took the comb in my hands and held it over my waist, like last time a sea green light spread over my body and the pain left as quickly as it came, I stopped half way so that I could fight and walk but it would still look like I got hurt, I didn't want the questions. I would need to be able to fight for tomorrow. Slowly I got to my feet and walked out the doors in the room. I made my way to the back houses of the manor, I walked slower then usual trying to conserve my strength, and I was almost to the back gate when I saw them. Momo and Toshiro; I ducked behind the wall of the small house I was next to, their voices carrying easily.

Momo's P.O.V

We all received kimonos the pants of mine was brown and the top a light green, we were sitting in a room when Toshiro stepped out. I waited patiently until everyone else was distracted to slip out as well, it was almost to easy to find him he was leaning against one of the back houses his eyes were looking at the sky, I felt my heart beat strongly at the his words. _The sky reminds me of you._

"Hello Toshiro, it's been awhile," I said as I lend against the wall next to him.

"You just saw me a few minutes ago," he said he still hadn't turned to look at me.

"I know, but I haven't gotten the chance to talk to you since, well you remember don't you?" I asked, this time his eyes flickered to me, probable because of the way my voice sounded then they went back to looking at the sky, I wondered why if I was here.

"I remember," he said.

"So do I," I answered. "Would you like a reminder?"

"No need for reminders if I remember," he said, Shiro-chan looked distracted, I wondered why, I was here wasn't I?

"Hey, Shiro-chan, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Maybe if you stopped calling me that I would tell you," he hissed, always the same Shiro-chan, getting angry for no reason.

"Don't take it like that, I was jus thinking," I mumbled.

"And what were you thinking about?" he asked, finally he looked like he was paying attention.

"About a promise," I answered looking away as he turned to look at me.

"Which one?" he asked I began to play with my hands.

"The one you made me before you left for the World of the Living," I told him, I was getting a little annoyed didn't he want me to remind him?

"Oh,"

"Oh?" that was all he could say oh.

"Well don't say it like that," he mumbled.

"Well how do you want me to say it? I'm here trying to tell you something important and considering what you told me before you left I think that you should be at least paying attention," I hissed.

"So now I'm not paying attention?" he asked, I folded my arms.

"No, no you're not," I said.

"Momo, I'm listening aren't I? If I wasn't I would have long ago told you not to bother me with such things," he told me. "Now quite acting stupid," I sighed this was getting complicated I had expected a completely different reaction to me bringing it up.

"You didn't forget did you?" I asked in a small voice not so sure if he really did know what I was getting at.

"Didn't I tell you already? I know what I said," he told me, but he wasn't looking at me anymore, his eyes were on the sky.

"But, you just sound so uninterested, I'm not even sure you know what we're talking about," I said again looking down.

"We are talking about a certain promise I made you, when you were still recovering, aren't we?" he asked.

"I know you know that, I just don't know if you remember what that promise was," I mumbled he didn't say anything which wasn't a good sign. "So you don't remember,"

"I never said that,"

"Well you didn't say anything," I told him, he really was pushing his luck.

"You can never win with you Momo," he grumbled. I chose to ignore the comment and instead decided to give him the reminder he said he didn't need.

"You know, I was still recovering, and then you came by and told me that I needed to make it out, that I needed to pull through, and if I did then you would help me, that you would take care of me, you promised me that you would be there for me, and you said that you needed me and always would," I hadn't realized until then how much the words meant to me. He didn't answer he just looked at the sky but his posture became stiff. "It's her isn't it?"

"It's who?" he asked but his voice told me he wasn't listing.

"You still mean what you said?" I demanded, this time he turned to look at me, and it was him, it was the Toshiro that I had always known the same eyes the ones that I knew.

"I mean what I meant," and that was enough that was enough for me to smile and not question the strange answer he had given me. And with that I walked back to the house and continued the night's conversation as if nothing had changed.

Toshiro's P.O.V

She wasn't going to let me be, even if she said she wouldn't press for anything until I was ready, and yet. And yet here I was, looking at the stars.

"It's her isn't it?" Momo's voice snapped me out of my train of thought, I felt myself posture stiffen.

"It's who?" I asked I didn't want to touch on that subject.

"You mean what you said?" she demanded, I looked over at her, naïve Momo sometimes you needed to answer her in a way that you were neither wrong nor right.

"I mean what I meant," and that was it she was smiling away like she always was when she was happy, and she left me alone, finally, alone.

Sara's P.O.V

"You know, I was still recovering, and then you came by and told me that I needed to make it out, that I needed to pull through, and if I did then you would help me, that you would take care of me, you promised me that you would be there for me, and you said that you needed me and always would," Momo, said, Rangiku had left out a few details. "It's her isn't it?"

"It's who?" he asked, he was playing stupid I could see that, the thing was if she could see it.

"Do you still mean what you said?" her voice was demanding he wasn't getting away without answering.

My heart was beating rapidly, everything that I had wanted rested on this moment, everything.

"I mean what I meant," his eyes were cold; they weren't the eyes I loved. That was it. That was all, it was all worth nothing. He had changed again; he changed for me and now he changed for her, because the moment he said it she smiled. I watched as she walked away, happy and I watched as he turned to look at the sky again, I should have expected it. I had said it before, he was a Shinigami and I was me, a human, his home was Soul Society, and mine, mine was gone, I could never be with him, not like this. I looked up at the moon and as I tried to find my voice it failed, and I felt the wind blow and my cheeks felt cold like when you're wet and a gentle breeze happens to blow.

I walked back to the manor, I didn't care if I had to be hurt I walked back into the room and laid down, no one else was in there, and I was glad at least I didn't have unnecessary conversations, I didn't need them, all I needed was to forget.

Rangiku's P.O.V

The Captain hadn't come in yet and I was starting to get worried so I did what I would have always done and I went to go get him.

"Captain!" I called to him when he was in hearing distance; he was leaning against one of the smaller houses of the manor.

"What do you want, Rangiku," he asked.

"I just got worried because you've been out so long," I said, he wasn't paying much attention. "What'ch looking at?"

"The stars," that was unexpected, he usually ignored me when he was distracted. I think he realized my shock. "Whatever Rangiku," he walked away towards the main manor. That sounded more like the Captain I knew. I caught up with him.

"How was Sara?" I asked him.

"Didn't you ask her?" he asked.

"No, I couldn't the doctor went to go see her," I said.

"And you didn't ask her afterward did you?"

"I don't know the doctor didn't go tell us what was wrong so I think he's still with her," I said, now that I thought about it, it had been a long time.

"Idiot," he muttered. We reached the main manor and I walked to the back.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To check on Sara," I said, I didn't even bother asking him, I grabbed his arm and pulled him with me.

"Matsumoto, what to think you're doing?" he hissed as I opened the door that opened to our room. She was lying down and it looked like she was asleep, but that didn't make any sense why hadn't the doctor come to get us?

"Leave it, Rangiku, she needs the rest," this time I let him walk away, the door opened and the other girls walked in all looking rather sleepy.

"There you are Rangiku, I was looking for you," Momo said.

"What's up?" I asked, she looked around and I figured that she didn't want to tell me with so many people around. Everyone was getting ready to go to sleep making their beds. "Want to go outside?" she nodded and we went outside, I said down on the ground and she did as well.

"I talked to Shiro-chan," oh lord I wonder exactly what he said.

"Oh? And what did you talk about?" I asked.

"He said that he would keep his promise that he would stay with me," she said her voice was far off, I felt my heart skip a beat, no way that had happened, it couldn't have, the Captain loved Sara.

"Isn't it great Rangiku?" she asked , I was still in shock all I could manage was a smile and a nod, I was lost after that some how I managed to give her answers that made her happy and in the end I ended up lying down to sleep. I had no idea what was going to happen now.

**(Day three)**

Kagome's P.O.V

It was morning already as I got up, everyone else was still asleep, we still had to settle a few things like if we were on the same page and all. Slowly as I got up the rest of them shot up, I yelped.

"Sorry," Rukia said. "Force of habit,"

"You have a habit of scaring people half to death?" I demanded, they laughed.

"No, we just all have to get up with the slightest of movements," Momo admitted I liked her she was always so happy. I noticed that Sara was also up.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her, she turned to me, something was off about her; I didn't know what it was.

"I'm fine," she said, she always said that even when it wasn't true.

"What was wrong with you?" Rangiku asked.

"Nothing too serious, I just have to take it easy for a while," she answered, I highly doubted that it she couldn't even walk here on her own.

"Why do we not believe you?" Rurichiyo asked her, speaking for us or just herself that weird habit of hers.

"I have no idea, maybe you're just being paranoid," Sara said, Rurichiyo chose to ignore it because she didn't say anything.

"When did you decide to show up?" Yachiru asked.

"It's a long story how about we talk about with the others?" I asked.

"It would make more sense," Sango said.

"Alright," they said, except for Sara she stayed quite. The mornings events were over quickly we all had our breakfast and we sat down outside to talk.

"You can tell us why you decided to come," Sara said she was sitting a little farther away from the rest.

"Shouldn't you be lying down?" Inuyasha asked.

"And shouldn't you be in a cage?" she shot back; ouch that was a little mean.

"Why I out'a," he didn't finish the threat.

"Mutual feeling," she replied.

"How about we move on to the explaining," Rangiku said, and I couldn't agree more.

"Well, it started when I told them about the little incident we had before," I said brushing over the part were me and Sara got together to trick them.

"We realized that we couldn't just take the jewel shards from you, and at one point if we deicide to go on looking for them we would bump into each other," Sango said.

"So we decide to do the logical thing and come here and make a truce," Miroku said, that was more or less true some of us weren't so eager to go along with that plan.

"So what do you say?" Shippo asked. "We're sorry about the past two day,"

"But get one thing straight, you aren't keeping the jewel shards," Inuyasha said, he really didn't know when to give up.

"Inuyasha, sit," I completely ignored him; it was not the time or place.

"About the request, you know very well that we won't say yes," Toshiro said.

"We can't say that we will let you keep the jewel in the end but for now you can keep it as long as you don't leave," I said. Toshiro looked back to the others; somehow it looked like he was the one calling the shots.

"It's because he's a Captain if anything goes wrong he gets the blame, thus he makes the choices," Sara said, but no one else seemed to react to the comment.

"I believe that's alright, but also know that you we won't let you keep it in the end," he said.

"Alright, friends?" I asked.

"Friends," Sara answered and no one objected. "Oh, by the way Miroku when were you planning to tell us what we were doing here?"

"You found out didn't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, the lady who healed me told me a little bit about what's going on," she admitted, now that I thought about it Miroku hadn't told us what we were doing.

"Well I didn't tell them either so lets start at the beginning, I asked the Master of the house what seemed to be the problem and he said a demon was after his son, that's all he said and he was more then willing to accept our help," Miroku explained.

"And why is the demon after his son?" Inuyasha asked.

"Umm, well I'm not sure," he admitted.

"The demon helped the Master of the house get wealthy and the son is so to say the Master paying the demon back," Sara said. "That's what the doctor told me."

"Who is the demon?" I asked she shrugged her shoulders; we never did get full answers.

"When do you think that the demon will show up?" Rukia asked, she however liked having all the answers to her questions.

"Most likely at night," Sango answered. "The typical demon behavior,"

"So we basically have the rest of the day to ourselves, you should go get some rest, Sara," Miroku said, she nodded and got up.

"Don't get too confident," she warned as she walked away, confident in what but she didn't seem to be talking to us.

Rangiku's P.O.V

I made my way to our room where Sara was suppose to be taking it easy, I was right as soon as I stepped through the door I saw her with her sword in a fighting stance.

"I thought you were taking it easy," I said closing the door.

"You know," she said, I stared at her.

"Know what?" I asked playing dumb.

"I know what Momo and Toshiro talked about, Fate isn't kind," she mumbled the last part.

"But, I don't think that Momo really understood what the Captain meant," I said trying to get in a good word for the Captain I didn't want things to end like this.

"Don't try to give him a good word, Rangiku, I heard the conversation they had together," she said but she spat the words at me.

"Sara," I mumbled.

"No, Rangiku, I get it, I'm not a Shinigami, I'm human we don't belong together, I've always known that the only one really suffering here is going to be Soul Society," she said, this was one of the rare moments when Sara was being overly truthful. So much so that it was shocking that she actually thought these things. I didn't say anything I just walked over and wrapped my arms around her and even though she was shaking no tears escaped her eyes.

"Ever thing will be fine," I promised.

"You don't know that," she mumbled so low I wasn't sure if she was talking for me to hear, and it was true I didn't know, and I wouldn't only one person could give me the answer.

* * *

We were standing outside, night time had come sooner then we thought. I, the Captain, Rukia, Sango, and Miroku were watching the back part of the Manor while the others were at the front. Except for Ichigo and Tanya they were at the back door of our room making sure no demon tried to go for the Hōgyoku or Sara.

The sound came from far off a rumbling like waves crashing against the shore. That was the sound that the man's aura made as he walked towards us. He was tall and his sick was a sickly pale, his hair long and dark, his eyes the same color, and his body was human with pieces of demon.

"Naraku," Sango hissed, so they knew this man, it didn't matter all we had to do was get rid of him, the others came around the front to join us.

"Well, well if it isn't Inuyasha, what a surprise to see you here," he said.

"Not really, I should have guessed that you would be behind something like this," Inuyasha said, it was easy enough to see the anger on his face.

"Sara, were do you think you're going!" it was Tanya's voice and I turned just to see a blur and then Naraku was a couple of yards away a wound right across his chest area, only that part and up was attached to his body. I looked to the side and sure enough there was Sara her Zanpaktō dripping blood and the Hōgyoku in her other hand, my eyes widened it looked complete.

"Who are you?" he demanded his voice not so much angry as it was curious.

"That doesn't really concern you," Sara answered, he looked at her and the way he did gave me a sick feeling in my chest.

"Well it might concern you considering that you're missing part of that, I have the other part, and what do you say to a little bartering?" He asked her, I looked over at her so, it wasn't complete.

"And what do you want?" she asked.

"How about you come with me later and we can discus it?" he asked. "But I should take my leave now considering that things could get bloodier," and just as quickly as he came he was gone. Everyone was quite for the next heart beat.

"What were you thinking?" the Captain asked, his voice was controlled but I could hear the anger buried underneath.

"I did what I'm here for, that's all," she answered.

"You took the jewel shards from Naraku," Kagome said, she looked shocked, I really didn't know why the guys, correction demon wasn't that strong.

"Not all of them, he moved away just as I attacked him, he still has one, I think," she said.

"How did you do that?" Sango demanded.

"I don't know it involves a lot of the concepts from physics and then you have the whole using Spiritual Pressure, and so one," I stared at her she was being sarcastically, mean again.

"We don't mean that, we've been trying to get the jewel shards from Naraku as long time, it just shocked me that you did it in one sward sweep," Kagome confessed.

"That's the power of a Shinigami," Yachiru said standing next to Kagome.

"Yeah," she breathed.

* * *

The master of the house came out to thank us, we were going to stay a last night, and then we would go on our way we had decided to go looking for this Naraku and getting the rest of the Hōgyoku, we still had a while until Sara wanted us to leave.

"You should stay in bed, got it," I told Sara as she lay down.

"Yeah, yeah," she said.

"Good I'm going to go to the front room unless you want me to stay?" I asked.

"Naw, Rangiku go have fun," she said and I smiled as I walked away, Sara would always be Sara.

Sara's P.O.V

I gave it a while laying down and slowing down my breathing and speeding it back up again, then when I saw the moon shining brightly in the sky I got up and walked out and away from the Manor. I continued to walk until I came to a small pound it was a perfect reflection of the moon and in front of me I saw Naraku appear.

"So you decided to show up," he said.

"Yes, you have something I want," I told him, "And what could that be?" he asked, I chose to ignore it I had other matters I was worried about.

"If I go with you, will you leave the people at the Manor alone?" I asked him, he looked at me for a long time his expression split between humor and seriousness.

"You will come with me?"

"Yes," I promised.

"Then, yes," he promised, Serena showed me a quick vision, he would hold true to his words.

His eyes flickered to the bushes behind me and one of those strange tentacles that he hand on his back snapped past me and pulled someone out from behind me, Momo.

"Idiot, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked her, she was fighting against him but I knew she wouldn't get away. Her hands were trapped at her sides.

"I thought that our little private deal was that no one else came," he said.

"I swear that I didn't know that she followed me I don't even know what she's doing here," I admitted, her above everyone else.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were going to go with him?" Momo demanded.

"Oh, so she didn't know," he said.

"Let her go I'll do what ever you want," I promised.

"Would you leave the sword," my hand instinctively landed on the hilt of my Zanpaktō, shit I hadn't wanted to do that, my eyes flickered to Hinamori again, I sighed. No matter what happened I knew what I would do no matter how much it hurt.

"Yes," I placed my Zanpaktō, my soul, on the ground the same time he placed Momo on the ground and then I was lifted up and away. She ran to were I was, I pressed my hands against the shield that was lifting me up.

"Hinamori, take my Zanpaktō with you," I called to her.

"I will," she promised, good she owed me that; I closed my eyes and shut out the world for now.

Momo's P.O.V

I was running as fast as I could. My feet pounding against the ground and I was holding her Zanpaktō in my hand. I shouldn't have followed her, well I should have and I shouldn't have. She was weaponless against that man, but we could have not known were she was, at least we knew that. I almost ran into Ichigo as I went through the door, he steadied.

"Where's the fire?" he asked.

"This is no time for games, where are the others?" I demanded.

"Outside, hey what's wrong?" he asked me as I walked past him, I knew that he would follow without me telling him to, they were all sitting under a tree all happy, for a split second I thought about not telling them, I didn't want to ruin the mood, but Ichigo knew something was up so I did what I came to do.

"Sara went with him," I said holding up her Zanpaktō, Toshiro and the others were up in a flash.

"What?" he demanded he was already at my side.

"I was outside and I saw her walk into the forest and I followed her to make sure that she was okay, and then Naraku appeared out of no where, they were talking but I couldn't hear what, and then he heard me and Sara got him to let go of me and he took her," I said, I really wanted him to hold me but he was looking at the sword in my hand.

"Was she okay?" he asked me, what a strange question to ask me.

"Yeah she was," I said.

"Momo, did you see which way they went?" Ichigo asked.

"No, they disappeared after I picked up her Zanpaktō," I admitted, I really hadn't paid attention either.

"Maybe they didn't get far we should split up and look," Kagome suggested, we nodded in agreement; Toshiro took her Zanpaktō from me.

"If you want I could hold it," I offered I didn't want him to worry more then necessary, and the sword would just be a constant reminder.

"No, I got it," he said, I was about to say something else when Rangiku grabbed my hand.

"Lets Momo," she said pulling me along.

"Sure," I mumbled following her, I turned around but Toshiro was no longer there.

Toshiro's P.O.V

I was so stupid; I should have known she would have done something like that. Damn it, and I had no I idea were to look, it didn't matter that her Zanpaktō was in my hand, I still couldn't feel her Spiritual Pressure.

And worst of all, worst then the fact that she was taken, worst still was that it had taken this, this abduction for me to snap out of it. I had to find her, I just had to.

I sat down, there was no point if I hadn't found her, no matter how hard I looked, and I would find her now. They were probable far away enough that I wouldn't find them anytime soon. I put my head in my hands, my head snapped up as a hand was on my shoulder, Kagome.

"We'll find her," she promised, she was so familiar, those features her hair, I looked deeper into her eyes, so deep that it was like drowning. I looked away.

"Yeah," I answered, it was like drowning, it wasn't drowning. She removed her hand.

"We should go back, they're probable waiting, I didn't say anything I just followed her.

Kagome's P.O.V

I walked into a small clearing, Toshiro was sitting down with his head in his hands, he must be real worried, I walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, he looked up.

"We'll find her," I promised, I looked at him, his silver hair so, so very familiar and then my eyes fell on his, he looked away.

"Yeah," his tone was emotionless, or at least trying to be. Silver hair, but not the same striking eyes.

* * *

_The gate opens and they leave, we stay, she holds in her hand what they wanted, we know and she knows that we know. Standing tall she closes the way and we let her, she's giving us the chance to say good bye, we'll never see them after this one time, we chose it this way, we'll all make our own new home._

**Author's Note: well, what can I say, I thought the story needed something, I actually have no idea if you guys hate what I write or if you love it, not that I would change the story, I just want to see how you guys feel about how I work, so please review, please. Any ways, next time revelations and the next three chapters are basically also about revelations.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: it has been a rather long time. Sorry! We left off with Sara in the clutches of Naraku; let's see what's going to happen now. Day four of the week's count down for Sara to complete the H****ō****gyoku.**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR INUYASHA**

Chapter Eleven

Tanya's P.O.V

I couldn't sleep; there was no way that I was going to sleep surrounded by Shinigami. It made things seem like they had been a long time ago, shaking off the memory I got up and walked outside. The moon wasn't in the sky making the night seem colder, harsher then it really was. I sighed there was no getting around it. I turned around just as the person I was looking for came out, Ichigo.

"You shouldn't be outside alone," he said, I shrugged my shoulders.

"I can take care of myself," I told him.

"I've heard that before,"

"Oh really?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"Yeah, I used to say it a lot myself," he said.

"And how did that work out?" I asked I didn't know where the sudden curiosity had come from.

"Not well, it turned out that I really couldn't take care of myself, I was the one who needed the protection," I looked away.

"_I _can take care of myself," I repeated.

"Tanya would you tell me what happened to you if I tell you what happened to me?" he asked, I froze this isn't exactly what I had in mind.

"That depends on what you want to know," I answered carefully choosing my words.

"Should I demonstrate with my story?" he asked.

"I see, why the sudden curiosity?" I asked.

"Honestly, I figured that since we are going to be spending some time together, I thought we could get to know each other, and well," his voice dropped and I turned to look at him. "I haven't seen someone look at Shinigami with so much hate since Ishida," his expression was pained but fighting to stay in control. I looked away, he wasn't a Shinigami, and he was the only one in this place that I could turn to now that she was gone.

"You should sit or would you rather stand?" I asked him.

"I'll sit," he took a seat next to me.

"You know I haven't told anyone this except Rukia, some of my friends know but they found out," he started. "Since I was a kid I could see spirits, but back then I couldn't tell them apart from humans," that would have been a problem for anyone.

"It was raining that day, I was walking home with my mother, and a girl was standing at the edge of the river, I ran to stop her from jumping and my mom followed me, I don't remember anything after that, but when I woke up my mom was dead and the girl had disappeared," he said, then his voice became filled with rage, "Recently I found out that my mother had been killed by a Hollow who had been after me,"

"The girl, she was part of the Hollow wasn't she?" I asked, he was looking up but he looked down.

"Yeah, she was," he said.

"I'm sorry," I said he half smiled.

"Thanks, but I learned recently to not blame myself, I couldn't have done anything to stop it, but I know that I can stop it from happening to anyone else, that's why I became a Shinigami in the first place, to protect the ones I love," he told me. "Now, shall you go?" I looked down.

"Coin for coin?" I asked.

"Pretty much,"

"Very well then," I said. "You know I never thought that there was anything wrong with my parents, they were happy, we were happy, but, my father was a Shinigami," I took a deep breath.

"However Soul Society did not believe that happiness was a legitimate reason for breaking their precious laws," I didn't have to be told that my voice sounded cold, I knew it did, I knew it sounded like hate. "They came when I was six, father told mother to hide, but when they killed him she ran out. I didn't see him get killed, I felt it though, I felt his life being cut off, they were in the living room, my mother was holding my father when they killed her, and I was behind the sofa. They killed my parents in front of me, I was six, what right did they have to destroy my life? To take away from me the people that had been with me since I could breathe? The only reason that they let me live was because my mother begged for my life, she clutched to their feet begging for me. In the end the deal was simple she died I lived. I ran away, I ran as far as I could, and they didn't follow." I stopped.

"If that Ichigo, isn't reason enough to hate Shinigami, then I don't know what is," I told him, he didn't say anything.

"I never agreed with what Soul Society used to justify their actions, I never did and I still don't," Ichigo said.

"Do you know what justification they used for the death of my family?" I asked.

"For balance," he answered I looked up at him and nodded. He put an arm around my shaking shoulder I wasn't going to cry, but I felt like my whole self had been ripped out again. "Sometimes it's better to let it out then it keep it in, besides I'm not going any where," slowly I felt the tears roll down my cheeks, then a small sob broke from me and the tears that I had held back since that day came flooding out. And I was grateful, grateful that Ichigo understood.

Ichigo's P.O.V

It wasn't long till morning came, I got up. It had been a long night I hadn't been able to sleep, I looked over at the sleeping Shinigami, it hadn't bee them but would I have done if it had been them? I didn't even know whose side I was on. And since when had there been sides?

Sara's P.O.V

I looked around, it was a small room a table in the corner and that was just about it, no windows, smart man.

"So you're awake," I didn't flinch I refused to show any fear.

"Yeah," I answered turning around to find him standing in the corner. He advanced forward until he was about one foot away. I refused to back away from him, to show fear.

"Can you tell me why?" he asked.

"Why what?" I demanded.

"Why you remind me of her, that look in your eyes, the way you hold yourself, the very way you speak makes my mind remember her," he spat.

"I don't know," I said he smirked and pulled away.

"The people that you where with, what are they to you?" he asked I watched his calculating expression.

"My friends," I answered.

"What a foolish thing to have, you're here my prisoner defenseless because of one of your friends, maybe you should reconsider what you call them," he told me.

"I don't think so," I said.

"Would you like me to show you how useless those friends of yours are?" he asked, I stiffened.

"What does that have anything to do with it?" I asked.

"Nothing," and with that he was gone, my face found the ground and I slowly lay against it. What was I going to do?

"Toshiro," I mumbled into the ground, I didn't want my dreams to be real, but I had no choice. I curled my hand around the comb the only connection I had to him.

Toshiro's P.O.V

I shot up braking out in a cold sweat; I had been looking at her. The way her eyes twinkled with desperation, I could still hear the ring of her voice, but that wasn't what had woken me up. No I felt her, I felt everything she was feeling, and I knew that it really was her; some way some how I had been able to find her. I got up and went outside I needed the air; I needed to feel the wind. I stood against the side of the house, it wasn't even morning yet. It was that time of the day when the sun begins to rise but it's not up enough to destroy the night sky and the stars they brought.

"Boy!" I turned around and saw an old lady she was small.

"Did you just call me a boy?" I asked.

"Now listen here, the girl, the one named Sara, I heard that she was taken by the demon, you must hurry and find her," she said.

"I know that, wait how do you know Sara?" I demanded.

"I'm the one who fixed her injuries, that's why you have to find her, she has broken ribs, there is no way that she can stand up to that demon," the moment the words left her mouth I felt my world freeze.

"That's impossible," I muttered.

"Well you better believe it," she said.

"Thank you," I said.

"You better find her, I have to go now," she said walking away, I shook my head Sara sure had a way of making friends.

"Captain why are you up so early?" Rangiku asked as she walked up to me.

"Nothing," I answered.

"Don't worry, Captain, Sara will be fine," she said.

"Rangiku did she tell how hurt she was?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Rangiku demanded.

"So you don't know," I said.

"Captain, you're scaring me a little," she confessed.

"She has broken bones," I said I felt two hands on my shoulder.

"What!" she shouted.

"Shhh!" I pushed her away.

"I am not going to be quite do you know how bad this is!" she screeched.

"Again why do you always seem to wake us up with your mouth?" Renji asked walking out with everyone behind him.

"Shut up!" Rangiku snarled.

"Don't say a word," I mumbled to her.

"Okay, then, so what are we going to do?" Tanya asked, she didn't look comfortable among all of us.

"We're going to look for Sara," Rangiku said.

"And how about you?" Ichigo asked the others.

"We'll also go, we've been searching for Naraku longer, our knowledge could help you," Miroku said.

"I guess that decides it we'll all go," Rukia said.

"For the record this it may be a long time before we find her," Kagome said. "God knows we've had a hard time finding Naraku, he always finds us,"

"That is because you can't find Spiritual Pressure," Rurichiyo said.

"We can," Rangiku said smiling, and she was right we could find her, we would find her.

Sara's P.O.V

I was writing down last nights dream when the door opened a woman was standing in the entrance. She had red eyes and a fan in one hand.

"So you're Naraku's new play toy?" she asked. I didn't answer I had no interest in starting a conversation with her. I felt a small gust of wind play at my hair. "Answer me when I ask you something!" I close the book that however catches her attention.

"What is that?" she asked I say nothing and put it in my bag.

"Look kid if you haven't realized I can easily—I was so close to losing it I hadn't even realized how close I was to the edge until she started with the stupid questions.

"You can do nothing to me, you have no idea how stupid you're being," I said, I had had enough I wanted nothing more then to leave in that moment.

"What!" she demanded, I ignored her and looked away, yes I was being childish but for the love of Christ! I had gotten kid napped! More wind began to ruffle my hair and I turned around crouched down my bow and arrow already draw.

"Don't even think about it," I warned she closed her fan with a clack.

"Don't think this is over," she said, I didn't relax my stance until the door closed and I heard footsteps walk away. I let the bow dissolve along with the arrow. My back hit the wall and I put my head between my knees. I was being stupid that was avoids, but it wasn't fair, I wanted to be home in my bed curled up with a book in my hand. I didn't want to be here in a room all by myself. I wanted him, I wanted him to hold me and promise that everything would be alright. I put my head up again and decided against breaking the door down it would be easy but I needed the last shard of the Hōgyoku that came first. I pondered my options I had no idea how I was going to get the demon to give it to me.

"Miko how are you doing?" I looked at the far off corner he was standing there his eyes amused.

"Miko?" I asked looking at him.

"You don't know what that means?" he asked clearly amused.

"I was just wondering why you called me that," I answered, he frowned.

"I don't really know," he said.

"Naraku, you know why I came with you, now where is it?" I asked, he didn't need to tell me that he had it, but I didn't want him to know that I could sense the Hōgyoku.

"And here I was thinking that you had forgotten,"

"I never forget," I told him.

"Really?" he asked I nodded. He walked over to where I was and on an impulse I stood up his hand pressed on either side of me trapping me there.

"What re you doing?" I demanded.

"You're the one who stood up," he reminded me.

"That means nothing," I hissed.

"Are you sure?" he asked then a thought accrued to me, if I could distract him enough maybe, just maybe I could get the Hōgyoku away from him. The question was if I was willing to do it.

Naraku's P.O.V

I advanced on her I expected her to lean back and cower in the corner but instead she stood up holding her ground. This could be interesting I placed y hand on either side of her trapping her.

"What are you doing?" even though she meant to be brave and calm her voice came out a little to high.

"You're the one who stood up," I reminded her, it was evident that she also didn't understand why she had when she began to look away.

"That means nothing," she snapped looking back up anger filling her eyes. Then something changed they became calculating and then something else happened her eyes became well. I wouldn't place the word with her, she just seemed so pure.

"Maybe, maybe you're right," she said her voice carrying out in a soft murmur. I grasped her elbows and pushed her against the wall pinning her arms in the process. The look in her eyes they were so familiar so much like that woman. Her hands suddenly where on my chest and she pushed me away. "Someone is coming," I stared at her as the door opened. I turned my head to find Kagura standing there her eyes wide.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Nothing," she said walking away.

"Kagura!" she didn't turn I heard her foot steps walk away.

"That wasn't the first time you saw her?" I asked she didn't answer. My hand made contact with her face and then she was on the ground. "I knew it, all human are the same." I turned to leave.

"You will die, I will kill you," I turned to look at her but she didn't appear to have said anything but her eyes blazed with hate as small drops of blood fell to the ground.

Kagome's P.O.V

We were sitting while the others were standing in a circle.

"Rurichiyo why aren't you helping?" I asked her.

"We don't know how to follow Spiritual Pressure, we would be a distraction if we tried to help," she said but her voice held none of the earlier joy. She seemed smaller and more exposed.

"They said they could follow her so don't worry about it," I said, she nodded but that didn't seem to lift her spirits. I looked at the Shinigami as they stood in a circle it began to glow blue and I saw strings begin to form. No they weren't strings they where ribbons. One stood out and some how without anyone telling me I knew that it was hers'. The ribbon was bright red that it seemed to shimmer Toshiro's hand sank out and he grasped it making the others disappeared along with her ribbon.

"Captain you found her?" Rangiku asked.

"Yeah, lets go," he said and they took off running following Toshiro.

"Come on," Inuyasha said as we followed them.

Kagura's P.O.V

I hadn't seen Naraku since the moment I walked in. she had seemed so ready to run when the door opened but she hadn't moved. I had no idea what to do I couldn't stay hidden forever. I sighed; there was something about that girl that made me find interest in her. She seemed so different, she was here held as a prisoner and yet she acted as if she could walk out any moment that she wanted.

"Stay away from my pet," I recognized the voice but I didn't see him any where, so I had been right she was his new toy. Only that she didn't seem like the rest. I didn't know what to do but I didn't matter she wasn't my problem.

Toshiro's P.O.V

Her ribbon was staring at me it was so beautiful and I saw something that made my heart beat unsteadily. Her ribbon was weaved together with mine as my hand grasped around it I felt her. I felt my Sara, and it was like a cry of pain that I received from her making my head throb.

"Captain you found her?" Rangiku asked.

"Yeah, let's go," I told her and we took off running it was easy now to follow her Spiritual Pressure now that her Spirit ribbon was secure in my hand. Just hold on a little longer Sara, just wait until I get there, I sent hoping that some where she got the message.

Sara's P.O.V

His hand made contact with my cheek sending pain pulsing throw my face, my shoulder hit the floor and I look up at him. "I knew it, all humans are the same," I felt blood begin to ooze through my fingers.

"You will die, I will kill you," I promised in a voice so low but loud enough for his ears to catch but he wouldn't be able to tell that I had spoken. He walked out and I nearly killed him then and there, but I smiled laughing harshly; my other hand curling along the shard that I had taken when I pushed him away. I pulled myself to my feet, my hand going to my waist, my ribs where throbbing, maybe I should have done the full healing. My hand was on the door knob and I walked out into the hall way, I looked around no one seemed to be around, so I followed my instincts, and began going up a flight of stairs. I turned and followed another hallway. I stopped walking a warning came to me about an intruder.

"Well, well what do we have here?" it was the cruel voice of a child I turned to look at a boy pale skin and pale hair, he hand a spear like weapon in his hand. I took a step back trying to think of something to use or a way to flee. "Don't go," he advanced and I moved out of the way as he trusted the spear, thinking quickly I grasped it and took it out of his grasp slamming the bottom part into the back of his head, he crumpled to the ground.

"Well done," I pointed the spear at the woman who had come to see me before. It could more easily use my Spiritual Pressure now that I had all the pieces of the Hōgyoku the wind I summoned slammed her into the wall. "Wait,"

"Why should I?" I asked her.

"Look I know that you can destroy Naraku, I'm more or less done for, but here take this," she said rising the fan she had as much as she could. "You can control the wind so I guess that you can use this," I moved forward and took it from her.

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked.

"Because I also want Naraku dead," she said I waked away but I turned to look at her.

"My name is Sara," and with that I walked away.

"Kagura," it was faint but I heard her answer.

I was soon outside and I breathed a sigh of relief, I took out the Hōgyoku and put the last piece into place. I laughed I had finished with time to spare.

"Where do you think you're going?" I sighed I turned around looking at Naraku his expression was furious.

"It's called escaping," I told him, there was no reason why to be careful I had what I wanted.

"How, forget about the Hōgyoku but you are not leaving," he hissed.

"Surprise, surprise I have what you just said I didn't have," I said his hand went to his chest and his expression was beyond furious.

"Good bye," and with that I used Shunpo and was gone.

Toshiro's P.O.V

I felt her Spiritual Pressure flare and something told me that I could use my powers. I used Shunpo and she was sitting in the clearing next to a little river her hand was playing with the water. She looked up.

"Toshiro," she mumbled and slowly I closed the distance between us. I wrapped my arms around her small form pulling her closer to me my head resting on hers. Slowly I moved my lips to her jaw and I kissed every part of her that I could reach, my hand caressing her cheek and she winched. My hand pulled back it had blood I pulled her back to take a look at her; she had a sleep expression on. My fingers traced the fine line of blood on her cheek causing her to winch again, I crushed her to me.

"I'm sorry I was so stupid," I whispered in her ear. "I'm ready now, I love you," her arms wrapped around me and she buried her face in my shoulder. Her lips pressed to my neck.

"Took you long enough," she mumbled. I sighed and just pulled her closer.

"I know,"

Sara's P.O.V

It was unbelievable good to feel him holding me, to hear him mumble his love to me. His lips found my jaw and they worked their way to my lips. They pressed gently to mine and then as my arms wrapped around his neck and his hand cupped my cheek and the other one twined in my hair. I allowed him to deepen the kiss out tongues moving together, the hand on my cheek moved to my waist and my back was against the ground. He was leaning on his elbow keeping himself away from me. We broke apart breathing for air, his lips moved to my neck and I tilted my head back giving him better access. His tongue swirling and he nipped me slightly sending a shiver down my spin.

"Toshiro," I gasped.

"What?" he asked against my neck.

I pulled his face up so he was looking me in the eye.

"We have to go back," I said, he sighed taking my hand and kissing it gently.

"If you want," he said.

"I don't but we have to," I said as I watched him trail small kisses along my hand and arm. He pulled me up and he pulled me close one last time.

"You do forgive me?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said he didn't let go of my hand and we began walking back.

"You do know where they are?" I asked he nodded.

"Come on," he told me pulling along, I followed more then willing.

Kohaku's P.O.V

I was sitting at the edge of the group that was having a heated argument.

"What do you mean you can't find them?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Look it's not easy to do this," Rangiku shot back.

"Besides they're probable fine," Rurichiyo said.

"But we won't know," Momo said.

"This is Sara and Toshiro we're talking about, nothing to worry about," Ichigo said.

"Are you talking about us?" I turned around stunned that Sara was advancing with Toshiro.

"Sara!" it was loud chores my own voice joining unintentionally. A stamped of people ran to meet her; it was funny to watch their disappointment as Toshiro pulled her behind him.

"Slow down people," he said.

"It's alright," Sara said she walked from behind him and Tanya hugged her.

"You're alright?" Tanya asked her.

"Pretty much," Sara answered. "And—she didn't get to finish.

"No way!" Kagome shouted getting to her feet. "You have the complete Shikon Jewel!"

"Yes, yes I do," Sara answered showing the perfectly round jewel, I looked up at her in awe, and she really was amazing.

Rangiku's P.O.V

I smiled all was right with the world, Sara had a glow in her eyes that told me that everything had worked out with the Captain, and that was just fine. As the day progressed we settled down for the sleep. I looked over at the Captain and Sara they where lying down to each other and slowly they rolled over in their sleep and they ended up in an embrace, I smiled again. All was right with the world.

_Slowly I look up the last person in our circle enters her face is smooth her eyes are brown and I feel my expression widen I knew those eyes. I take almost fall as I realize who it is. She smiles._

"_Ready sister?" and her words ring with truth._

**Author's Note: well the moment I've been waiting for, next time the most important revelation to this story. Just as a note the 'I' in the vision is Sara everyone else is more or less a by stander. Thank you for the one review I got you know who you are, you rock! More reviews are most welcomed.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I can't wait for the surprise that awaits you all! A few more details to smooth out; and something I've been wanting to write Sara's Zanpaktō. Day five in the Feudal Era.**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR INUYASHA**

Chapter Twelve

Sara's P.O.V

I shot up Toshiro's arm fell away from me and I held my breath for half a second before he rolled over in his sleep a frown crossing his gentle features. I looked over at Tanya and Ichigo who had also gotten up their shock was clearly written on their faces. I got up and motioned for them to follow; I made my way away from the camp keeping quite.

"What was that?" Ichigo demanded I sighed you could only lead a horse to the water.

"A vision dimwit," Tanya hissed. When had they become close?

"Who are you calling a dimwit?" Ichigo shot at her.

"Shut up," I hissed, this was a very bad thing. Or was it? They immediately became quite.

"Can it even be her?" Tanya asked.

"Don't they have to be a Shinigami or something?" Ichigo added.

"They do," I answered. "Which is why I called you over here, we have to check,"

"And they other part of the vision?" Tanya asked.

"We'll find that out soon enough," I said.

"Wait if it really is her, what are we going to do about it?" Ichigo asked.

"We're going to tell her," I said as if it where the most avoids thing in the world.

"Would you really do that to her?" Ichigo asked I looked away.

"We don't have a choice," I said.

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Would you rather the world suffer?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo demanded.

"If we don't find the last person of our group bad things will happen we haven't known you long enough to actually have seen the vision," Tanya said I jumped in before he could ask the next question.

"In the vision we die, it's the rule of the Council either you're complete or dead, if we die well other things happen, bad things, we don't have the option of being considerate of the emotions of others," I said he didn't say anything but it was easy to see he didn't like it but he wasn't going to argue against it.

"Quick question, how are you going to figure out the other part of the vision?" Ichigo asked.

"Do have any siblings?" I asked him.

"Two younger sisters but what does that—he became quite when I handed him the spirit ribbon of one of his sister.

"How did you find this?" He asked.

"Sibling ribbons are sort of similar, since I know yours' I could find hers', here look," I said handing him his own spirit ribbon her looked at them both closely.

"That's cool," he breathed.

"Okay lets get this show on the road," Tanya said I nodded.

"So, who's going to do it?" Ichigo asked.

"I am," I said and there was no argument. Slowly I let my mind open and my hand reached out grasping the ribbon that was hers' and mine as well I handed them to Tanya and Ichigo without looking at them, I already knew what they where going to say.

"They're the same," it was a still response.

"But how could that be weren't you born from different mothers?"Ichigo asked.

"It's complicated but someone, I thing, arranged it so it would seem that way, but my mother wasn't really mine," I answered I was in a sort of trance, her but not really here. I had a sister.

"We should go get some more rest it's still to early," Tanya said I nodded in a agreement and we went back to the camp. I laid back down and when Toshiro's arm was over me again I curled up closer to him. I sighed; I really didn't know when to give up.

Toshiro's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and looked down on Sara she was still sleeping her breathing even. I frowned.

"Sara," I lightly nudged her.

"What?" she asked.

"When did you return into your Soul Form?" I asked her.

"I didn't," she said getting up. "Oh, I know why, we were in our Soul Forms to begin with so when the Hōgyoku was completed we turned back into Shinigami," that made sense, if you thought about it.

"Get up," Sara said pulling me up. "Everyone, get up," the others woke up.

"What is it?" Rangiku asked.

"Get up," she said again in such a way that everyone without argument got to their feet.

"What's going on?" Rurichiyo asked.

"They're coming," Sara, Tanya, and Ichigo answered together.

"Who's coming?" Inuyasha asked I felt the small trickle of Spiritual Pressure enough to confirm my suspicions.

"The Arrancar," I said and with my words a group of Arrancar and hollows entered the clearing.

Kagome's P.O.V

I had seen many things in my life, but never. Never had I seen something as terrifying as the scene in front of me. They where engaged in a battle with creatures that I did not recognize. I jumped back as one of the bigger creatures was flung to where we were, Sara was suddenly there and the creature turned to dust. She was in a black kimono and she had her sword drawn.

"Could you do us and your selves a favor?" she asked. "Don't try doing anything stupid, if you're confronted run,"

"What?" Inuyasha demanded.

"You can't fight these things and you know it so please stay out of it," and like that she was gone again I looked over at where the group was fighting and sure enough there she was.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"What they told us," Sango said.

"It's just not right, though," Inuyasha complained.

"We have no choice we don't know what we're going up against, they however seem to have done this many times," Miroku said.

"So we wait?" Kohaku asked, he had been so quite that I had almost forgotten he was there.

"We all wait," but this response didn't come from any of us, off to the side with fist clenched was Rurichiyo. So even she couldn't help with what was going on.

Sara's P.O.V

The Hollows were easily taken care of; the Arrancar however, was another story. I watched as the others were fighting the Arrancar there weren't many but they were strong. I turned around just in time as an Arrancar sprung from the bushes, only it didn't attack me it lunged at Tanya and sent her flying into the trees. My temper flared and my tolerance snapped; he had sent a word barrier to stop the Arrancar from attack me. I had noticed, the way the Hollows and Arrancar stayed away from me, it was infuriating! I didn't know what he wanted to prove but I had had enough, you didn't have to be attacked to attack. I drew my Zanpaktō; I wanted this over quickly more where on the way. I knew I was drawing attention from the others but I didn't care they would find out sooner or later.

"_Winds that blow through heaven and through earth, through water and through trees, roar, Kurai Kaze_," my Zanpaktō turned to dust and a gust of wind blew through my extended hand turning solid into my staff. The two Arrancar in front of me were eye wide and I swiped my Zanpaktō in front of them, it was sad really, the two fools had no chance, none at all.

"Don't let your guard down, there are more coming," I said.

"What do they want?" Inuyasha called.

"The Hōgyoku," I turned an Arrancar had answered for us I positioned my sword for attack.

"How about you crawl back to the hell hole you came from?" I suggested he smirked.

"Why on earth would I want to do that?" he asked.

"Because you might live," Renji said.

"Might," Rangiku added.

"You're Sara, right?" the Arrancar asked directing his attention back to me.

"That depends," I answered.

"Lord Azien sends a message," he said. "How much?" so he was willing to give me what I wanted.

"One or two," I answered.

"A little too much don't you think?" he asked I shrugged my shoulders. "Fine we'll take our leave," he turned and opened their way, the remaining Arrancar went through.

"Oh one more thing, keep it," and with that he too left, my heart thumped unevenly in my chest.

"What was that about?" Momo asked.

"I don't know," I answered in some parts it was true. "How about we clear up a few things?"

"That would be best," Miroku answered I nodded my head we sat down in a circle his eyes hadn't left me since I had realized my Zanpaktō, I knew that he knew something wasn't right.

Toshiro's P.O.V

We had sat down and the conversation was getting ready to start, she was hiding something that was easy to see, what was not easy was getting her to tell me.

"What was that?" Sango asked.

"They were Arrancar," Sara said.

"Arrancar?" Kagome asked.

"They're Hollows without a mask, that's the simplest way to put it, Spirits that have lost all sense of morals," I said.

"Hollows," Inuyasha said, I sighed this was hopeless.

"It's really a long story," Sara said. "Should we give them the simpler version?"

"How would you simplify it though?" Rukia asked.

"I know how about you give them the explanation that you gave Ichigo?" Rangiku suggested.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Ichigo demanded I smirked that was enough pay back.

"Sorry to interrupt but what are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"How about this, you give the explanation Rukia and we'll take care of the injuries," Momo suggested it was a good idea but Rukia seemed a little uneasy.

"How about me and you give the explanation?" Sara suggested to Rukia. "I'm not that good of a healer myself any way."

"Alright," Rukia said she seemed eased.

I tuned out the explanation and focused on finding my injuries, they were few and not serious the rest hadn't been so lucky.

"Shiro-chan," I looked up at Momo.

"What?" I asked.

"Let me heal you," she said settling down next to me.

"I'm fine, go help the others," I said.

"But—

"It's alright Momo, he's right any way, you can do more good helping someone who wants help then trying to argue with Toshiro," Sara said she had walked over to us and was giving Momo a small smile.

"Alright," Momo said getting up and walking to the main group, Sara sat down next to me. She reached her hand up to my head and all the small injuries that I had were gone she dropped her hand and I graded it.

"I though you said you weren't a good healer," I said.

"Rukia didn't seem comfortable talking to them alone, so I simple offered my help," Sara said.

"You should look after your self before you go off healing others," I told her.

"I'm fine," she said. "They weren't attacking me, if you didn't notice," that was true the Arrancar and Hollows seemed to shy away from her. Almost as if they were afraid of what would happen.

"You're right do you know why though?" I asked she shock her head.

"Toshiro," I turned to look at her, she hadn't used that voice in a while.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Kagome's a," she paused.

"What is Kagome?" I asked not liking at all where this was going.

"She's a Shinigami," Sara said I felt my eyes widen.

"What?" I demanded.

"Shinigami," Sara said sounding out the syllables.

"How do you know?" I demanded.

"I, we found out, but that's not all," Sara said.

"There's more?"

"Yeah, she, well," Sara sighed I felt her Spiritual Pressure rise for a moment and she handed me two Spirit ribbons. I took them they were both red but they felt, they felt like siblings. I let them go, I had recognized them. I turned to look at Sara.

"She's your sister isn't she?" I asked Sara nodded. I ran a hand through my hair. "What are you going to do?"

"What I have to," Sara said.

"Nothing stupid," I ordered.

"No promises," she answered I nodded, best offer I would get.

"Then you should go settle it now, before we head off," I suggested.

"Yeah, I'm going to do that now," she said getting up.

"Good luck," I said holding onto her hand until she was to far away.

Kagome's P.O.V

"Kagome, would you mind having a walk with me?" Sara asked she was leaning against a tree.

"Sure," I said getting up I followed her well aware of the eyes behind me. "Where are we going?"

"Not far," she answered soon she sat down by a river and I sat down next to her.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Kagome, I don't know how to tell you this so I'll just show you," Sara said.

"Show me what?" I asked.

"Do you sort of trust me?" Sara asked I didn't know what to answer to that she changed subjects so quickly sometimes that it left me confused.

"You could say that," I answered actually if it came down to being serious I absolutely trusted he but I didn't now what she was getting at so I had given her the best answer I could manage. She nodded her head and then like lighting her hand made contact with my forehead I had the strange sensation of being push apart from something like taking of a layer that you don't need and is holding you back. I looked around startled and there I was on the ground eyes looking up blankly.

"What did you do?" I demanded.

"Look at yourself," she didn't need to tell me I was already looking at myself on the ground lifeless.

"Not the body you look at yourself," she sounded annoyed which irritated me. I was staring at a corpse that looked like me she had no right to talk to me like that. I complied none the less and a strange sound stuck in my throat, I was in a black kimono and right in my hand was sheathed sword, just like the rest of them.

"What is the meaning of this?" I demanded feeling small and so very lost Sara wasn't looking at me.

"You're a Shinigami," she said and then her she turned to look at me. "You're my sister," something clicked inside of me and I knew I should feel destroyed but her words rang with truth and I couldn't do anything but smile.

"I always wanted a sister," I answered her eyes widened.

"You believe me just like that?" she asked I nodded.

"I don't know how but I can that you're telling the truth, call it instinct, but I trust me, it's saved me many times before," I told her. "You'll love mother, she's great and I, I mean we have a brother," this time she looked away something like disgust crossed her features.

"What is it?"

"Kagome," she began."Let me show you where we came from," she grasped my hand and then everything became dark; a small part of me screaming at me for letting myself fall so easily, the greater part of me falling towards the rushing light quickly.

Sara's P.O.V

I regained control at her next words.

"You'll love mother, she's great and I," she blushed. "I mean we have a brother," I felt disgusted with myself, Kagome had a family, I looked away from her face filled with joy, and I had just ended that.

"What is it?" she asked, probable noticing the change in me rather quickly I chose my next words carefully even as I felt their percents.

"Kagome," I began using the last of my will power to make the journey easy. "Let me show you where we came from," but the last words were not mine and as I grasped her hand I felt the Council open the path that connected present and past, worst then connecting present and future. They were using me as the power transfer a way to give her the vision, it was the worst pain in my life, but it wasn't the first time I felt it. I suppressed a scream, I could compare it to nothing I had ever felt, it was like having time being shoved through you, that was exactly what it was though. I could feel what she saw but not see it, I didn't want to I had already seen it more then I would have liked. But it wouldn't have hurt if I didn't want to control what the Council sent, they would have put me to sleep even placed a barrier around me. They didn't mind my intrusion and control so long as I was willing to pay the price I bit back another scream as I held back a memory. I looked up at Kagome she seemed far away and her eyes were focused on something I didn't want to see. My shoulders stiffened when I heard the invading voice.

_Everything had a price_ it was the voice of the youngest he was the only one that bothered to tutor me with words the others remained silent during these times. I feel to my knees, shit, this was getting intense, but I found relief that it was nearing its end. I looked up tears ran down Kagome's face. Had I missed something? No she was just more sentimental then the rest, I didn't scream as the pain increased if that was at all possible, I whimpered and I hated myself for showing such weakness. I bit back the pain and finally, I felt them begin to leave I almost passed out this was the worst part, something I had forgotten, dark spot clouded my vision.

"Oh my god," Kagome's voice called me back to reality, but the after affect was still there, I felt as if I would pass out any minute. She squeezed my hand and I saw her eyes fill up again. "Is it true?"

"You tell me," I told her she nodded her head as if not believing herself what she knew, so that was her talent, she could tell the different between the truth and a lie. I smirked.

"How can you laugh!" she demanded her eyes flashed with a dangerous glint. I had know she was my sister for all but half a day and already I wanted to rip her head off. I just went through the worst pain of my life, and all she was doing was yelling at me for finding out for her why she knew things.

"Shut up," I said through my teeth she looked shocked of course she just found out some serious stuff and I was telling her to shut up, yeah, well I wasn't in the mood for this shit I sighed, reminding myself it wasn't her fault. "I'm sorry but I don't feel good right now," concern flickered in her eyes and she reached an arm down to me.

"What's wrong," I got up on my own I needed to snap the feeling out of me.

"It happens some times no big deal," I told her.

"You're lying," she said, shit, just my luck.

"I'll be alright," I said, eventually she nodded her head.

"We can talk about this later, you need rest and I need to think things through," she said. "Oh, and I also learned about _that _man," her voice was filled with uncharacteristic venom.

"Aizen," she nodded, that saved me some talking. "Then I think what you just said was the best thing I've heard all day,"

"Then lets get going," she smiled.

"Do you want the others to see you as a Shinigami?" I asked she looked down.

"I almost forgot," she said, she looked around until she found her body. "Umm, how do I… as her voice trailed off I smirked.

"Don't laugh at me!" she snapped.

"Just get on your body like a jacket," I told her she did it awkwardly but she was in her body moving her arms.

"Why do I feel so strange?" she asked.

"It happens, it might go away," I said she nodded her head and we walked back to the camp, as it came into view the first people I saw were Tanya and Ichigo, he was leaning against a tree glaring at the something that wasn't there, Tanya was pacing around. Their eyes shot up as they saw me approach.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Tanya snapped at me.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were?" Ichigo demanded, I sighed to my surprise Kagome stepped in front of me.

"Leave her alone; can't you see she doesn't feel well?" Kagome asked her eyes flashing.

"Don't you remember what happened last time?" Tanya hissed I blinked.

"What are you talking— I shut up as soon as I felt the nausea take over, great either I was going to be sick or pass out. The ground rushed towards me and I felt familiar arms wrap around my waist, I was lifted up and I looked up at Toshiro's face. When had he showed up?

"Mind telling me what's going on?" he asked Ichigo his eyes flashing daggers I tired to get down, his glare turned towards me. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting down," I answered he sighed and tightened his arms around me.

"Sara, just shut up," Tanya said. "We really aren't allowed to say what happened, that is unless she let's us,"

"The Council," Toshiro said, they neither acknowledge nor disagreed with his statement.

"Can I get down—?

"No," I was cut off by the abrupt comment and was promptly ignored after that, I let Rangiku fuss over me after we returned and ignored all the questioning gazes.

"So when are we going back to Soul Society?" it was an innocent question but that caught my attention.

"I'm going back to my place first," I said, they looked over at me.

"Sara, please be reasonable," Rukia said.

"I am, I refuse to leave just yet," I said.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha demanded. The silence hung in the air, no one wanted to answer.

"We are at war, Sara, you have to realize that," Momo said.

"When did we ever agree on taking her back?" Toshiro asked, oh joy they were starting that up again.

"What are you talking about?" Renji asked.

"Didn't we go over this?" I snapped. "I'll go if I want to, and if I don't then I won't,"

"Sara this isn't your choice," Toshiro grumbled.

"I know whose it isn't, it isn't yours or anyone else's," I said. "I made my choice and you're going to have to live with it,"

"But Sara—

"No buts, Rangiku, Toshiro, I know what I'm doing, besides we wouldn't want things to get to messy now would we?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Would you mind telling us what's going on?"Kagome asked I sighed.

"We'll continue this discussion later," Toshiro said, he was using his Captain's voice.

"There's nothing to discuss," I protested.

"Later," I gave up trying to talk sense into him I could try that later.

"It's a long story, and to be perfectly honest I think this is one of those things that only Soul Society had the right to let out," Ichigo said, he didn't even know half of that long story.

"But—

"Maybe you should tell them," I suggested to Kagome cutting her off.

"Tell us what?" Inuyasha asked her. I got up.

"We'll leave you alone for a while," I said.

"Sara," Kagome whispered, you're on your own little sister, and with that I was helped to the far side of the clearing.

Inuyasha's P.O.V

"You're on your own little sister," and with that she left, some sister I had, I turned too looked at my friends. We had been through hell and back again, but I wasn't sure, I didn't know if I wanted them in this, he wasn't an honorable, none of them were, and they were all cold blooded. Did I want my friends there?

"Kagome, do you have something to tell us?" Miroku asked, they all looked truly concerned, they all wanted to help me, with whatever it was bothering me, but did I want them helping me this time.

"Yes," I answered science when had I decided to tell them?

"Well what is it?"

"But I don't know if I should tell you," I admitted that sounded better.

"We only want to help, Kagome," Sango said.

"We're your friends," Shippo added.

"And that's why I don't know if I should tell you," I mumbled.

"What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha snapped, shit, I had forgotten about his hearing.

"If I told you, would you be willing to follow any conditions I put?" I asked.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Not coming to look for me, letting me come back on my own, and letting them keep the Hōgyoku?" I asked.

"Kagome, why do I feel you're talking like them?" Miroku asked. "Like a Shinigami?" I looked away, why, did things like this only happen to me.

"Because, I am like them, I'm a Shinigami," I said, I watched as their eyes widened.

"You're lying you're not dead," Inuyasha said.

"No, but Ichigo, Tanya, my sister, they're not dead either," I explained.

"You're sister?" Sango asked, I figured she would be the one to notice.

"Sara, she's my sister, I only recently found out, everything" I said.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Shippo asked.

"Because I just found out now," I answered.

"What are you going to do?" Inuyasha asked he wasn't looking at me. I took a deep breath; this is when things got bad.

"I don't expect you to come with me, I understand if you all rather stay here, and maybe that's for the best," I said. "We could fight Naraku together, but we can't fight along sides each other any more,"

"Who ever said that we weren't going with you?" Sango asked. "They're in a war aren't they, we just can't let you leave alone," I looked at them; we had plans for what would happen after we defeated Naraku, now all of that would go away.

"Maybe I don't want you to come," I said.

"Kagome, don't be ridiculous," Miroku snapped.

"No," I said. I didn't want then getting hurt because of me. "I don't want you to come,"

"That's not your choice is it Kagome?" Shippo asked. "It looks like they could us the extra help,"

"We can take care of ourselves, Kagome," Miroku said.

"You don't have to worry about us," Sango said smiling. "We want to help you,"

I looked over at Inuyasha, he hadn't said a word, and they all followed my gaze. And then the most amazing thing happened he turned around and smiled.

"You're not getting rid of us that easily," he said, and they nodded in agreement.

"Alright," maybe I didn't have to leave this life behind; we could all make a new one, all of us.

"Are you coming?" I turned around Tanya was calling us.

"Yes, we are," I answered.

"Then hurry up," we laughed and we made our new friends.

Sara's P.O.V

I sat down.

"Now before the questions start," I said. "Kagome is a Shinigami; we just found out, I also found out that we are related,"

"Whoa, wait too much information," Renji said holding his head, I laughed.

"Then pay attention," Rangiku snapped.

"We're sisters" I said. "And there is a good change that they'll be coming along with me, if you don't like it you can always go back to Soul Society empty handed."

"That's cruel," Yachiru whined I waved her off. Kohaku was standing in the corner off to the side.

"You don't have to stay here, you can always come along, I know that you went there a lot, but you can come I won't tell you to go away," I told him. "It won't be easy though, I can tell you that, it'll be hard,"

"I'll go," he said. "I want to,"

"You just can't keep inviting people," Momo complained.

"If Soul Society wants any change of winning they're going to accept outside help, this is a war not a change to show off pride," I said.

"She had a point," Rangiku said.

"You don't have to worry about them, they're my responsibility," I said. "Just like Ichigo is Rukia's,"

"Shall we get going?" Tanya asked.

"For now, yes," Toshiro said she nodded and turned to the other group.

"Are you coming!" she called.

"Yes, we are," Kagome called.

"Then hurry up!" they laughed as they approached us.

"We're going to have to open the portal up," I told Tanya, she groaned.

"Why can't Ichigo, do it," she complained.

"Do you want to end up in the ice age?" I asked.

"No,"

"Then,"

"Fine I'll do," she said.

"Good," I smiled and the giant cobras appeared again; Serena and Albert.

"Get on," Ichigo said motioning for ever one so the weight was evenly distributed.

In a few moments we were in front of my house, I smiled I hadn't know how much I had missed it. And then I felt my smiled falter, soon things would change, and I still wasn't sure if for the better.

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed, I just have a quick message. I haven't been able to balance three ongoing stories, so in an attempt to find balance I'm going to take a break from two and continue one. In order to decide I'm going to ask you guys to please review with the word continue if you want me to continue Goddess of the Wind, and if not I'll be taking a break from this story. Only a week to vote then I'll up date with the results.**

**With love and respect,**

**Eclipse O. Esor **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: the next chapter is going to be super fluffy and focus on the pairings in this story in case they weren't avoids. So they'll be very enjoyable, so please, like always enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR INUYASHA (Before anyone gets any ideas I DO NOT OWN I'M IN HEAVEN WHEN WE KISS, I do not, I'm serious)  
**

Chapter Thirteen

Sara's P.O.V

I had to be dreaming, there was no other way to explain his appearance. I stiffened when he turned to look at me. The light of the sun blinding me for a moment. The sun? Wasn't I sleeping?

"Have you already forgotten?" he asked and then with all the will power I had I ripped myself from the dream and shot up in bed.

I looked down when I felt someone stir next to me. I was looking into deep sleepy turquoise eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked, I let Toshiro pull me to him, I snuggled closer to him holding his shirt in my hands.

"When did you sneak in?" I asked.

"I didn't want to wake you up, so I didn't bother, did I do wrong?" he asked pulling my chin up, I smiled.

"No," I responded. I pulled away, or at least tried, I looked up confused.

"I thought I didn't do wrong?" Toshiro asked.

"No, but I have to get going, if I stay here any longer I'll be hunted by Ms. Holly, and that, Toshiro, would not be pretty," I explained, he sighed letting me go.

"Go along then, I'll get going too, see what I can do with my time," he almost sounded like a sulking child, he climbed out of bed and my hand reached out grasping his hand, he turned around. I crawled to where he was and kneeled on my bed.

"No forcing anyone to leave, you understand, if you do Toshiro Hitsugaya, I will be extremely mad with you, do you understand?" I asked his eyes widened. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," and then he pulled me to his chest. "You have no idea just how crazy I am about you, do you?" I smiled pulling myself closer.

"You can always show me later," I breathed next to his ear.

"I think I'll take you up on that," he whispered, I sighed, maybe that wasn't the best thing to say.

I made my way to the bathroom, the feel of warm water and soap was addicting, finally I dragged myself out of the bathroom, I walked the short distance to my room. I pulled out a pair of jean and a red top, I had just pulled the jeans on when the door opened I turned to look and it took me a while to realize who was there. Toshiro was standing in the door way, his eyes were on ever part of me but my face. I suddenly got to my sense and felt heat rush up to my face.

Toshiro's P.O.V

I opened the door to her room and there she was, in a pair of dark jeans that fit her to perfection. Her perfect waist was visible and as my eyes traveled up they stopped, she had on a back bra, I looked further up her hair was in a towel and then when I met her eyes, I finally realized what I was doing. I pulled the door closed and leaned against it

"Damn, Sara, I'm sorry," I called. I put my head in my hands. What the hell was I doing? I was looking at her half naked. And yet I couldn't take my mind away from her slim figure yet full in all the correct areas. I groaned I was no better then a perverted teenager, maybe even worse. She still hadn't answered.

"Sara," I called out carefully.

"You can come in now," she called I opened the door slowly. She was standing her back to me, her head was turned slightly but I could see her enough to look at the flush in her cheeks I looked away, yeah my face probable looked the same. "Didn't anyone teach you how to knock?"

"Well, you see," I began then I felt my temper rise slightly, it was her room but still it wasn't right for a young lady like herself to be half clothed. "Look I'm sorry, I just didn't think that you would be, well you know,"

"It is my room," she mumbled, she sighed turning. "But no harm done," I looked away, damn I was a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, I should have more control.

"Is something wrong?" she asked she had gotten closer in my mental scolding, I gulped; she was a little to close for my comfort at the moment.

"No, aren't you going to be late?" I asked her, she studied me for a while.

"You're right," she smiled then and opened the door and going down the stairs. "But I'm going to get something to eat," sighing I followed her down.

"Do you want anything?" Sara asked I shook my head. We looked up when doors began to open; they come in one after another.

"Sara, umm, we don't mean to intrude, but you wouldn't happen to have something we can change into?" Kagome asked.

'"Oh, that's right sorry, about that," Sara said. "I think you and Sango can wear my stuff for the moment, we'll get you some cloths later, I think I may have something for you guys, they just may not fix right, but at least it's better then nothing,"

"Thank you, we appreciate it," Miroku answered, he had that smile on again, the one I wasn't to happy to see.

"Sure," she said. Sara disappeared upstairs and logic has it, we followed up as well, she had pulled down a stair case that was connected to the ceiling, there were already two boxes down. She was looking through the boxes, she handed something to Miroku and something to Kohaku, when she handed something to Inuyasha he gave it back.

"I'd rather not," he said.

"Alright, just don't go outside, how about you Shippo?" Sara asked he looked up at Kagome.

"It would be nice for you to change out of those clothes, we can always wash them later," Kagome told him.

"Okay then," he answered, Sara handed him his clothes.

"Where did these come from?" Miroku asked. "Don't you live alone?"

"I used to have a family, well I was adopted, but that doesn't matter, and I had brothers, these were their clothes," she explained, but that didn't seem right, Sara's siblings had all been young when they died, they couldn't have wore those clothes.

"Where are they?" it was an innocent question because they didn't know, but it still made my temper flare when Sara looked slightly uncomfortable.

"They passed away a few years ago," she answered, the room fell quite and I could practically hear the impending question, what happened to them?

"Sara you're going to be late, get going," Tanya said she practically pushed Sara down the stairs and out the door. "I got things here,"

"Tanya, wait—

Sara didn't get to finish because small Tanya closed the door in her face.

"She'll thank me later," Tanya said turning to us, her face turned from passive to shock in one second and she pushed passed us ripping a red book from Ichigo's hands. "Didn't anyone teach you not to touch other people's things? Man Sara would kill you if she found out," it too me a while to realize that the book Tanya was holding was the same book as the first time we went to her school.

"I was taught, I didn't even open it I was about to ask you who it was," Ichigo hissed Tanya shrugged.

"Tanya, are you part of Sara's adoptive family?" Kagome asked.

"Well technically speaking, no, but if you asked us about our relationship we would say we were sisters, no offense Kagome," Tanya answered I frowned.

"None taken, but why then do you live with Sara?" Kagome asked, yes that did bring up an interesting point, why indeed.

Tanya's P.O.V

"None taken, but why then do you live with Sara?" she asked I practically felt the others thoughts echo her owns. I looked up at her, she looked genuinely curious; with a quick glance at the others I tried to make up my mind.

"On one condition will I answer the questions that you are most certain to ask," I told them. "I will answer only if you never tell Sara, if you do, you will find out just exactly how mean I can be, I'm already not found of Shinigami please don't make me expand my list, do you agree?"

"Sure," they answered, I nodded and began.

"The first time I met Sara was when we tracked down the same Hollow, I didn't used to stay in one place, it just didn't suite me," I explained. "I was wary at first that is until I realized she was like me, you know at first glance full Shinigami and Shinigami like ourselves are almost identical, but the moment they speak you know the difference,"

"And what would that be?" Yachiru asked I smiled despite myself.

"The first question any Shinigami will ask an unknown Shinigami is their squad, a living Shinigami will ask their name, and don't try denying it you know it's true," I said a little shocked that I had just teased them, I looked away.

"You, know I never thought about it that was, but you have a point," Ichigo said.

"After that we began talking and she soon convinced me to come live with her here, it'll almost be a year since then" I finished. "You can ask questions now, anything that you like, just don't expect an answer for every question," Rangiku smirked.

"You sound just like her," she said, yeah I know, the only difference is that she doesn't have a searing hate for you guys like I do.

"So what happened to Sara's family?" Sango asked.

"They were killed when Sara was young, I didn't pry when she told, I know remember the death of your loved ones isn't easy," I said there was silence.

"Are we to assume that you went though the same ordeal?" Miroku asked softly.

"Assume what you will," I answered.

"How were they killed?" Renji asked I looked over at him.

"By Hollows," I told him.

"And your family?" Momo asked I turned to her, she had soft innocently naive eyes, I could shatter that in an instant if I so chose, I turned away, she was one of them any way.

"You don't want to know," I said.

"And why not?" Rurichiyo asked I looked over at the blond.

"Because it would shatter everything you believe in," I snapped I looked away, maybe I shouldn't have offered those answers.

"I'm sorry," I turned stunned, it was Toshiro who had spoken, I knew how much Sara believed in him, but I never would have thought him to care, but there was the proof, the total sincerity in his eyes was not faked, it couldn't have been. I looked away again; no he was still a Shinigami.

"It doesn't matter, it happened a long time ago," I said, no I wouldn't let a few kind words destroy what I had built; I would not betray my mother and father.

Ichigo's P.O.V

For a moment I thought there had been a break through, but then she looked away.

"It doesn't matter, it happened a long time ago," Tanya's voice was cold and indifferent again, and here I was thinking that the king of ice could have gotten through to her, so much for betting my money on Toshiro.

"So what do you know about Sara, she doesn't seem the type to give out information yet, you stay with her," Momo said I didn't like that half question it just didn't seem right.

"Why do I feel that, _that _question isn't only motivated by curiosity?" Tanya asked, I guess I wasn't the only one who had noticed.

"What are you talking about?" Momo asked, stupid innocent act.

"Fine, I stay with Sara because I want to, she's a good friend and even though she doesn't talk much about herself she knows how to make you feel better, how to make you belong," Tanya answered. "And I won't answer the other part; I won't answer anything that seems like a question you would ask when integrating someone,"

"Why, is it in your benefit for us not to know?" I turned to look at Rukia I never expect her to be the one to ask something like that.

"Even a Shinigami, should know the answer to that," Tanya said her eyes moved stopping ever so often as if classifying something, but what.

"Why do you treat us like that? What did Shinigami ever do to you, are you a secret Quincy or something?" Rangiku demanded, if only she knew half of it she wouldn't be quick to open her mouth.

"No, I'm not," she answered as far as I could see she wasn't going to tell them unless they provoked her further.

"Then why? Why do you hate us?" she demanded, shit I lost my chance.

"Rangiku enough," Toshiro said, thank the ice king. "Though I can't say I'm not curious myself but that is not the way to ask," so much for the ice king.

"You don't want to know," her voice was cold and harsh I hoped that kept them quite.

"Maybe we should be the judge of that not a little child who doesn't know half of the world," Momo said it wasn't intended as mockery but I was pretty sure that meant little to Tanya at the moment.

"You don't know anything so how about you shut up," Tanya hissed.

"I don't see why if I'm telling the truth and I'm sure I know far more then you," Momo added she was trying to get to Tanya but she was doing it in the wrong way.

"No you don't, you live in innocents bliss, you have no idea who you follow," Tanya said it was clear her intentions. "Assassins that are what Soul Society is, that is what the Thirteen Court Guard Squads are,"

"What are you talking about?" Rukia demanded.

"Just leave it alone," I found myself saying. "You don't want to hear the rest, Tanya doesn't deserve that,"

"You know something you want to share?" Renji asked I shook my head.

"But aren't the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, the good guys?" Kagome asked I had forgotten about them, they had been quite through out this whole ordeal, I was sure it wasn't easy for her to hear this, considering that she was new. I looked shocked down at Tanya when she began to laugh it was cruel, and I had never seen that look on her face it was utter hate, and nothing more.

"No, they put up a good front, they have a good act, anyone would fall for it, that is until you're put on the other side of the sword," Tanya spat. "They don't care about anyone so long as their law is kept, it doesn't matter who they have to kill, men, women, even children, they destroy families for their laws, in some ways the Shinigami are no better then the Arrancar themselves,"

"You're wrong," Rukia whispered. "We would never do that,"

"You of all people, say that Rukia?" Tanya asked. "You weren't you put on the other side of that sword?"

"It was a mistake," she explained.

"That still doesn't change the fact that your own friends, your own family turned against you, all for their laws," it was true it was all true, everything, sometimes it really sucked to be a Shinigami.

"But that still doesn't explain why you hate Shinigami, we never did anything to you," Yachiru said her eyes were glassy.

"That's where you're wrong," Tanya said, I walked over to where she was I couldn't let her be alone, not now. "How do you think my mother and father were killed?" the room practically shifted into chaos.

"That's impossible," Rangiku breathed. "Someone must have been laying to you; Soul Society would never do that,"

"That is impossible, because I saw it with my own two eyes, you can as tell any of these Captains and you will most defiantly see a reaction to my name, Retsu Unohana, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Jushiro Ukitake, Shunsui Kyoraku, those two are the only Shinigami I respect, and the one I hate most among all of them, Kuchiki Byakuya," had she said anyone else I would have not had the same reaction, but Tanya would not lie, so again I remained silent. "Of course the Captain Commander approved the order,"

"But we didn't do any of that," Yachiru said.

"No, that's true, but you do follow those who did, that is enough for me to hate you, in the end you're all the same," Tanya said.

"No, you're wrong, they aren't like the people that killed your parents, these Shinigami helped us when we needed them, and this isn't reason to hate them!" Rurichiyo exclaimed.

"If you're family was killed by Shinigami before your eyes when you were a child simply because you were born, you're telling me that when you see a Shinigami you wouldn't feel hatred towards them, isn't that being a hypocrite, Rurichiyo?" Tanya asked. "And until such time that you some how manage to show me that you're different I will continue to count you as my enemy, understand the only reason I tolerate you is because of my loyalty,"

"Then that means that you're giving us the benefit of the doughty?" Toshiro asked they locked gazes.

"Don't disappoint me," and then she walked towards the door. "I have to get going, if you don't mind please try to stay in door and don't make a scene when I come home; rehearsal isn't always pleasant for Sara,"

Maybe the ice king could change her, and if he didn't then, well lord help us.

"I won't," I wasn't sure if Toshiro had spoken, but it didn't matter, everyone in that room was determined to change Tanya's point of view, because it was avoids, she hated Shinigami for killing her parents but that wasn't the only person she hated, I watched as she walked away.

Sara's P.O.V

I walked into the room and smiled I sure had missed my friends, they were bent over a book, most likely music, I felt a sting as Ms. Holly's hand made impact with the back of my head.

"Why didn't you come sooner we have to change the whole song now!" she shouted I bowed.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Holly," I said.

"You better be!" I looked at my friends they were shooting apology glances at me, but no one in their right mind would confront Ms. Holly. She handed me a piece of paper. "You will sing this,"

"Alright, shall we practice?" I asked them they smiled and walked over Mike put an arm around my shoulder.

"Let's go," Joy said I smiled; I still had a little time to enjoy this.

"Okay, one last time!" Ms. Holly called I sighed.

"Do you think she means it this time?" Joy asked.

"Well we won't find out unless we play, right?" Ophelia said I nodded in agreement. They began to play, Joy the piano, Ophelia the guitar, and Mike the drums, it was up beat, but not too much just enough to get you moving but it was still slow. Serena could warn me of a few things, but falling off the stage was not one of them, when I was about to begin I lost my footing and I fell straight for the ground. It always happened every rehearsal before a concert my hip impacted with the ground; bruise one, my ankle twisted with the cable; second injury, and I reached my hand out to stop myself stinging; final injury.

"I guess that's the last time then," I said getting up, it wasn't bad just a little scratch, across my palm there was a thing line of blood, I stuffed it into my pocket as the others approached me.

"Are you alright?" Mike demanded I nodded.

"Nothing serious," I told him.

"Man why does this keep happening?" Joy complained.

"Hey, no big deal, I'm still in one piece," I said she turned to glare at me.

"You should be more careful, Sara," Ophelia said.

"I don't think this has to do with being careful," I mumbled. I looked over towards the door as Tanya walked in.

"Hey," I called.

"Oh hey, Tanya," Joy called she walked towards were we where.

"Hi, how are you guys doing?" she asked, something wasn't right with her. "I can see that you fell off the stage again,"

"Yeah, well these thing happen," I told her she caught my gaze and looked away I grabbed her hand and waved to my friends. "We should get going, see you guys tomorrow," I pulled her outside I needed the truth out of her right now.

"So it was an open wound this time?" she asked.

"Yeah, but how do you know?" I asked her stopping.

"Because the hand you're holding me with is bleeding," I pulled my hand back.

"Well that's just great," I muttered, she took my hand and wrapped a band around it.

"You should be more careful you know," she told me.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" I asked her she began to walk.

"Even you can't know everything," she was right and that was enough to get me a little worried.

"You didn't kill anyone?" I asked.

"Even I'm not that reckless," she said.

"Then I guess I should refresh the question," I suggested. "Did you kill anything?"

"Who knows, I know I don't," she answered.

"You're hopeless," I told her.

"I know," I reached out and hugged her; it just wasn't fair what had happened to her. No one child should have to have suffered like she did, it just wasn't fair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up," I whispered.

"Don't worry about," she said, how cruel was the world that I couldn't protect my friends even now, even with all this power, it wasn't fair.

Everyone else was asleep and I and Toshiro were curled up on my bed.

"What's bothering you?" he asked he whispered into my ear.

"Nothing is," I responded.

"No, that's not true," he told me.

"And how do you know?" I asked I felt him climb over me so that now we were facing each other.

"Because before, you were facing away from me, you never do that, call me crazy but I think that's enough reason," he explained. "So what's on your mind?"

"Nothing really," I said he lifted my chin up so I was finally forced to look at him. Then he kissed me, it said more then his words would have, I leaned my head against his chest when we broke apart. Why was I so weak? Why couldn't I stop them from suffering?

"Please, Toshiro, don't make things harder then they have to be, don't try to stop things, or do them on your own, please," I whispered. "Don't leave me behind again," he pulled me closer.

"Even though I know that's not what's bothering you, Sara, I can't put you in danger like that, Soul Society doesn't need both of us, only one, I'd much rather have you here safe," he said I pushed him away and sat up, it was clear I had caught him off guard.

"I'm not weak, you don't have to protect me, I don't need to be protected, they don't need both of us," I said I reached out and grabbed his hand. "We need both of us," I placed his hand over my heart and I placed mine over his.

"These hearts beat together, because they were meant to be together," his eyes were wide and then he composed himself.

"There is no talking you out of this is there?" he asked I smiled.

"None at all," I answered he looked away and ran a hand through his hair.

"No helping it then," he muttered he turned to me and grabbed both of my hands and pulled me to him, taking us both down onto the bed. "When you feel like it you can tell me, for now, sleep, Sara, I'm here," I pulled myself closer and fell asleep to the beating of his heart.

Kagome's P.O.V

It was early morning when I woke up to arguing.

"You can't be serious can you?" it was Momo.

"I think she is," Renji answered I pulled myself out of bed, Sango was up to.

"Let's go," I told her she nodded and we walked out into the hall.

"Why won't you just go to Soul Society?" Rurichiyo asked Sara who was leaning against the wall she spotted me.

"Good morning," she said. "I won't leave like this, despite what you're telling me I know how I'm going to Soul Society and I would appreciate it if you didn't make a scene,"

"Leave her alone already, she said she would go," Toshiro said I walked towards Sara.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"Nothing really just smoothing out a few detail, oh by the way you guys are invited to the White Flower Festival, it's a competition between schools, music wise," she said. "It's today in about two hours,"

"Sure," I answered she looked nice with her hair down.

"No way," we turned to look at the others who were staring eye wide at us I turned to Sara. "Did you tell them?"

"I think it may have slipped my mind," she confessed I gasped.

"How could that have slipped your mind!" I demanded.

"Well you didn't tell them either," she shot back at me.

"Would one of you please explain," they pleaded.

"We're twins," we said in together. "Sorry for not tell you,"

"Please don't do that," Inuyasha begged.

"Have it your way, well I best be on my way," Sara said. "And showing up for the show is the least you can do since you're staying here for free," she said it in such a way that we had all taken a step back and then she was gone.

"Man your sister sure can be scary," Rangiku said.

"You know I didn't expect that," I told her.

"It runs in the family," Inuyasha muttered.

"Sit boy," he slammed into the ground.

"Ow,"

"That's what you get," I snapped.

"So you have a temper to?" Ichigo asked.

"You could say that," I said a little embarrassed.

"I'm hungry," Rangiku complained.

"Is that all you can think about?" Renji demanded.

"I'll go make some breakfast then," Tanya said.

"Do you need help?" Rukia asked.

"No I'd rather you not," she said.

"In other words you just don't want us any where near things you have to eat," Ichigo clarified.

"There's nothing wrong with that," she said they went into depressed mode.

"She really is cruel, how are we going to prove that we're good guys if she doesn't let us," Yachiru asked.

"I think you should just give her some time to get used to you guys," I suggested. "Then you can go into gaining her trust, she seemed honest about giving you all a chance,"

"I guess you're right," Momo said.

"Hey, Tanya we're not a Shinigami do you want us to help?" Rurichiyo asked.

"You're a princess of Soul Society, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be of any help," Tanya called. "You don't even know how to wash a spoon do you?"

"You don't have to say it like that," Rurichiyo mumbled. "We could always learn,"

"Don't feel like teaching," Tanya called.

"Well that's mean!" Rurichiyo huffed I smiled and made my way down stairs.

"Am I allowed to help?" I asked Tanya.

"Knock yourself out," I understood why she was so cold to them but I didn't understand why she was so indifferent, so I quietly set out to help her. When we finished and the others came downstairs to eat I watched in amazement when the Shinigami began to eat. They ate more the Inuyasha did all of them!

"Man they can eat," Inuyasha said I plucked him in the ear.

"That was rude," I told him he just continued to glare at me.

"What's wrong lady, are we that funny?" Yachiru asked.

"I wouldn't say funny," I told her.

"Shocking," Shippo said Yachiru was crouched down on the table to look at Shippo in the face; the thing was that I didn't see her move.

"Shocking?" she asked I guess Shippo didn't notice her until she spoke because he screamed in surprise and fell of the chair. "Are you okay, little fox?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said getting up quickly she smiled at him, now wasn't that cute.

"If you're done eating then we should get going or we're going to be late and if we are late, Sara is going to kill us," Tanya said we got up and followed Tanya towards the school that wasn't that far but wasn't close either.

I stayed in the forest part of the clearing with Inuyasha, Shippo, and oddly enough Yachiru; everyone else went to sit in the rows.

"Aren't you going to see your sister?" Inuyasha asked I smiled at him.

"And leave you here all alone to do whatever it is that you please?" I asked him. "I don't think so," we fell silent as music began to play. There were various types of music, piano, violin, the best one so far, and finally the last person they called up was Sara and her school.

"Now presenting last year's winners here to protect there title Shadow Academy!" there was a pause and the audience burst into applause. I looked up as Sara and three other people I didn't recognize and they took the stage. A girl with orange hair went to the piano, the guy went to the drums, the girl with black hair went to the guitar, and Sara went to the microphone. I watched and listened as the music began.

Toshiro's P.O.V

I watched as Sara went to the microphone it'd been a while since I heard her sing. The music started it was fast but it wasn't slow either, it was more calming, and then she began to sing.

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland_

_You captured me with a stare  
I'd follow you anywhere  
You lead me into temptation  
Condition me to enjoy  
I'm like a kid with a toy  
I'm losing my concentration_

_One kiss from you I'm on fire  
Your touch is all I desire  
One look and you take me higher  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss  
Every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss_

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss_

I dream of you every night  
Feels like I'm losing my mind  
This feelings just getting stronger  
My head is spinning around  
You play with me but I'm bound  
I can't resist any longer  
_  
_The kid didn't sing that bad but still it was nothing compared to Sara.

_One kiss from you I'm on fire  
Your touch is all I desire  
One look and you take me higher  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss  
Every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss_

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss_

You know that I'm hypnotized  
Each time I look in your eyes  
You know I couldn't disguise  
And I couldn't resist  
Every time that we kiss  
_  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland_

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
Ooh its heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Baby don't resist me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes  
And I just can't resist  
Every time that we kiss_

Our eyes locked and they stayed locked as she continued on singing, yes it was true, her own hypnotic eyes, my own personal stars.

_You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes  
And I just can't resist  
Every time that we kiss_

Sara's P.O.V

Once again we won, no arguments same old same old. The only problem now was that was it. This was the last time I would ever sing like this with them,

"Sara!" I looked up as Rangiku called me. I turned around to look at my human friends and I smiled.

"Bye guys, I have to go," I said smiling and they waved good bye, I really hated the double meaning in my words.

**Author's Note: it's been a while. I was finishing up Looking the Wrong Way, now that, that's done I figure that I can start working on the rest of my stories and this chapter was the closets to being done I decided to finish it first. Hope that you guys liked this chapter I try.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I have returned with a new chapter! Today our lovely heroes will be traveling to Soul Society but like in every trip there's always a bit of turbulence or a lot. Shall we see what that is? Away we go to see what is going to happen next, and away! (Forgive the child speak but I have little tolerance for caffeine and I've just digested a turbo shot for Dunkin Donuts).**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH (the show but I don't own the cleaner either) OR INUYASHA**

Chapter Fourteen

Toshiro's P.O.V

I was leaning against the balcony in her room and the door opened she walked towards me and handed me a drink I took a sip and she hopped into the balcony her back to the open air.

"What are you doing?" she asked. I watched warily as she began to swing her legs I placed my hand on top of them to stop her moments.

"I'm trying to think," I told her. She laughed. "I would highly appreciate it if you weren't sitting up there,"

"Alright worry worth," she said jumping off. "What'ch thinking about?"

"How I'm going to explain to thing to the Captain Commander," I answered she sighed.

"You need to relax for a little it more," she protested wrapping her arms around my neck, what was that about? "Like we could do something or you can tell me what you thought about my singing," I took another gulp of my drink and placed it on the balcony wrapping my arms around her small waist. She had changed she was in a big t-shirt and a pair of old sleeping shorts.

"I thought that your singing was beautiful it always is," I answered she smiled.

"Good because it was meant for you," I frowned a little. "But I was hoping that we could do something,"

"Sara, are you okay have you drunken anything I should know about?" I asked she began to push me into the room.

"I don't think so I just drank that pink stuff that Rangiku gave me," she said as we tumbled into the bed. I grabbed her hand and stood up looking into her eyes.

"Never ever take anything from Rangiku again, okay," she nodded. "I mean it," her eyes became a little more focused.

"I think you're right," she said shaking her head. "That was weird,"

"Are they drinking that stuff?" I asked her she nodded her head.

"I think I gave you some," I really wished I hadn't drunk that.

"Come I need to go be a Captain right now,"

"Okay, Mister Captain Sir," she said getting up and following me out of the room as soon as we stepped out we froze. Standing in front of us was Momo.

"Shiro-chan, what's going on?" she asked I gulped a little I was right in between them this really didn't look pretty.

Sara's P.O.V

I looked at Momo and sighed touching Toshiro's arm leaning a little into him.

"I'll be downstairs okay," I said he looked at me for a while and I kept my eyes guarded.

"I'll be right there," I nodded and made my ways downstairs all the while feeling his eyes on my back, when I got downstairs no one was there, they'd probably all gone to bed or retired to their rooms to keep drinking that suspicious liquid. I tried to keep my mind off of what she was telling him and what he was telling her but no matter how many times I tried to calm myself I still had uneasiness in my stomach.

Momo's P.O.V

I watched as she reached for his arm and walked down the stairs.

"What's going on?" I asked again I searched for his eyes but I couldn't find anything.

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"What about your promise, Shiro-chan?" I asked my voice quivering.

"What about it?" he still hadn't looked back at me.

"Didn't you promise me that you would always be there?" I asked.

"And I am Momo, I won't abandon you but that doesn't mean that I have to be with you," he said I shook with rage _she_ had brain washed _my Shiro-chan,_ she had turned him against me.

"Do you even know what kind of person she is?" I asked quietly.

"Do you?" he asked I looked at him and he met my gaze.

"Kurosaki-san was in her room, call me what you will but what do you think two people are doing in each others room late at night," he looked at me for a long time before he turned on his heels and stopped before he took the steps down.

"I don't know what you want Momo, I don't know if it'll work," and with that he left me I turned and walked back into my room crawling under the covers.

Toshiro's P.O.V

I walked out slowly and found her sitting on the bench a blanket wrapped around her. She looked up as I approached her.

"How did it go?" Like she wouldn't know what happened.

"Alright," I answered.

"It doesn't look like it," she told me. "What did she tell you?"

"Nothing,"

"Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not,"

"Well you're sure not telling me something," I tuned to half glare at her.

"Like you wouldn't know what I'm talking about," she winched a little.

"Well I don't so why don't you tell me and quite acting like such a jerk,"

"Right, I'm being the jerk because Kurosaki was in my room at who knows what hour," I snapped.

"Is that what she told you?" Sara asked in disbelief.

"Well is it true?"

"I can't believe you even have to ask me that,"

"So now I'm not allowed to wonder?"

"I didn't say that,"

"So then what are you saying?"

"That you should trust me enough to know that even if that did happen it wasn't anything you should be worrying about!" my head filled with rage.

"So it did happen?"

"That's not the point Toshiro!"

"Then what is the point?"

"The point is that you should trust me!"

"How do you expect me to trust you when you won't even tell me anything?" I demanded.

"I trusted you, I trusted you when you had your moment, and did you see me having fits over what you do with Momo!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's the same thing do you think I enjoy watching you two how she seems to think that you care about her the most, that isn't easy for me but I put up with it because I trust you!"

"That's not the same thing; I don't invite her into my room at night!"

"For the love of Christ I fell asleep and he took me up into my room, why do you have to be so difficult!"

"I'm not being difficult I just asked you a question and you're the one who went off on a tangent!" she glared at me our voices had steadily grown louder until it attracted attention.

"What's going on?" Kurosaki asked he was standing in the door way.

"Nothing!" we answered they looked at us suddenly very much awake Sara took the opportunity to slip away. I gritted my teeth and tried to walk past them, Kurosaki grabbed my arm.

"Toshiro what's going on?" he asked I pulled my arm out of his grip.

"None of your damn business," and I walked away and into my room locking the door.

Ichigo's P.O.V

"None of your damn business," and just like Toshiro and Sara were gone; what the hell was going on with those two?

"Maybe we should go check on them," Kagome suggested.

"It won't make a difference Sara probable locked her door and is going to pretend she doesn't hear us, I don't think Toshiro cares either way, our best bet is to wait until morning to find out what happened," Tanya said as we made our way upstairs.

"But still we should try," Kagome said trying Sara's door and knocking once until she sighed. "I guess you're right,"

"Go to sleep, if we're lucky things should go back to normal by tomorrow," Tanya muttered heading into her room. I took one look at their rooms and headed into my own deciding to push the thought away until tomorrow morning.

Sara's P.O.V

I was sitting on the couch thinking exactly how stupid I had been, I knew what it felt like to be insecure, I knew what it felt like to think that you'd lost the most important person in the worlds, so why hadn't I been a little bit more understanding? I sighed and pulled my knees into my chest resting my head on top of them. I heard a door open and familiar footsteps approach me.

"I'm sorry," we both blurted out a smile resting on both of our lips he approached me and wrapped his arms around me. Our foreheads were barely touching and I titled my head so he could press his lips to mine. I let my hand play with his hair pulling when his tongue darted to touch mine. His hands moved to trace patters on the back of my neck and I shuddered at the sensitivity there. He pressed me into the back of the couch his knee resting in between my legs. I shifted to get more comfortable as his lips moved down to my throat. I moaned and dipped my head down nipping his ear and smirked at his groan as I trailed a hand down his chest my lips kissing his neck as his knee pressed again me.

"Wait," he hissed I practically threw something at him.

"What is it?" I asked he smirked at my expression.

"It's almost morning, we're in your living room, and I think that people are starting to get up," I fought back the blush that threatened to explode across my face but I decided that I wasn't the only one who would be suffering I let my hand go a little further down and stroked watching his face change as he hissed.

"You're right," I said as I got up and left him on the couch hot and bothered just like I was.

Tanya's P.O.V

Morning came all too quickly and I soon found myself standing in front of a portal with the rest of us in Soul Form, this in my opinion was a very bad thing. However this was Sara so I knew that she knew what she was doing. That only left me one option to follow her and do my best not to kill the first Shinigami I ran into, it was so very tempting to go on a rampage but I knew that wasn't the best thing to do.

"You'll behave right Tanya?" Sara as ked I turned to looked at her giving her the most innocent look I could muster.

"Of course I will," I told her she shook her head and then sobered.

"You do remember what was in the vision, right?" she asked I looked away.

"Yeah, although in my opinion it was a very far off vision," I answered it was honestly ridicules me fussing over a Shinigami, unthinkable.

"But it makes sense doesn't it, tying us down first, if you're not ready I won't force you to come," Sara said I sighed.

"If it makes you feel better I don't intend to run, I'm done with that, why do you think that I'm living in your house? I'm done running away, I am a new reformed me," the last part was a joke but I serious about the rest.

"And what exactly are you running from Tanya?" she asked I looked at her as the other called us to hurry up.

"What do you think?" I asked her.

Sara's P.O.V

"And what exactly are you running from Tanya?" I asked her.

"Hurry up you two we don't have all day!" Rangiku called.

"What do you think," she asked. "We're running from the same thing," I watched as she walked towards the portal. The same thing, there was only one thing I could think about and it wasn't very pleasant.

"Then again I'm running from a lot of things," I started to follow her we stopped right in front of the portal.

"We're going in two at a time, I'll be going on my own first the rest of you don't stay too long," Toshiro called I shared a look with him. "When we're through I want you to head off towards you're squads and Rangiku I want you to go take to the Captain Commander, Kurosaki you'll go with Kuchiki, understood?" he asked.

"Understood," he turned around.

"Let's go,"

_Soul Society_

Toshiro's P.O.V

I waited patiently as everyone steps through and then was gone the next moment heading off towards their respective squads. I waited until I felt a familiar Spirit Pressure brush against mine, I didn't need her to hold me to know that she was trying to sooth me, slowly I felt the tension in my shoulders weaken and I turned slightly to look at her from the corner of my eye.

"Captain the Captain Commander wishes to see you, all of you," Rangiku said looking at us we were a strange group five of us weren't even Shinigami.

"Matsumoto take Rurichiyo-hime with you," I said as I made my way forward towards the first squad.

"So what exactly happens now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Be patient I wouldn't be to anxious if I were you," Tanya said I was honestly surprised that she was so calm if I thought she would have gone on a killing spree by now.

"Should we do anything?" Kagome asked.

"You could keep quite while I talk to the Captain Commander that might make my life a little easier," I told her I heard something like a snort but I didn't dignify it with a response.

"We could do that," she said.

"Are we really going to do that, they want our help," Inuyasha said.

"Not really, not yet anyway," Sara answered. "And yes please be quite it would help, a lot," I stopped as we approached the door to the confreres room. I walked forward but I turned around, they had blocked their way.

"What is it?" I asked.

"They need to hand over their weapons," the Shinigami answered I watched as Inuyasha was about to respond. I sighed and handed them my Zanpaktō. "That's not necessary Captain Hitsugaya,"

"Just take it," I said with martyred expressions the others did the same and they were let through.

"What was that about?" Kagome whispered to Sara.

"Just normal procedures," Sara mumbled back.

"Try not to act to uncivil," I said as I was about to open the door. "We are going to meet the most powerful man in Soul Society,"

"We can manage that," Tanya half snapped I heard a sigh.

"Good then let's go," I walked in followed by the rest the Captain Commander was sitting and his lieutenant was next to him.

"Captain Hitsugaya would you explain what the meaning of this is?" he asked. "Wait, who is she? What is your name?" Before we had entered I had side stepped in front of Sara slightly hiding her.

"Sara Rosa, and yes I'm the girl that you sent Hitsugaya Toshiro to find," she answered I was mentally cursing at myself.

"Am I to assume that you understand the implications of you being here?" he asked. "How old are you?"

"I'm 16 but I turn 17 in December," she responded, as if that would make any difference, but it seemed to satisfy Yamamoto-sotaicho.

"And you accept these implications?" he asked to hell with this, I was about to speak when Sara took a step forward.

"I have a small request compared to what you ask of me," she said I wanted to grab her and run but I restrained myself.

"Very well but in return I want you and Captain Hitsugaya to answer a few questions, but first let me hear this request of yours' in private," I shot Sara a disbelieving look but she smiled back at me gently so I let her go. I watched as she followed the Head Captain out of the room and into another room.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked me.

"Nothing," I answered.

"You hope," Tanya added.

"Yes I hope," her eyes flickered briefly to mine and then to the door.

"Glad you're being honest," she muttered.

"So what do we do now?" Sango asked.

"We wait," or try to I thought dryly as they quickly became agitated.

Sara's P.O.V

The door closed behind me and I stood tall.

"I'll be frank, I understand that you want my help, and I'll give it to you unconditionally. As long as you give me two things," I told him.

"And what are those two things?" he asked.

"We want time, a month at least in the World of the Living, me, Tanya, Kagome, and Ichigo, we're human and the least Souls Society could do for the help we're offering is some time to say goodbye," I said. "And I want you to accept even those you don't know they can be great help during battle and like I said we're giving up a lot, and I don't want Soul Society showing up while we're there at least for the first two weeks then you can send someone to check on us, no one, we want to be alone with any Shinigami at our heels,"

"This is much to ask from us, especially now," he said.

"No, it's not, if they haven't attacked yet why would they attack now?" I asked. "Besides I found this and brought it just for you," I slowly pulled out the Hōgyoku.

"Something can be arranged," he said I sighed. "As you wish we will meet again in one month, Sara, and I will welcome all those who come with you" he took the Hōgyoku and I handed it over.

"Thank you Head Captain," I said.

"However Sara, do they understand what they're giving up?" Head Captain asked.

"They will,"

"And will they follow them?"

"Maybe more then I will," I told him he held my gaze and nodded we exited back out into the main room.

"Captain Hitsugaya take Sara with you to the 12 squad Captain Kurotsuchi will ask you all we need to know," the Head Captain said. "The rest of you can stay here until they return, what are your names?"

"Kagome Higurashi,"

"Inuyasha,"

"Sango,"

"Miroku,"

"I'm Shippo,"

"And you little one what is your name?" he asked Tanya I saw a small smirk play on her lips as she turned to face him.

"Tanya, Tanya Sorge," she said I watched as the Head Captain changed slightly.

"Captain Hitsugaya, Sara, you should get going," The Head Captain said with a warning look to Tanya I followed Toshiro out.

Toshiro's P.O.V

She followed behind me even though right now all I wanted to do was to pull her against me but I couldn't do that with all the eyes on us so I remained silent as we walked towards the 12 squad.

"Do you still remember the way there?" I asked her.

"Not really I was never really found of Mayuri Kurotsuchi, so I simply tended to stay away from this part," she said. "Yet I find myself walking towards it now," I gave her a half smile.

"The feeling is mutual," I answered her.

"If he tries to stick anything in me I'm out," Sara said I gave her pointed look. "What?"

"I can't believe you think that I would even try and disagree with that," she laughed and I smiled at least I'd gotten her to relax slightly.

"Captain Hitsugaya, my Captain is already expecting you please come in," Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi said we followed her inside and sure enough there was the manic of Soul Society.

"Ah, welcome Hitsugaya-taicho, back so soon oh and you brought a friend, what's your name?" he asked Sara.

"Sara Rosa,"

"So you're that girl, interesting, tell me how it works?" he asked.

"How what works?" I asked him.

"Don't be shy, the bond what does it do," I started at him for a while until his expression dropped. "You're not going to tell me?"

"You're not being specific enough, what exactly do you want to know?" Sara asked he looked at her.

"Alright I'll start with the basic questions," he said. "What are your Zanpaktō types?"

"Ice,"

"Wind,"

"Interesting," Sara and I shared a look, they really weren't opposites. "Nemu, are you taking this down?"

"Hai," he nodded his approval.

"Next question, how long have you known each other?"

"Eight years, depending how you look at it," Sara answered.

"Any sexual tension?"

"None of your business," we snapped, that wasn't his concern.

"Write perhaps some based on their reactions," I glared at him. "How would you define your relationship, above friendship or below it?" we shared a look and I turned back to him.

"Is that really necessary to know?" I asked him.

"Why of course Captain Hitsugaya, how else do you expect me to duplicate this connection?" my eyes hardened.

"You can't say something like that and expect people to answer you," Sara told him he held a hand to his chin.

"Let your Spirit Pressure lose for a moment," we did as we were told and I felt a familiar touch. "Okay that's good enough,"

"Well that's all I need to know have a nice day," we started at him for a moment.

"Are you sure that's it?" Sara asked he turned and grinned.

"You could always allow—we turned on our heels.

"Have a nice day Captain Kurotsuchi," we called as we walked away swiftly.

"Wait I wanted to look at something!" he called.

"Maybe another time!" I called as I pulled the door open and half pushed Sara out we sighed in relief as we walked farther from the lab.

"That was to close for comfort," Sara mumbled.

"It was, but at least we don't have tubes stuck down our throats," she suppressed a shiver and I smirked.

"That's not funny Toshiro considering that it could happen," Sara reminded me I sighed but then remembered something.

"Sara what did you ask the Head Captain for?" I asked her she looked slightly uncomfortable and then stopped looking around.

"Funny isn't it Toshiro, do you remember this spot?" she asked I looked around and sure enough it was the same place she left Soul Society the first time she came her, the sun was even setting again, and slowly realization sunk in.

"You're leaving," it wasn't a question.

"Not for long just a little bit," Sara said looking down just like last time.

"What's your excuse this time?" I asked her she looked p at me through her eyelashes.

"I'm doing this because I feel that Kagome and Ichigo deserve time to say good bye to their families without really telling them that they may not make it home ever again," she answered flatly.

"And you have to leave in order to that?" I asked stiffly.

"It's not for long Toshiro, it's only two weeks that the Head Captain gave me by myself," she said I looked away.

"This sounds so familiar you know that?" I asked her meeting her gaze.

"I know and it really sucks, but this is the last time, I promise, never again will I walk away Hitsugaya Toshiro," she promised and I picked up her hand kissing her palm.

"And I'll never leave you, never," she smiled genteelly.

"Good," I smirked.

"Let's go before Tanya decides that she's behaved long enough," I said Sara nodded.

"I'm glad that you know her temper so well, I'd say I have maybe two more hours before that happens," Sara noted.

"So you're leaving today?" I asked as we began to walk again, I hadn't let go of her hand.

"Yeah, I want the two weeks to go by quickly, I assume that you'll be there by the end of the second week, right?" she asked I gave her a look. "I'll take that as a yes,"

"You shouldn't even have to ask that," I reminded her. "You were the one who said it, not me," she blushed slightly.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and then let her hand go as we approached the door again I opened it and we walked in to an interesting scene. Tanya had Inuyasha pinned to the ground and Kagome was half dragging Miroku back into the room.

"What the hell is going on?" I snapped closing the door quickly so that the Shinigami outside wouldn't see inside.

"Sorry but they decide to be stupid after a few minutes and decided that they didn't want to stay still any more," Tanya hissed pinning Inuyasha a little more forcefully and then she got up. "But since you're back I'm assuming that everything went well,"

"Yeah it did," Sara said. "We leave tonight as soon as they're ready for us,"

"Wait we're leaving?" Shippo asked.

"Only for a little while to leave everything in order before we come back," Sara explained.

"Well that sounds reasonable," Miroku agreed.

"But if we were going to leave then why did we come in the first place?" he asked.

"To ask permission," Tanya said a little annoyed.

"Well now that all your questions are answered I suppose that we should go find Kurosaki as that you can be on you way," I said Sara nodded.

"He should be here in a while," Sara said. "Meanwhile I suggest you open the door I thing I hear Rangiku," I did and sure enough that idiot bounced into the room and grabbed both me and Sara into a hug.

"I'm so glad that everything went well, I'm so happy I could cry!" I sighed as I smelt some sake on her.

"Matsumoto weren't you suppose to be watching Rurichiyo-hime?" I asked annoyed and pulled out of her embrace.

"I was but then she went home, Tachio," Rangiku said drowzilly.

"God and you're suppose to be a lieutenant," I cursed under my breath she threw her arms around my neck.

"Don't be mean to me, Captain," she sobbed I sighed and raised a hand to my temple.

"Now, now Rangiku, it's alright," Sara said taking the woman into her arms. "You know that he's always going to say that it's in his nature," I felt my eyebrow twitch.

"Why don't you head off to bed and I'll see you soon, okay?" Sara suggested Rangiku hugged her.

"You're such a good person Sara, when you and Captain get married I'm going to make your bouquet you're so good for him you're children are going to be so cute," Rangiku said as she walked out the door with Sara's help.

"Married?" Inuyasha asked.

"Children?" Miroku added.

"She was drunk talking," Sara said looking down. "She wasn't thinking straight,"

"Right,"  
Sara's P.O.V

I sighed as I half pushed Rangiku out the door only to be reproached by the people inside.

"She was drunk talking," I said hopelessly. "She wasn't thinking straight,"

"Right," they said I sighed in defeat. I felt a tug and then my mind went blank.

_Naraku stood in silence completely surrounded in darkness, we spotted him standing in the shadows. Azien. _

"_We made a deal demon, you stopped them and I would allow to us the power of the jewel," his voice was cold._

"_It just happened," Naraku's tentacle shot out but it came into contact with the wall and Azien's laugh filled the room._

"_Weak, so, so weak," a sword was right through Naraku and before we could react his presence was gone from that world._

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up into Toshiro's concerned eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked I nodded my eyebrows furred in concentration.

"Sara what was that?" Kagome asked Ichigo walked into the room.

"It happened now didn't it?" he asked me I nodded my head.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked Kagome looked at him.

"Naraku, Naraku's dead," she stuttered out Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders.

"What?"

"He's dead," I replied. "And yes you can go check while we're there and by the end of the two weeks we'll go get you,"

"Are you sure?" he asked I nodded my head. "Is that alright, Kagome?"

"Yeah, its fine, I want to make sure too, but I have to stay so you check for me," she said smiling at him even though that she knew he really was gone.

"Captain Hitsugaya they can leave now," a Shinigami said walking in.

"Understood, Kuchiki, take them first," Toshiro said we hung back in the room and he pulled me into a swift kiss pressing his lips to mine so urgently that I was sure it would show. I let myself relax but he pulled away all too quickly.

"I'll see you soon," he said I nodded.

"Very soon," and with that we walked through the portal and we found ourselves once again standing in my backyard, I quickly opened another portal this one to the feudal era.

"You can go through that one, Kohaku you can stay," I told him he looked at me and nodded turning to his sister.

"Good luck, Sango," he said she looked at him for a moment.

"You're not coming Kohaku?" she asked he shock his head.

"There's nothing there for me Sango, I'm sorry," he said Sango hugged him.

"I'll see you soon then," Sango and they quickly stepped through it.

"What do we do now?" Kagome asked I turned to look at them.

"You and Ichigo can head off first thing tomorrow to say your good byes, for today we sleep," I told them they nodded. They walked in first and looked around. This was the beginning of everything, the first step to ending this life, the dreaded good byes, only mine would be the last one.

**Author's Note: I'm done with this chapter I think it's developing well in my opinion. I'm still pretty hipped from all the caffeine, just like a jelly bean! Laughing, I'm laughing! Oh well see you all next time. Although next chapter I'm sure you all know is going to be very sad. Tears (even before that chapter). I wonder how it'll go?**


End file.
